The Master and the Apprentice
by RAM Film Studios
Summary: Add on story to The Order Redeems. Ahsoka Bonteri and her Padawan Eleesha Altari are Master and Apprentice, but with a mysterious opponent lurking around can their bond hold? What does this new danger want with Ahsoka? Rated T for safety.
1. A New Mission!

**Hello! Before I start, I want to give a big thank you to the Author of The Order Redeems****.****Yes, I got ****_permission _****to use the following characters you might spot from The Order Redeems for this Fanfic. If you have read The Order Redeems You will know a bit more about what this FanFiction is placed in. I highly recommend you check out The Order Redeems , you do not need to read The Order Redeems to read this.(Although it would help.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters from The Order Redeems. I do own my PC though. **

**Also sorry for any Grammar and Spelling mistakes I ****am still a beginner.**

**Without any more ado I present to you...The Master and the Apprentice. No Flames please.**

000000000000

Eleesha Altari woke up and looked over to her Master's bed. Her Master, Ahsoka Tano or now known as Ahsoka Bonteri, wasn't there in her bed. Now it wasn't unusual that her Master was not in her quarters at that time. Ever since Ahsoka got married to the lucky senator, Lux Bonteri, she had been spending more time with him. Eleesha wasn't jealous of her Master's husband, in fact, Eleesha believed that if anyone deserved happiness it was Ahsoka. The young Pandorian **(AN: Did I spell that right?) ** just wished that her master was there. She could really use Ahsoka's encouragement at the moment. Today was the day of the Apprentice Tournament. The tournament helped Padawans see how much they have grown under their Master.**(AN: I made it up.)** She was feeling a bit nervous. The door to their shared quarters slid open.

"Hello Eleesha!" Asked a familiar voice. Eleesha turned and saw the smiling face of her Togruta Master.

"Hello Master," Eleesha said with a smile, "You were not here in our quarters today."

"Ah well, I was visiting Lux today."

"How's Mina?"

"She is doing well."

Mina Bonteri was Ahsoka's daughter. Ahsoka, being a Jedi, had been unable to take care of her at the temple. So Mina currently lived with her father Lux. Though Ahsoka always managed to see her family frequently.

"Are you ready, Eleesha?" asked the young Togruta knight.

"I do believe I am, Master."

When Eleesha was first picked to be Ahsoka's Padawan she was outright terrible in her lightsaber skills, but thanks to Ahsoka's training she had gotten considerably better.

Ahsoka's teacher mode kicked in,"Remember what I taught you, my Padawan."

"Yes Master." Eleesha replied, looking straight in the eyes of her Master. They stayed like this until Ahsoka voiced her thoughts through their Force Bond.

_Don't forget to kick your opponents all the way to Hoth!_ Voiced the Togruta.

"Master!" Said the exasperated Pandorian while lightly punching her laughing Master's shoulder.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'll leave you to get ready for the tournament. It is in 30 minutes right?"

"Yes it is."

"The Jedi Council summoned me today, so I'll probably be a little late."

"What have they summoned you for, Master?"

"I don't know yet, but knowing SkyGuy maybe it's babysitting." Ahsoka cringed at the memory.

Eleesha had to suppress a giggle. Although her Master was great with taking care of younglings and babies, two young Skywalkers, who both found it hilarious to run away and hide from anyone, had proven tiring and frustrating.

"See you later then, Master."

"Very well, my Padawan."

000000000000

Ahsoka strolled through the Jedi halls until she reached the door of the High Council. She knocked on the door and waited until the Council called her in. A couple moments passed before she was called in. As she entered, she noticed that there were a few missing Council members.

"Greetings Knight Bonteri, summoned to the Council, you have." Said the small green figure sitting on his chair.

"Hey ya Snips." Greeted Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello SkyGuy." replied Ahsoka.

"We have summoned you here for mission, Ahsoka." Asked Obi-Wan rather quickly. They did not, and I repeat, they did not need a long exchange of banters between the former Master and Padawan.

"A mission, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes, we would send someone else, but many Jedi are already on other missions." Interjected Master Windu.

"Leave for the planet of Bespin, you do. Leave today, you must." Said Master Yoda.

"Apparently there is a desperate situation there that requires a Jedi's presence." Obi-Wan told her as he stroked his beard.

"Also you are one of the best Knights in the Jedi Order." Anakin went on, "Thanks to me. "

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Typical Anakin. "I have a question, Masters, Is my Padawan coming with me?"

"Coming with you, Padawan Altari is not." the Grandmaster replied. "Need on another mission, she is."

"Another mission?" Ahsoka was a little concerned. Her Padawan hadn't gone on many missions by herself.

"Escorting Younglings to The Gathering she will."

Ahsoka was relieved a bit. "I see."

Anakin being the Chosen One and Number One teaser couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Worried much,Snips?"

Ahsoka couldn't ignore a comeback."Says the person who came in here yelling about how Katooni couldn't handle taking on criminals." The Council bursted into laughter. They remembered _that_ incident all too well. Anakin made all the Council temporarily deaf. He was ranting and yelling on how the Council should have not sent his Padawan,Katooni, on a dangerous mission without him.

After the Council stopped laughing and Anakin stopped sulking, Ahsoka voiced her question."Emmm, Masters I was wondering-"

Plo Koon sensed Ahsoka's question beforehand and interrupted her."Little 'Soka, you may leave after the Apprentice Tournament."

Ahsoka smiled at that. At least she would be able to watch the tournament.

000000000000

**I'll end it right there. So what do you think was it good? I know it is a little short but I promise they will be longer in the future. Maybe.**** Well, thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Till next time!**


	2. Apprentice Tournament!

**What's up guys? So thank you to all who reviewed in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the story continues! Just to clarify that the Apprentice Tournament is in the Star Wars Universe. It's just that I made some of the rules up. **

**Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, Nice it is, but RAM Film Studios owns it not.**

**On with the story!**

000000000000

Eleesha was doing well. For the most part, She had won 2 of her matches with the other Padawans with slight difficulty. The rules for the tournament were simple. Each Padawan battled another for 3 matches. 2 lightsaber burns and you lose the match. She found out that the last and final opponent she was facing Caleb Dume. The Force told her that this match wasn't going to be easy. So She did what her Master always told her, study the enemy, find his weakness, and use that weakness against him. Unfortunately for her the Jedi Knight overseeing the tournament called out her match before she could really sense his weakness.

She would just have to think quickly. Eleesha mentally groaned. Unlike her practical Master she was not great at improvising. As she walked to the arena she sensed that her Master had joined the crowed. She looked for her, and sure enough, there her Master was.**(AN: I know Ahsoka is really late, but Opps.)** Ahsoka, knowing that her Padawan had sensed and was looking at her, gave a encouraging smile and waved. Eleesha found new strength and confidence in her Master presence. She knew that she would try her best no matter what. Or as Master Yoda said, she would 'do her best.' because there is no try.

The Jedi Knight yelled start. Eleesha activated her green blade and Caleb activated his blue one. Both lightsabers were tuned to the lowest setting for safety. He was the first to move. He swung his lightsaber to the right. Eleesha blocked it though Caleb swung it so hard that she was pushed back a little. Caleb swung his lightsaber again. She blocked it again. It went like this for a little while, until Eleesha decided to go on the offensive. She moved her blade in the form of an uppercut. Her opponent blocked the upcoming strike. The young Pandorian decided to Force push her opponent away, and it hit and forced the surprised human backward. Using that as her advantage she used her lightsaber and thrusted. Sharang! Eleesha's lightsaber touched his side. They pulled back, as was customary, to give each other a little break.

Eleesha would have smiled right there and then if it wasn't for the battle still going on. Meanwhile Caleb almost lost it right there, but he forced himself to calm down and countered attacked. _Kick, block, slice, block. _The human Padawan was showering a onslaught of attacks. Eleesha found it hard to counter attack so she just kept blocking. _Kick, block, slice, block. _This wasn't looking well. _I have to think of something and fast. I almost reached my limit. _Eleesha thought. Arag! If only she had enough time to think. Sharang! Caleb's lightsaber touched her shoulder. _Rancor legs!_

Caleb smirked, this was it the first one to get another burn was the loser. He looked into his opponent eye. He saw determination, and it was radiating from her. This only gave him more determination. They both knew that they would give it their all. They both used the Force to enhance their speed, and they were going all out. To the untrained eye all you could see was big blurs of movement. The clashing and humming of lightsabers in the air. Until finally both jumped apart from each other. Eleesha and Caleb were both breathing heavily. They both took their stance and flew at each other. Sharang! Caleb's saber touched Eleesha's knee, and Eleesha's touched Caleb's shoulder. It was a tie.

000000000000

Eleesha was proud and disappointed in herself. She was proud on how far her lightsaber skills had come, but she was disappointed on how she couldn't strategize quick enough and therefore giving her opponent an advantage in the first place. Will she ever be able to improvise like her Master?

"Eleesha?"

The voice snapped Eleesha out of her thoughts. She looked up, and saw the slightly concerned, yet proud look, on her Master face. They were heading to Dex's Diner for a celebratory lunch. "Sorry Master," She tried to change the subject, hoping her Master would get the hint. "What did the Council want?"

Luckily for the young Pandorian, Ahsoka got the hint, and sensed that it wasn't anything of immediate danger moved on. Though she wasn't going to forget those words of pride for her daughter-like, sister-like Padawan. "Good job on the tournament today. I knew you could do it."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with such praise, Eleesha answered with a slight nod and a 'thank you.'

"Your lightsaber techniques have improved greatly."Ahsoka, answering to her Apprentice question continued, "The Jedi Council has assigned me a new mission, and I got some payback for all those times that SkyGuy teased me when I was his Padawan." Ahsoka smirked at that.

Eleesha giggled a little and asked, "What did you do this time?"

"Ah, Well it is for me to know, and you to find out."

"Master!"

"Yes, my young apprentice?" Ahsoka was getting splendid amusement from this.

Eleesha, sensed her Master's amusement from teasing her, was secretly vowing to totally get payback latter. She decided to end the Togruta's amusement with this. "You better watch out you know, Master, I might team up with Master Skywalker and we can plan revenge." Eleesha's face gained a dangerous smirk.

Ahsoka's amusement stopped right there. She could handle both her former Master and Padawan's payback separately just fine, but with both of them combine...  
She shook her head she did **not** want to think about it.

Seeing on how her plan had worked, Eleesha smiled to herself. "Hey Master?"

"Hmm.?"

"Will I be coming with you on your mission?"

Ahsoka slightly hesitated but replied back. "Not this time, Apparently the Council has other plans."

"Other plans Master?" They were at the door of the Diner.

Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, but I wouldn't want to spoil it. Come let's eat!" The two Jedi walked into the bar.

000000000000

The food at Dex's diner as always was good. Not healthy but good. As the two Jedi walked back to the temple they saw a Jedi ship that was coming from the atmosphere of the busy planet that looked oddly familiar.

000000000000

Padawan Katooni sighed, it had been a long mission especially since she had Master Ti with her. Having any other Jedi Knight or Master besides Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan was tiring. For one, her Master and others were a lot more lose on missions. Going along with Master Ti she had to be more disciplined and orderly. At least they got the mission done, they had been assigned to escort a Senator back to his home world, and they hadn't experienced any trouble.

Their ship had landed in on of the Temple's large docking ports. She stretched and noticed, through the ship's window, a familiar Torgruta filling up one of the Jedi shuttles with fuel near by. She looked to Master Ti.

"Master Ti?"

"Yes, Padawan Katooni." Answered the experienced Jedi Master.

"Errr..."

Master Shakk Ti, understanding the silent request, replied,"Yes, you may go to Knight Bonteri. I'll report to the Council and tell your Master where you are."

Katooni bowed, "Thank you, Master Ti!" Katooni hurried out from her seat on the ship and raced off to talk to everyone's favorite Jedi Knight.

Master Ti shook her head. Smiling at the Padawan's excitement to see the younger Torgruta. There was no doubt in the older Torgurta's mind that Ahsoka would reach the title of Jedi Master, and maybe even a seat on the High Council like her former Master. May the Senate help them if Ahsoka gets a seat on the High Council. Shakk could hear Anakin and Ahsoka sitting on their chairs, exchanging insults at each other until they drove the other Council members mad. The Jedi Master got a headache just thinking about that.

000000000000

**That is it for Chapter 2! Yay! So anyways I know so far the story is really slow with little to no action, but please bear with. Action will start soon. I promise! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Departure and Briefing!

**Hey Guys! Thank you to Lux's Sister for pointing out that 'Pandorian' is actually spelled like this 'Pantoran'. Opps! Anyway I present to you Chapter 3! Also I notice that I overuse 'Master' a lot. -_- It's not my fault that's what they call each other!**

**Disclaimer: This is a pointless disclaimer, all it says is, 'I own my brain, not Star Wars.' Why are you still reading this? You should be reading the story!**

000000000000

Ahsoka had just finished with filling up the ship with fuel. She was set to depart from the Jedi Temple in an hour. So she decided to spend the time checking out some Jedi ships to take on her mission. She found a Jedi fighter. It was green with white stripes, and had basic blaster turrets. Jedi fighters were built for speed not for heavy assaults. It didn't even have a hyper drive. To enter hyperspace you'd have to go and lock the ship into it's hyperspace rings.

"Hello, Master Bonteri!"

Ahsoka turned around, and found herself looking at her former Master's current Padawan. "Hello, Katooni, How are you?"

"I'm great, what are you doing?"

"I just got finished with filling up this ship."

Katooni was slightly confused. Ahsoka had an awesome ship, courtesy of the Republic, called _The New Horizon_. Why would she need a pathetic Jedi shuttle? Did something happen to _The New Horizon_?

Ahsoka sensed the young Padawan's confusion. "Eleesha is going to have to use my ship for her mission."

"Oh, that makes sense." Katooni realized something,"Wait you're both going on separate missions?" Katooni asked. Her faced showed even more confusion.

Ahsoka laughed at Katooni's face. "Yeah, she should have fun on her mission."

"Where is Eleesha going?"

"She is going to escort some Younglings to the Gathering."

"Oh." Katooni remember her trip with her clan. It didn't go so well, in fact, Knight Bonteri was their escort on that trip. **(AN: I think you guys remember what happened.)**

Beep! Katooni's com-link blinked. Katooni answered it, and her Master's voice came through it.

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm in the docking bay with Master Bonteri." Katooni answered.

The Torgruta decided that was her cue. "Hey SkyGuy!"

_"Snips, don't you have to prepare for a mission?"_

"Yeah, Yeah."

_"Katooni we have training to do."_

"But-" Katooni argued.

_"No buts, Katooni, I'll see you in Training room 1."_ Anakin interrupted. The transmission ended.

"Aargggh!" Would her Master ever listen to her? Katooni hoped so, but she knew it was easier for Master Yoda to learn proper english.

Ahsoka gave her a sympathetic smile. "Give Anakin some time, Katooni, he still thinks you're that little girl that he first picked. He'll listen to you eventually."

"If you say so." Katooni sighed, "Well I got to go, See you later then, Master Bonteri, good luck on your mission!" Katooni started running off.

"Ok, Farewell! I will see you when I get back!" Ahsoka yelled to the young Padawan's fleeing figure. She watched Katooni run off until the Tholothian's figure disappeared into the Jedi hallways.

000000000000

Eleesha played with her Padawan braid. She was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She had been siting there for about 45 minutes. It's soothing sound was a great place to just hang out and think. _What did Ahsoka mean by 'wouldn't want to spoil it?'_ Thought Eleesha. As she closed her eyes, she sensed two familiar Force signatures. She quickly opened her eyes, and saw Master Kenobi with his Padawan Petro. She continued to watch them as they started to meditate.

"You know, Padawan Altari, you could join us, if you like." Stated Master Kenobi, his face unchanged. However his Padawan broke his connection to look at the said girl.

"I would usually, but I have to say goodbye to my Master." The Pantoran bowed in respect, "In fact, my Master should be leaving right about now. Please excuse me, Master Kenobi, Petro."

Petro, catching his ticket to non-meditating train, spoke up."Hey, could I go with Eleesha? I really want to see Master Bonteri, Master!"

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. He knew what his Anakin-mini was trying to do. "Very well, remember I-" And before he could finish sentence, he found himself talking to air. Obi-Wan sighed. Again.

000000000000

Petro and Eleesha were laughing in the hallways, they had totally got his Master. " Eleesha,...That...Was...Awesome!..." He managed to say through his laughter.

"Yeah...but...I...feel a...little sorry for Master Kenobi." The said girl replied.

Finally getting over his laughing fit, Petro replied."Obi-Wan? Don't sweat it. He should be totally use to it by now." Petro started to walk away, "Well see ya!"

"Huh? Aren't you coming with me, Petro?"

"No, as much as I want to see Master Bonteri. I really want to visit it Katooni. I heard from my Master that she just got back from her mission today."

Eleesha giggled. "All right, go get her you little lovebird!"

Petro blushed ever so slightly, "Eleesha! Its not like that! We are just FRIENDS!"

"In love" Eleesha added, amusement was seeping through her Force signature.

Petro gave an annoyed face. "Hey!"

"All right, all right, say hi to Katooni for me then."

"Fine, say the same to your Master."

"OK, Bye then!" She yelled to Petro.

"See ya!" He replied, and with that the two Padawans parted ways.

000000000000

Ahsoka was all set. Clothes-check. Lightsaber-check. Shoto blade-check. Liquid cable-check. Com-link-check. Ahsoka continued her mental list until she sensed her Padawan's signature. She could feel her Padawan's amusement, and wondered what was so funny. She waited for Eleesha to come up to her before speaking. "What's so funny, Eleesha?"

Eleesha gave a little smirk."Hello Master, I just talked to Petro and he sends his regards."

The Togruta gave a knowing smile. "You teased him about Katooni didn't you?"

Eleesha gave a little pout, "He was totally asking for it, Master."

The said person bursted out laughing. "I'm sure he did." She started to walk towards the Jedi fighter, "I must get going, Make sure you practice on your lightsaber skills while I'm gone."

"Yeah of course,"Eleesha noticed what ship her Master was headed for, "Hey Master! Aren't you going to take _The New Horizon_?"

"Nope, because your going to need it!" Ahsoka jumped inside the ship's cockpit."The keys are on the desk in our quarters."

"Huh?"

Ahsoka smiled and waved."You'll see soon!" The protective glass slide over her, and she then guided the fighter out of the docking port. Coruscant got smaller and smaller and soon the ship was in space. The Jedi fighter then locked on to it's hyperspace rings, and entered in to hyperspace.

000000000000

Eleesha woke up to the sound of knocking. Looking at the clock she saw it was 6:00 in the morning. Sleepily she got up and answered the door. She looked down and saw a girl a couple of years younger than her. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she wore a standard Initiate Jedi tunic

"Are you Padawan Altari?" Asked the young human girl.

"Yes I am." Eleesha was fully awake now.

"Master Windu sent me to tell you that you've been summoned to the Jedi Council, and that you should meet them at 7:00."

"Thank you very much for telling me that. What's your name?"

"I am Initiate Kalle Famelicous." The Youngling gave a bow.

"Thank you again Kalle." Eleesha then slightly bowed and closed the door. She had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time she would see Kalle Famelicous, but she shook it off. What would the Masters want from her? Maybe it's a new mission, that would explain her Master's hints. Whatever it was she hoped it was good.

000000000000

Eleesha entered the High Council room. In it she found that only 3 members were in. The others were probably on missions, or still meditating it was only 7:00 after all. The 3 members were Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. She greeted them with a respectful bow.

"Greetings, Padawan Altari, how are you doing today?" Asked Mace Windu.

"I am very good Master Windu." Eleesha replied.

Noticing that a possible customer was in the room, Anakin decided it was time to make some credits. "Hey Eleesha! Do you want to buy a holo recording? It's only for 15 credits."

"Anakin!" The former Master admonished.

"Uhh, a holo recording?"

"Yeah, here I'll show you." Anakin pressed play, and it showed Ahsoka telling Master Kenobi that Master Luminara wasn't getting any younger and that their son said hi. You could see the embarrassment on the holo Kenobi's face, that was almost an exact replica to the one Obi-Wan was wearing right now. The room bursted into laughter and even the usually stoic face of Mace Windu broke into a smile.

"No, I can't buy it Master Skywalker. I don't think Master Kenobi would like it." Eleesha said with a smile.

Obi-Wan mouth a 'thank you' to the Pantoran. Anakin was disappointed, he thought Snips trained her Padawan better in the ways of personal enjoyment. To Anakin's satisfaction and joy, he received a wink from the young Padawan. It was the 'bring the holo recording to my quarters and I'll pay you there.' wink. Anakin's face broke out into a smile.

Oblivious to this trade off between the two, Master Kenobi decided to inform Eleesha about her mission. "Padawan Altari, your new assignment is to escort the top 6 younglings to The Gathering."

Eleesha's mind clicked. So that's what her Master meant by her going to need _The New Horizon. _

"Ahsoka already moved Professor Huyang, and all the need supplies into _The New Horizon _for you_." _Obi-Wan continued.

"Here are the 6 younglings you will be escorting." Anakin said, "The younglings are Kalle Famelicous, Fini Harskil, Tru Drane, Ra'kk Lottist, Dara Qulia, and Yuka Calune."

"When do I leave?"

"You have a day to prepare, Padawan Altari." Mace replied.

"Very Well Masters." Eleesha bowed. Oh boy! Escorting Younglings, she was going to have to contact her Master to get some advice.

000000000000

**Pheeewww! Got that done. I don't really like High Council scenes. There is too many people to coordinate! Chapter 4 is when we will get some real action! I'm so excited! Thanks to those who reviewed, it really helps. Now I have a question for you all. Should I have something disrupt Eleesha's mission before or after The Gathering? Send me your answer by PM or review. Thanks, See ya!**


	4. The Mission to Protect!

**Koh-Toh-Yah everyone! Be warned this chapter contains some spoilers to The Gathering Arc. You Have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Because apparently writers have to say that they don't own this thing that they are typing on FANFICTION! It is in the name! I don't own Star Wars! Do anyone read these things?**

**A long long time ago in a galaxy far away! I present to you finally Chapter 4 of The Master and the Apprentice!**

000000000000

Ahsoka landed her ship on Cloud City's plattform. She had traveled 49,100 light years to get to there. It took a lot longer time than _The New Horizon. _She opened the cockpit and did a cool Jedi backflip, and landed on the platform. As soon as her feet touched the ground, her Force senses were ringing like warning bells. _I got a bad feeling about this._ She thought, but just as it came it went away. _Strange. _Ahsoka had no time to think about this because she was soon greeted by protocol droid.

"Hello, Master Jedi, we have be expecting you." the droid continued, "I am D-7841, please follow me to the Senator's office."

As the droid started to walk away, Ahsoka followed and was soon in step with the droid. During the walk to the Senators quarters, Ahsoka got a good view of the place. She had to admit that she was fascinated on how the buildings were shaped. She knew one thing was for sure though. If you ever fall off, it was going to be a** long** way down. Soon she saw a very eloquent building. It had the Republic sign on the very large front doors, and it was plated gold. It also had branches that were on the sides of the bulb like building. The droid stopped and opened the door.

"This way, Master Jedi," D-7841's robotic hand signaled to the door.

"Yes, of course."Ahsoka walked in and saw a nicely furnished room. It even had a nice expensive crystals hanging from the ceiling.

"Master Orlando? I have brought the Jedi as requested."

Ahsoka heard shuffling in the back room.

"I-i'll be right there!" yelled out a voice, followed by more shuffling and banging. Soon a middle age man came out with a bunch of books and papers covering his face. "This blasted paperwork!" The man tried to put the books on the desk, but somehow he tripped on his own legs and fell. CRASH! Books went flying everywhere. Ahsoka, with her Jedi skills, dodged the assaulting books. However, the droid wasn't as lucky. D-7841 got hit in the face multiple times.

Ahsoka had to hold back a snort at the Senator's clumsiness. Instead she extended a hand to the man. Orlando took it gratefully.

"I am very sorry you had to see that, err. Who are you again?" Orlando's forgetfulness kicked in at the perfect time.

"I am Jedi Knight Ahsoka Bonteri." The Togruta said with a bow. Although Ahsoka usually messes around a lot, she becomes serious on missions.

"Ah, right! I am very sorry you had to see that Master Jedi. Anyways I'll inform you on why you are here." Senator Orlando continued, "You see next week Cloud City is hosting a Two Moon Celebration. It is a huge event for my planet. Every time we try to make it bigger and brighter. Are you following me?"

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, I am Senator. Please continue."

"I've been receiving threats that if I don't stop the festival. There will be punishment. I am quite disturbed by this actually."

The Jedi Knight's eye markings raised, "May I see it?"

"Yes of course, Hang on I'll be right back." Orlando quickly walked to one of his desk drawers, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here is the one that was most recently."

Ahsoka looked at it. It said this.

_Dear Senator,_

_If you do not stop the celebration of the two moons, then I will be force to take some lives. My blades thirst for bloodshed, and I wont be able to hold myself back. Here is an extra warning these lives will be the someone's you treasure most. I suggest that you stop defying us._

Ahsoka looked up from the piece of paper, It had said 'blades.' if it had meant lightsabers it would mean trouble. She flinched as the intense feeling from the Force came back. This was not a good sign.

"I don't know what to do!" The Senator yelled. He had stopped pacing and had sat down on his chair. "You see that is why a requested a Jedi. I can't stop the festival and I don't want my family to get hurt. So you're here, Master Jedi, to find the person who threatened my family and bring him to justice."

"I am afraid I can't." Ahsoka replied carefully.

"And why not?"

"This is not what the Jedi Council had sent me for. They had told me to expect to protect you and your interests, but not to hunt down possible Sith lords."

The Senator's face paled at the word 'Sith.' "You think it is a Sith, Master Jedi?"

"In the message it said 'blades,' So I wont be so surprise if it meant lightsabers. I would be so surprised if it was a Sith." Ahsoka could sense that with every word she spoke the Senator's hopes of saving his family were becoming smaller and smaller. She never liked people losing hope. So she decided to try and help him if the Council allowed. "However, Senator, if you really want me to I could bring this matter up with the Jedi Council."

Senator Orlando smiled a bit. "Yes, thank you that would be appreciated. The Holoprojector is down the hall if you need to use it."

"Yes, thank you." The Togruta bowed.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. D-7841, please escort Knight Bonteri to the Holoprojector room. And what are you doing on the floor!?" As it turns out D-7841 was still on the floor covered by the books that the Senator dropped earlier. Ahsoka stifled a laugh as the Senator tried to pull the poor droid up, only he tripped again, and fell on top of the droid. What an interesting Senator.

000000000000

The Jedi Council room was almost empty this time of day. Obi-Wan, Shakk Ti, and Plo Koon were the only members present. Master Yoda was on Ilum, Master Windu was sitting through a Senate meeting, and Anakin was with his Padawan and Wife. The Council door slide open, revealing a young Pantoran. Eleesha walked into the room and bowed.

"I am all set to escort the Younglings to Ilum, Masters."

"Very good, Padawan Altari." Plo stroked his chin, "Remember that you are the one in charge. Anything that happens is your responsibility."

"I sure you do fine." Master Ti gave an encouraging smile. She looked to Master Plo. "Master Plo, please stop scaring the young Padawan like that."

Plo laughed, "I am only being cautious, Master Ti."

Master Ti crossed her arms, and looked unconvinced. Beep! Soon a Hologram of Ahsoka stood in front of them.

Obi-Wan addressed the newcomer. "Hello Ahsoka, what do we owe this pleasure?"

Ahsoka bowed, "Hello Masters, Eleesha."

"Hello Master!" Eleesha turned to the Council members, "I'll be going now." Eleesha started to walk to the door. On the way, she stopped by the Hologram of her Master. "Hey Master could I speak with you later?"

The Holo-Ahsoka flickered, _"Yes of course, Eleesha."_

Eleesha smiled, "Ok then, see you soon!"

Ahsoka waved, as her Padawan ran out. The Jedi Knight spun around again to face the Masters.

"Koh-Toh-Yah, Little 'Soka."

_"Koh-Toh-Yah Master Plo."_ Ahsoka smiled for a moment, but then she remembered why she was calling them in the first place. Gaining a calm and peaceful face that Jedi Knights and Masters were well know for, she spoke. _"I have arrived on the planet, Bespin, and it is like you said, Master Kenobi, it is a desperate situation. Unfortunately, it is far worse."_

"What do you mean, Knight Bonteri?" Shakk Ti inquired.

_"Cloud City is hosting the annual Two Moon Celebration next week, and the Senator has been receiving threats. If he doesn't stop the festival his family might face danger. I believe that the person that is threatening them is a Sith."_

Obi-Wan leaned forward, "Ahsoka! Are you sure?!"

Ahsoka nodded her head, _"I am not completely sure that it is a Sith, but I had gotten strong warning from the Force when I first stepped on to the planet, and I am feeling it right now. Whoever it is, He is a strong enemy."_

Plo Koon stroked his chin again, deep in thought. He looked to his fellow members, and saw that they had come to the same conclusion. "Ahsoka, stay where you are. Wait for more orders until further notice. For now protect the Senator and his family the best you can. Don't seek out this new adversary. Got it?"

Ahsoka, understanding the silent dismissal, bowed. _"I got it, I'll stand by for further orders. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Bonteri out."_ The Hologram ended and Holo-Ahsoka dispersed. Leaving 3 troubled Jedi Masters.

000000000000

Eleesha had just finished getting a snack. She had got delicious Terratta strips. It was a wonderful candy. She was now walking towards one of the Jedi Temple's Holoprojecter rooms. She chose a room, and used the Force to enable the projector. Soon a Holo-Ahsoka appeared by the projector.

_"Hey Eleesha!"_

Eleesha could sense Ahsoka's worry about something, but she didn't know what it was because as soon as the feeling came it left. "Hello Master! How is your mission going so far?"

_"Ehh, there have been slight problems._" Ahsoka said, not really wanting to tell the whole truth to her young apprentice.

Eleesha raised an eyebrow. "Slight problems?"

_"Yeah, nothing to worry about. So what did you want to talk to me for?"_ The Torgruta slyly changed the subject.

"I got briefed on my mission earlier today."

_"And?"_

"I was wondering what to do."

_"Ah, you probably study all about it the moment you got assigned the mission right?" _Eleesha nodded, and Ahsoka smiled, she loved on how predictable her Padawan was. _"Then you're fine, no need to worry!" _

Eleesha sighed. That did not help her at all. "Master!"

_"Huh?"_

"How about you tell me about the time you escorted Younglings to Ilum."

**(AN: SPOLIER ALERT!)** "Ahhh_ that time. Well if you must know. We got to Ilum with no problems, and there on Ilum the younglings found their lightsaber crystals."_ Ahsoka then said these word really fast. _"Then on the way back we were attacked by pirates, and I got captured, and then the Younglings went against Master Kenobi's orders and decided to rescue me, which they did, but then we were all captured and brought back to the pirate's hideout. Then General Grievous came and I had to fight him, and I almost got killed, but in the end Master Kenobi picked us up. And that summed up the whole trip." _Ahsoka ended with a smile.

If Eleesha was nervous before, she was **extremely** nervous now. She had never thought that so much could happen on a simple Gathering trip. Her mind was coming up with all the scenarios now. Until her Master's voice snapped her from her busy thoughts.

_"Whoa there! Eleesha calm down! I can sense your nervous from here, and I'm 49,100 light years away!" _

Eleesha forced herself to calm down. "Sorry Master, I shouldn't have asked you on how your trip went."

Her Master gave her best smile that was reserved for times like these. _"Don't worry, I have faith in you. Plus,"_ Ahsoka smirked,_ "I think you'll have fun."_

"If you say so, Master." Eleesha smiled back. She was slightly comforted in her Master's presence, and if her Master believed in her, she would believe in herself too.

_"Hey I have to get going. Good luck on your mission, Eleesha."_

"Farwell, Master, May the Force be with you." Eleesha bowed.

_"And with you too, my Apprentice."_ And with that the Hologram of Ahsoka faded. Eleesha thought about her conversation with her Master. When she was talking to her she felt that Ahsoka was a little bit on edge. Also there was the feeling of worry at the beginning. Oh, and you can't forget the way her Master brushed of the subject of her mission. Sometimes her Master forgets that Eleesha knows her just as well as Ahsoka knows Eleesha. Whatever it was something was wrong. Eleesha put that aside for now, after all she had her own mission to complete.

000000000000

**2,000 words! Awesomeness! Anyway thanks for answering my question in the last chapter. I will be doing what I will be doing after the Younglings get their crystals. Something is a brewing on Cloud City but what? I don't even know right now! xD Thanks for reading and please Review! Bye!**


	5. The Time is Soon!

**Hello! So this chapter is really about setting up the story so it will be a bit ****boring. It was boring to write it. -_- Anyway hope you enjoy the 5th Chapter of The Master and the Apprentice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars tooooo much MONEY!**

000000000000

The full Jedi Council was in session. Thanks to the Holoprojectors. Everyone was sitting in their respective seats.

Obi-Wan decided to start. "Masters we have held a emergency meeting concerning Knight Bonteri's mission." That got everyone looking.

"What about Ahsoka's mission?" Anakin leaned forward in his seat.

"Ahsoka had contacted us about a hour ago. We have managed to get that recording from the Jedi archives. Please turn your attention to Hologram." Master Plo requested. The Jedi Master played the recording, and surprisingly Anakin did not interrupt during it. Afterward the Jedi Masters had a mix of feelings.

_"So sure Knight Bonteri is. Powerful is her enemy said she. Believe her I do. Clouded the future is, sense it I do."_ Holo-Yoda flickered.

"We should send some extra backup to Knight Bonteri." Master Mundi said. There were murmurs of agreement.

"But who should we send?" Mace crossed his arms.

"Send me and my Padawan. We will back up Ahsoka." Anakin said, or yelled, as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes, I should go too," Obi-Wan spoke up, "Someone has to watch Anakin. I'll take my Padawan with me."

"It is settled then. Send you Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker this Council does." Mace said, speaking the minds of the fellow Council members.

"I shall inform my Padawan then." Anakin bowed and left the room swiftly and silently.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I shall be going to then, Masters."

_"Watch young_ _Skywalker, you must Obi-Wan." _The Grandmaster said.

"As you wish, Master Yoda."

000000000000

Eleesha was waiting in _The New Horizon_. The Younglings were to come soon. She had already triple checked the ship. Nothing was left to do, so she waited. Eleesha loved to wait, it gave her time to think and prepare. She calmed her nervousness. _Master said I could do this. I can do this!_ The young Altari thought. Soon she sensed six young presences she went out to greet them. "Hello Younglings, today marks your important journey to become a real Jedi."

"Yeah! I all pumped up to the max!" yelled the black haired girl human, named Kalle.

"Kalle! Could you tone it down a bit." Kel Dorian, named Ra'kk, said while covering his ears, "I need to find a place to think."

"You've been thinking all day, Ra'kk! Don't you ever take a break!" Said Fini, as he smacked his Togruta forehead.

"Fini is right you know." The Twi'lek named Yuka replied.

Tru rolled his eyes. "Everyone you should pay attention to Padawan Altari!" He continued, "Hello Padawan Altari." He bowed with respect to the older Jedi.

"Padawan Altari, how do we become real Jedi on a journey?" Dara asked, as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Eleesha smiled at the Younglings' personalities. They were sure a unique bunch. "I am glad you asked that, Dara, on this journey you we be able to build your own lightsabers." The Pandoran took her lightsaber out, and ignited it's green blade. She rolled it around in her hand before extinguishing it and putting it back on her belt.

The Padawans cheered, while Eleesha laughed. "Come now Younglings we must hurry to Ilum. There Master Yoda is waiting for us." She walked up on the ramp to _The New Horizon_. She was expecting the Younglings to follow, but that was not the case. The Younglings just stood there."You guys coming?"

"We get to go into there?!" Kalle asked in awe.

"Yeah, come on!" Eleesha smiled and motioned them to come on board. They all entered the ship. "Now this is where you'll all be staying." The Pandoran showed them the ship's quarters. It was quite spacious and was filled with pictures of planets. The Younglings 'oooohhhh' and 'aaawwwwed' The Padawan smiled. She would enjoy this, there was nothing to worry about.

000000000000

Ahsoka felt like her head was about to fall off. Apparently the kind senator was a talkative person, and she had yet to meet his family. They were on a speeder that was heading for the Senator Orlando' apartment. There the Jedi would be staying in Orlando's guest bedroom. Ahsoka rubbed her forehead. It was going to be a long stay here. She had heard no more news from the Council, but she had just called about little over an hour ago. So she would just have to be patient. Just Great! As you all know being patient was not the Torgruta's best skill. The Jedi tried to bring herself to listen to the one sided conversation.

"-So then I beat him in podracing and there I was the victor!" Orlando lifted both of his hand in the air to emphasize.

"Yea, that's great." Ahsoka replied. There was silence. Ahsoka thanked the Republic Senate, but...

"That is not all I-"

Ahsoka zoned out on the conversation, again. She just hoped the Council called soon. They passed by more buildings, and before the Torgruta knew it the speeder stopped. Orlando climbed out and motioned for the Jedi Knight to follow him. The said person got out too, and fell in step with him. She looked up at the building that they were headed to. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It was a golden dome with pillars and statues to decorate it.

"Senator?" Is this your house?"

"Yes it is, Master Jedi, you see before I was a Senator, I was a wealthy business man." Orlando beamed with pride, "It took 10 years, but I say it was worth it."

Ahsoka raised an eye mark, "You said we would go to your, if I remember correctly, 'apartment'."

The Senator rubbed the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Ehh, did I?"

He lead Ahsoka to her bedroom. It was almost dinner time so she would meet the senator's family then. The hallways were carpeted with red velvet, and every wall had a unique and eloquent design. The Jedi Knight could safely say that the Orlando lived in a castle. A big one. She continued to follow the owner of the castle to her room. Ahsoka made a mental map of the place, because she was sure that she would need it later. They stopped at a very nice carved door.

"Ah, here it is your room. It is right across the hall to my family and I. I'll leave you settle down, Master Jedi, remember dinner is in 30 minutes. Also if you need anything just ring this button on the side and D-7841 will try to assist you."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, I think I shall enjoy my stay here." Ahsoka bowed, "Senator."

"It is my pleasure." Orlando gave a slight bow,"I must be on my way, Master Jedi, see you at the dinner table then." The senator left leaving Ahsoka to explore her surroundings.

The Torgruta looked around. At least her room was close by to the family she was protecting. If anything happened she could be there in a second. She prayed nothing would happen, but the warning from the Force told her otherwise. She entered the room, it was what she would expect from the well built 'apartment'. It was nice and big with a full bathroom, and with it's own Holoprojector screen. She saw her stuff from her Jedi fighter already on the bed. She took some of her clothes out to wear. Since all she had brought were mission clothes, Ahsoka decided to go with her regular outfit with a dark brown Jedi robe to cover it. No one could blame her for wearing Jedi clothes since she was a Jedi. BEEP! Ahsoka looked at her Comlink, it was blinking green. She answered it.

"Hello? This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Bonteri speaking."

A deep voice came through the Comlink, _"Knight Bonteri, this is Master Plo Koon."_

Ahsoka, out of habit, stood up a little straighter. "Greetings, Master Plo, what news from the Council?"

_"The Council has decided to send Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi with their Padawans as backup for you. This backup should come in about a full rotation."_

Ahsoka's eyes widened,"My Master is coming?"

_"Yes, he practically insisted he had to go."_

The Torgruta chuckled a bit. She could imagine that. "I see."

"I'll let you know that your Padawan has just departed for Ilum without any difficulty."

The Jedi Knight smiled. "That's great, Master Plo, thanks for letting me know!"

_"My pleasure, Little 'Soka. Remember do not seek out this enemy until your backup has arrived. I'll let you know of any future developments."_

"Yes, thank you."

_"May the Force be with you."_ The transmission ended.

Ahsoka looked at the clock it was almost time to meet the senator's family for dinner. She patted her lightsabers. It would be nice to have her Master by her side again. It would just be like old times. She smirked at the memories, as she made her way to the door.

000000000000

Darth Zylex was impatient. He didn't understand why the senator was so keen in defying him. He had already told a couple of his followers to send his threat letters to Senator Orlando. Surely he got the message by now? Stop the festival! It was so simple. Yet, the senator decided to bring a Jedi along. Not that the Sith lord minded. Since the Jedi came it only made it more fun. His Darksaber was itching to kill, but still getting the _thing_ now was going to be a lot more work for him. Oh well, he hadn't fought a Jedi in ages. He hope the Torgruta would provided some kind of challenge. Zylex gave a dark smile, the Jedi Order would pay for what they had done._ The time to strike is soon!_

000000000000

**Sorry! I am the worse at describing things and so this Chapter was hard for me... There will be more of Eleesha next chapter I think. I still need to think about the Youngling's characters. Who is this Darth Zylex person?! What do you guys think about the story so far? Review!**


	6. Danger at the Dinner Table!

**...So when I said more Eleesha in the next chapter, I take that back. I'm currently having a hard time with where I want this story to go. Especially with Eleesha and crew. So I think The Gathering will be in the Chapter 7. Anyway, sit back and relax as we continue The Master and the Apprentice...**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked Star Wars was own by Disney, not me...T_T so sad.**

000000000000

_The New Horizon_ was in hyperspace currently. Eleesha was watching the Younglings as they finished their training exercises. The male Torgurta Youngling came up to her.

"Padawan Altari?" asked Fini.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you could tell us a story about Master Bonteri." Fini played with his lekku.

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to know too!" Kalle jumped up and down excitedly.

The other Younglings were eager to hear a story about everyone's lovable Jedi Knight. To show this, they all sat in a circle around the Jedi Padawan, and all leaned forward giving Eleesha their undivided attention.

Eleesha rubbed the back of her head a little nervously. "What do you want to know?"

The Younglings groaned. "How about a time you went on a mission with Master Bonteri, Padawan Eleesha?" Ra'kk said through his breathing mask.

Eleesha closed her eyes. _Hmm, missions I went with my Master... There are so many what to tell them...AH HA! _A thought came to the Pandoran's mind. "Ok listen up then, I will tell you a story about our first mission together... I had just got picked as Ahsoka's apprentice...

She went on to tell the Younglings the tale of that adventure. As they continued to journey into space.

000000000000

Ahsoka sneezed, you know what that means, someone was talking about her. She was currently wandering the halls of the building. She had miscalculated slightly when she was navigating through. In the common language, she was lost. The Bonteri let out a frustrated sigh. She looked at the clock that was hanging close to the wall. The the was currently 5:57. Good thing she left early. Ashoka used the Force to sense her way around. She was commanded to turn left then right. Straight down the hall, down the stairs, right and then up. She followed these directions and soon was at the door of the senator's dinner room. She opened the doors.

"I am very sorry I am late."Ahsoka bowed.

"Ah, no worries Master Jedi." Orlando went on, "May I introduce to you my family. Lori is my wife and these are my children. Chloe, Durian, and Curt." The respective family members stood up when Orlando addressed them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Ahsoka sat down at her seat such was on the opposite of the Senator.

"Is it true you're a Jedi?" Asked Curt, excitement liked his eyes.

"Yes I am a Jedi." nodded Ahsoka.

"Phth! That title is just for show. You probably can't even fight." Durian crossed his arms.

"Durian!" Lori rebuked.

"No it's fine. I'm used to it by now." Ahsoka interjected.

"No, my dear. It is an unexceptional behavior." Lori glared at her son. There was a pregnant pause, it could have lasted for who knows how long. Good thing dinner was ready.

"Dinner is ready now Master." D-7841 interrupted.

"Thank you D-7841. You may go now." Orlando told the droid.

"Very well."

Ahsoka looked at the family they were all humans, with light brown hair. They were all dressed fancy, and Ahsoka could tell by their manners that they were genteel. With the exception of the boy, but he probably had something against Jedi. Jedi don't meddle with other peoples business so Ahsoka dismissed it. She looked at her plate. It looked delicious. She was about to pick up her utensils to cut her food, until a certain boy named Curt took them.

Chloe spoke up for the first time, "Curt! As much as I want to see the Jedi do something cool, that was not the way to go!"

"Chloe! You wanted to see Jedi tricks! This is the way to go!"

"Not this way!"

The sister and the brother started to fight, and soon they got the whole family into it. Ahsoka smiled, she guessed that underneath all that polite stuff they were just like an ordinary family. The Jedi Knight being the peacekeeper she was, decided to let the family work it out. She continued to watch them. They were yelling, pointing, and whatever humans do when they argue.** (AN: Ahsoka is a terrible peacekeeper!) **5 minutes into the argument, Ahsoka was getting hungry. Curt was still holding her utensils, so she outstretched her hand. The utensils soared across from Curt's hand to her's. Now that got everyone's attention, as they all looked at the Jedi. Ahsoka knowing everyone was looking at her kept a calm and peaceful face, cutting her food as if nothing happened. Everything was silent, except for the occasional sound of metal touching food...then it sunk in.

"WOW! Could you do that again?! Oh, could you, could you?!" Exclaimed Curt and Chloe. They were jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hey children! Where in the planet of Mustafar did your manners go?" Lori corrected her children, "Show some respect! I'm sure Jedi Bonteri has other things to do!"

"Awww." The crestfallen children replied.

Ahsoka thought to her own daughter Mina. Oh Boy! If Mina was like this when she was a teen... Ahsoka sighed mentally. Knowing how she was in her early teens, Mina Bonteri would probably be the same. Hating to see the children so sad the Torgruta spoke. "I could be able to show you all some tricks after dinner if you would like."

"YAY!" replied the excited children as they started to eat as fast as they could.

Durian rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what his stepbrother and stepsister were doing. How could they be so excited about some Jedi tricks?

000000000000

Ahsoka was showing some trick like she had promised. She was currently using the Force to hover a plane, and was flying it around. You could her the mirthful laugh of the children, and the applause of the parents. Durian had already excused himself from the Dinner room and had left. She landed the plane, the moment she did this she suddenly felt the urge to draw out her lightsaber from the Force. She obeyed and drew out her main saber. She ignited it's white glowing blade just in time to deflect a laser that coming at Lori. She looked and faced her opponent, holding her lightsaber in a defencive form. Her opponent was cloaked with a mask covering his face. The blaster used to fire at the Jedi was still smoking. Her opponent then ran out the door.

"Senator! Get your family to a safe place I'm going after him!" Ahsoka then followed her enemy's trail and raced out the door. "Hey you stop!"

The person didn't listen, and threw a smoke bomb into the hallway. **(AN: When do they listen?) **The Jedi Knight waved her hand to clear the smoke and kept on running through the fog. The enemy fired some more bolts her way, though she defected them all. The Torgruta then threw her lightsaber at the man. He ducked and kick the handle of the blade to send it back to her direction. She caught it and gave a frustrated groan. He ran to the entrance to the senator's mansion, and hopped on a speeder. He speed off on his speeder. Ahsoka searched for a speeder and found one. She hopped on and began the speeder chase. She zoomed through the back streets of Cloud City, following the shooter's speeder. Once she was close enough she jumped and did a flip and landed on her enemy's speeder. She dug her lightsaber into the speeder and it came to a halt. The force of that stop sent bothe the Jedi and the man flying. They both landed on a abandoned plattform.

"Who are you?"

As a reply the figure fired some more blaster bolts her way. Ahsoka defected them back. He dodged the bolts and threw a bomb instead.

BOOM!

The force of the explosion blew Ahsoka and her enemy apart. Ahsoka went off the edge of the platform and was holding the edge of the ramp with one arm. Using her Jedi reflexes she pulled herself on to the now burning platform. The man was no where in sight. Ahsoka, in a crouched position, clenched her hands. He got away! She noticed that her deactivated lightsaber was on the ground. She used the Force to pull it into her hand, and placed it on her belt. She stood up. Ahsoka sighed she had better get back to see if the senator's family was okay.

000000000000

**Ok...It's a wrap! I officially don't know where this story is going. This story is totally different than what I imagined. I guess it happens. Sorry about the chase scene. I don't really like to do action scenes, so therefore I'm not the best. So thats all for this chapter, thanks for reading and I'll see you when I update!**


	7. The Calm Before the Storm!

**Hello! So this chapter is really really short because things just start to heat up next chapter. Hope you enjoy this short chapter as we continue the Master and the Apprentice.**

**Disclaimer:...It is a short chapter...do I still have do it?... I don't own star wars...(Sigh)**

000000000000

_The New Horizon_ finally landed on the icy cold planet of Ilum. Eleesha was wearing a nice warm robe that was made for freezing weather. She walked down the ship's ramp with the Younglings close behind. Eleesha trudged into the snow. She used the Force to sense where Master Yoda was waiting.

"Come on Younglings, this way."

Eleesha started to head for the direction Master Yoda's signature was. The Younglings followed, and they continued to trudge through the snow until Kalle came up and fell in line with Eleesha.

"Hey, Padawan Altari?" Kalle asked in a quiet voice so nobody else could hear.

Eleesha sensed that something was wrong with the usually hyper Youngling."Yes, Kalle?" The Pandoran answered with equal quietness.

"Do you think I'll ever get picked as a Padawan?"

The said Padawan was surprised at the question. "Of course, Kalle. What makes you say that?"

Kalle replied with a sad face."I..well...I...I just don't think anyone would...Masters and Knights just overlook me..." The Initiate looked down.

Eleesha understood how the youngling felt about being overlooked by Masters and Knights. In fact, she was so overlooked and was almost sent to the Educational Corps. If her Master didn't take her she didn't know what she would be dong. The Pandoran hated to see people sad, but she didn't really know how to cheer Kalle up. What did her Master do when she was down? Eleesha thought back to the times that she was down, an how Ahsoka cheered her up. Eleesha decided to take a leaf out of her Master's book and gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry Kalle! I am sure you will get picked."

"You really think so, Padawan Altari?!"

"I know so." Eleesha said confidently, " I am sure your future Master will pick you, just you wait."

This made Kalle feel a lot better. "Thank you very much!"

Eleesha was satisfied with how she dealt with that. It gave her confidence in her skills. Yet, she couldn't help but get this weird feeling from the Force bond that she and her Master shared. With her current skills, she could safely say that it wasn't a good feeling.

000000000000

Anakin taped the table for the millionth time that day. He was worried. He could sense through his Force bond with Ahsoka, even though he was a bunch of light years away, that she was distraught. That wasn't good, no, that wasn't good at all. Katooni was troubled by her Master's concern, Obi-Wan was too troubled by his former apprentice. He was also was worried about Ahsoka, and Petro was concerned for everyone mentioned. If the Future, Present and Past walked into a bar they would say that this was insanely intense! **(AN: That was random...)**

They still had at least half a rotation of the planet Ahsoka was on. **(AN: I forgot the name O_O)** Katooni realized something. "Everyone, I think we should stop worrying over Master Bonteri. She is not a full-fledged Jedi Knight for nothing you know."

Anakin looked to his current Padawan. She was right. He gave a smirk. "Your absolutely right, my young Padawan." Anakin got up form where he was sitting and patted Katooni's head. Now this started a argument on how she was not that 'young' anymore.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his Padawan, Petro, join into the argument. Now this was more like it. Yelling and screaming like there was no tomorrow. Obi-Wan shook his head. Oh man! In about half a rotation Ahsoka would be in their group again, and that means constant yelling and bantering. Obi-Wan sighed. Would those two ever grow up? He looked to Katooni, it looked like Anakin had done it again. His former Padawan had managed to make another capable future Knight. The Jedi Master suddenly found an opening to embarrass Anakin. He was totally going to take that glorious opportunity for payback.

000000000000

Kalle, Ra'kk, Tru, Dara, Yuka, and Fini were all currently in the cold tunnels. They had been told that they would be trapped in the icy caverns of Ilum if they didn't hurry to get their Saber Crystals. "Do or do not, there is no try." Was Yoda's last words to them.

"We should split up. Since only we can see our crystals, it is the best choose." Ra'kk stroked his mask. Ra'kk looked like the famous Jedi Master, Plo Koon. The only difference was that Ra'kk was shorter and that his voice was a little higher pitched.

"Alright! Lee are totally going to find my crystals." Exclaimed Kalle. She put her hand in front of her.

"Yeah we all can do this!" Agreed Tru. He put his hand on top of Kalle's.

"Piece of cake!" Dara said, placing her hand on the now growing pile. Soon everyone's hands were all in.

"May the Force be with us." Stated Ra'kk.

With that the Younglings departed from one another. Each taking a different way that would lead them on their journey to be true Jedi.

000000000000

Ahsoka was hopping from one building roof top to another. The Force was disturbed, and Ahsoka could feel that it was giving warnings to her. She was worried about Senator Orlando and his family. Hopefully the senator managed to get his family to safety. If something had happened that would not be good.

The Jedi Knight could sense very faintly that her former Master was coming to the planet soon. Ahsoka knew that SkyGuy probably sensed that she was in distress. She calmed herself. She wouldn't want to make anyone excessively worried. She continued to Force leap above the lighted streets of Cloud City.

Why would assassin come and try to attack the family? Ahsoka would have said it was for the money the senator owned, but the Force told her it was something else. If this mysterious person was skilled enough to get away from a Jedi Knight, then it was probably something worth more than just money. But what would this person want? That was the million Republic credits question. She was going to need to report to the Jedi Council immediately.

000000000000

Darth Xylem gave a evil smile. Everything was going to plan. He could sense the Jedi's confusion, and the Sith lord liked it. The time was coming closer. When the Jedi would all be destroyed, and the Era of the Sith would begin. But first he would need _3 things_. He had to be patient. His Master should be preparing for the ceremony right now. He just had to be errand boy for him. Just because he was his so called Master. His Master better watch out because when he was strong enough...

He activated one of his dark blades and threw it into a pillar near by and cut it straight through. He used the Force to return the blade back to his hand. Time to continue the carefully planned scheme. "You there! Go and executive strategy 2." The Sith called out in a deep and dark voice.

"As you wish."

000000000000

**...I told you it was short. But anyway, is Darth Xylem making his move? What are the 3 things that he needs? Thanks for reading and review! Bye!**


	8. Bad News!

**YAYAYAYYAYAYYYYY! I totally knew it! She is Fulcrum! WWOOWOOWOWOW! ****Opps, sorry about that. I just found out today that...You know _that_...I don't really want to spoil it...Rebels are so awesome now! Ok, on with this story! P.S sorry for the** **late update. I have been having trouble with the story.**

**Discaimer: I don't know how to spell 'Disclaimer' correctly lol! I don't own star wars because if I did Fulcrum's reveal would have been a lot better. ^_^**

000000000000

When Ahsoka reached the senator's mansion she noticed that there was a police squad on the scene. She walked at a quick pace towards the front door when she was stopped by a police droid.

"Halt! You can't enter right now. We are currently investigating the scene." The droid put up his hands.

Ahsoka crossed her arms."What has happened here?"

"I am sorry that is classified information. Now why are you here? Are you family or a friend to the victims?' Inquired the Police droid.

Ahsoka groaned. Now was not the time to have 'classified info'. She examined the droid, it was a newer police model. If she remembered correctly the droid model was built after the end of the war. The new models had a Republic control panel that Jedi could access. She found it and waved her hand in front of it. The panel turned and rotated, and the droid's eyes flickered.

"I am Police Droid 667-333-478 at your service, Jedi Knight Ahsoka Bonteri."

Ahsoka smiled a bit, good thing the Senate made new droids. "Could you tell me some details on what the police are doing here?"

"The Police got a call from Senator Orlando saying that his son had been kidnaped. We were dispatched right away, unfortunately the culprit got away with the son. We are currently looking for any clues that could lead us to his location."

Ahsoka frowned she knew something had happened. The situation had become even more desperate."Have you found anything?"

"Negative."

"Where is Senator Orlando and his family now?"

"They are currently in the main family room with a squad of police droids."

"Could you take me there?"

"As you wish this way."

The droid lead Ahsoka to the place where the family was. Left,right,right,left. Ahsoka memorized every turn they made and created a mental map for herself. Soon, after passing several golden doors, the droid stopped and inserted it's card key into a wall. The walls became doors and creaked open, revealing 12 police droids. The Torgruta was impressed at the technology. _Eleesha would have loved this. _Ahsoka thought.

"This way, General Bonteri." The droid escorted Ahsoka to a hovering pad. The Jedi Knight stood upon the pad and soon she was descending into the ground. She sighed at the new information. It was not good. _I wonder who got kidnapped. _The Torgruta felt a feeling of failure rise up with in her, but she released it. She hadn't failed. Not yet, the mission wasn't over yet.

Still descending into what Ahsoka thought was the Senator's secret bunker, she pressed her comlink on. It blinked for a few moments before it turned fully green. She spoke in to it.

"This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Bonteri, come in please."

A voice came through. _"Knight Bonteri, this is Master Ti speaking. Is there anything wrong?"_

"Yes, Master Ti, I am afraid that the mission here has worsened." Ahsoka took a deep breath before continuing, "Senator Orlando and his family were attacked by mysterious man. I managed to drive him away from the family, but while I was doing so one of the kids was kidnapped."

_"I see."_ Master Ti paused obviously digesting the information, _"And the person you chased? Did you apprehend him?"_

"No, I chased after him but he escaped."

_"Hmm, do you know why the person would attack the family?"_

"Not really, Master Ti, when I asked the Senator he said he didn't know."

There was silence for a couple of seconds. The Younger Torgruta could sense that Shakk was thinking. Finally Master Ti spoke. _"Ahsoka, continue on following the Council's instructions until Master Skywalker and Kenobi arrive. I will inform the Council on this new information. Got it?"_

"Yes, Master Ti."

_"Very well, May the Force be with you."_

The transmission ended, and so did Ahsoka's serenity. She was even more confused, none of the facts made sense. Why would a person send death threats to stop a mere festival? Why send an expert assassin to eliminate them? Also, why capture only the one kid when you could have just have killed all of the family? On top of these questions, the Force was sending warnings every now and then. "Ugh!" The young Jedi yelled, letting her frustration out. She unclipped her main lightsaber, and held it in her hand. Having the familiar hilt in her hand, the only thing at the moment that wasn't confusing, calmed her down. One thing for sure, she need to get more information.

000000000000

Eleesha Altari giggled slightly as the ice wall began to freeze over again. She remembered the time when she was last there on the cold planet. When Master Yoda told her clan that they had limited time, she was a bundle of nerves. It didn't help that she had just read the book _Facts about Ilum _the day before. One of the facts was on how long the sun took to come upon the building. She remembered on how Seko triumphantly broke through the ice. Suddenly she felt some strange feeling through the force. It was coming from the crystal caves.

Master Yoda interrupted her thoughts. "Padawan Altari?"

She turned her attention from the ice door to the Grandmaster. "Yes, Master Yoda?"

"Sense something, do you?"

"Yes Master Yoda, I sense a disturbance."

"Hmm, Knight Bonteri, taught you well, she has. Disturbance here in the caves, not many sense. The Dark side, it is. Strong, the feeling is not. Those who sense it, sharp they are, yes."

Eleesha's eyes widened,"The cave? Then we have to go an-"

Yoda chuckled, "Trust in the Younglings, we must. Have faith in them, you should."

"Yes, Master, of course." Eleesha turned back to look at the door of ice.

000000000000

Kalle walked through the icy caves. So far she had managed to slip on some ice, meet 500 dead ends, and still couldn't find her crystal. She couldn't sense it either. Frustrated, Kalle sat down. At this rate she would be trapped on this icy planet. What if she stayed here forever? Never to make it to the rank of Jedi Master, let alone the rank of Jedi Padawan. Kalle could feel some tears swelling up in her eyes. The truth stung like fire. Yes, she wouldn't be picked as a Padawan if she didn't find her crystal.

She brought her knees up and put her head down into them. Despair and fear overtook her. She could hear voices yelling out_ You'll never make it! _and _You suck! _She covered her ears, trying to block out the unwanted and cruel voices. Then suddenly a much kinder voice pierced through the dark cloud that was encircling her._ Don't worry Kalle! I am sure your future Master will pick you, just you wait. _

_This voice sounds familiar. _Kalle thought. _Yes, I remember. That voice belongs to Padawan Altari._ _She believes in me. _As hope once again filled the Initiate, the Dark Side retreated back, and the caves were peaceful again. Kalle stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. As she was doing so, there was a blue glimmer a few feet away. Surprised, the young human girl walked up to it. In the ice was a blue shimmering crystal. A huge smile graced Kalle's faced as she removed her new crystal. She did it!

000000000000

**Ok! That the end of the 8th chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and the support! It helps a lot. So thanks for reading and review! See ya! XD**


	9. Lightsaber Building!

**Hello! Let us start this out with a couple of warnings. 1. I don't know a lot about lightsabers. 2. I suck at writing action scenes. 3. I am skipping on what happened to the other Younglings in Ilum because I have no inspiration was so ever. So I will leave what happened to your imagination. Let's just get started with Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

000000000000

Eleesha Altari turned the Autopilot on. The New Horizon was heading out of Ilum's cold atmosphere and into outer space. The Younglings were in the mess hall, getting a quick bite after their adventures. That was where the Pantoran was currently headed. _So far so good. _Thought Eleesha. A couple of corridors later, she opened the door into the mess hall. The Younglings were too intent on listening to the story Ra'kk was currently telling that they didn't notice that their escort was there.

"-those bats in the cave were making all sorts of noises. I don't know what overcame me at that time, but I just jumped across the ridge, without any calculations or anything. In retrospect it was really dangerous, but in the end I found my crystal." The Kel Dorian held up his newly found green crystal. The Younglings cheered and clapped.

"That's awesome, Ra'kk!" Dara exclaimed, "See I told you all that this would be a piece of cake!"

"Yeah! Here's to passing!" Kalle yelled getting out her blue crystal.

The others got out their crystals. Yuka got a blue crystal, a blue crystal also for Tru, a green one for Dara, Ra'kk's green one of course, and Fini got a green one also. They lifted their lightsaber crystals and held the together. **(AN: Like holding your glass up and making a toast Star wars style! XD) **After a few moments, they broke the connection off and continued to tell accounts.

Eleesha leaned by the door. She was amused at the Younglings insensibility to her. The Padawan wondered how long she could go standing there unnoticed. Judging by how the Initiates were still talking, it would be a long time. Making herself known, Eleesha clapped trice. It worked and soon all the Younglings' eyes were on her. Their faces were filled with surprise and confusion at, what seemed like, Eleesha's sudden appearance. They didn't even hear the door open. Eleesha giggled inwardly,"I hope you all enjoyed telling tales, but now is the time to actually build your lightsabers." The Pantoran motioned towards the door, "This way." The Younglings got out of their seats and proceeded to follow their escort.

"Padawan Altari?" Asked Ra'kk.

"Hmm?" Eleesha asked as they passed the training room.

"How long were you standing there?"

Eleesha flashed a smile, "Long enough, Ra'kk, long enough."

000000000000

Ahsoka stepped out of the platform, as soon as she did the pad started to ascend. She looked around. The walls were made up of sturdy Rylum, one of the strongest materials on the planet. Rylum could withstand extreme heat and cold. In fact, they were used as walls for training facilities. Rylum could be cut with a lightsaber, of course, but it would be more difficult to. There was a big door in front of the Jedi, Ahsoka sensed the Senator and his remaining family in there. Suddenly there was another presence that she couldn't recognize and it was followed by a loud cry.

"HELP!"

Ahsoka's Jedi instincts kicked in. Not wasting any time to politely knock, she barged into the room. What she saw was Orlando sprawled on the floor unconscious, his family frightly huddled together, a bunch of sliced droid parts on the floor, and a man with a red lightsaber. The person sensed the Jedi's presence immediately and went into action. Swinging his blade wildly and with force, he attacked at the Torgruta. Ahsoka summoned her two lightsabers with the Force and blocked the oncoming attack. She retaliated with a lower sweep. Her opponent back flipped and landed safely a few feet away.

Going on the offensive, The Jedi Knight swung her main blade to the right. The enemy blocked it, but swiftly and immediately ended the contact, by flipping again. Thus ending the possibility to get a lightsaber lock. He knew if he did it would be very difficult to block Ahsoka's Shoto blade, as this was the danger when facing Jar'Kai practitioners. Unexpectedly, the man extinguished his lightsaber, and twisted the lightsaber about a 180 degrees. He then ignited it again. This time it was a red lightsaber whip._ You got to be kidding me. _Thought Ahsoka as she prepared to defend herself.

The red whip lashed out at her, and she blocked it with her shoto, but unfortunately the whip wrapped around the blade and soon it was pulled from her hand. The distinguished shoto flew across and fell into the enemy's free hand. The man switched his whip into a lightsaber again, and started attacking. Only having one lightsaber now, Ahsoka fell back into a dodge and block system. Using the Force, Ahsoka used her free hand to perform Electrical Judgement. Surprised, the assassin barely managed to block the incoming lightning. Using this to her advantage, the Jedi Knight switched the Shoto's allegiance again, as it fell back into her hand.

Seeing that it was a losing battle, the assassin decided to tell his boss's ultimatum. He spoke with a raspy voice, "Tell Senator Orlando that if he wants his precious Durian back. Bring _it _to the lower tower in 2 rotations. If not..." The man pretended to slit his throat, "I'll leave you with that, Jedi." The man threw a thermal detonator on the ground.

Ahsoka, sensing the danger, returned her lightsabers back to her belt and quickly ran over to where the senator and his family were. It exploded and Ahsoka outstretched her hands pushing the fire and smoke away. Her footing slide a bit as she blocked the raging flames. Ahsoka could feel her hands starting to burn from the heat. To the relief of everyone, the explosion died down leaving a very burnt room. Ahsoka sat down to catch her breath, and to examine her hands. The burns didn't look that bad, in fact, with the Force you could have healed it instantly. Ahsoka decided to heal it at a better time. She looked at the unconscious family. She needed answers now and fast.

000000000000

"Focus and let the Force flow through you." Huyang told the Younglings.

"Argggh!" Yelled Fini as his lightsaber pieces fell on the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You're all not doing it right!" The Professor admonished.

Letting her anger get the best of her, Kalle retorted, "Well Professor, if you would stop telling us things we already know maybe we could do this much faster."

"Ah! I am hurt, well then you don't need Professor Huyang here any more since you obviously know what you are doing." The Droid walk to the back of the room and disappeared behind the shelves that were keeping all the lightsaber parts.

"Kalle! You just hurt the Professor's feelings!" Tru said in an accusing tone.

"Sorry." Kalle muttered.

The door opened and Eleesha strode in carrying some Terratta strips to eat. She tossed one to each Youngling and sat down to munch on her's. "So how's it going with the lightsaber building?" The only response the Pantoran got was a bunch of groans. "I'll take that as a 'not good'. Where is the Professor?"

"Kalle insulted the Professor and, well, he stormed off." answered Ra'kk, "I never knew that droids could get their feelings hurt."

"I'm sorry okay! The Professor was just getting on my nerves."

Eleesha's eyes widened in surprise. That was unexpected. "Oh well, I'm sure that the droid will come around eventually." Huh, she never thought she would say that.

"Padawan Altari, could you help us?" asked Yuka. This question was followed by murmurs of agreement.

Eleesha crossed her arms, "Help you all?" She shook her head, "I'm not sure, Yuka. That's the Professor's job."

"Pleaaaasssseee!" The group of Initiates begged together.

No matter how hard Eleesha tried she, like her Master, couldn't resist the onslaught of puppy dog eyes. Giving in, Eleesha sighed. "Alright, but if I get in trouble with the Council I'll tell them it was all you guys."

"You won't get in trouble Padawan Altari. After all, Master Bonteri and you know all the council members and have good relations with them." Proclaimed Tru with a smile.

Taking off her lightsaber from it's place on her belt, Eleesha dismantled it with the Force. "Ok, here is the power converter along with the power cells. The flux aperture is this thing right here." The Padawan pointed to the pieces as she went along, "This," She took out her green crystal, "is the heart of the lightsaber. Got it?" There were nods around the room. "Sometimes the pieces will feel like the don't belong, but just trust that it will all come together in the end." Eleesha finished her little lecture by combining her lightsaber back together. It made a satisfying thunk in her hand. She returned it back to her belt.

"Alright let's do this!" Yelled Kalle.

Soon all of the Initiates were back to building their lightsabers. Eleesha smiled as she watched them. She hoped what she had said helped them a bit. Despite being in a serene situation, Eleesha couldn't shake the fact that something was wrong. Something was approaching, something big. One thing was for sure, she did not like it.

000000000000

**So that was it for Chapter 9 hope you all enjoyed it! As I said before at the beginning of this Chapter, I don't really do action stuff that well... Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! Hmm, I am hungry now. Terratta strips sound kinda good right now. How about you guys?**


	10. Secret Revealed!

**Chapter 10! Yay! We made it to double digits!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer 10 = I don't don't don't don't don't don't don't don't don't don't own STAR WARS!**

000000000000

"I did it!" Kalle exclaimed suddenly. After 30 minutes of pure anger and frustration. The Youngling had finally put together her lightsaber. She ignited it, to her delight, it didn't explode in her face. Rather, it was a blue lightsaber blade.

"Good job Kalle!" Fini praised, "I knew you could do it." He gave a Togruta smile.

"Let's test these bad boys out." Dara exclaimed as she hopped from her seat.

"Yeah great idea! Ra'kk you are going down!" Kalle shouted. She headed for the door.

"I fail to see how I am involved." Ra'kk muttered under his breath. Following the other Initiates, they all headed to the training room.

000000000000

Eleesha deflected the 5 incoming blaster bolts. Holding true to her word, Eleesha was practicing her lightsaber techniques. The Pantoran had turned on 8 remotes and had set them to the highest level. This was proving slightly difficult, although she had stunned 3 remotes already. Sensing that the Younglings were approaching, the Padawan decided to end her training session. She used the Force to blow 2 back and deflected the incoming bolts. She sent them to the remaining remotes, making them immobile. Breathing heavily, Eleesha extinguished her green lightsaber and put it on her belt.

"That was so cool, Padawan Altari!" Kalle said. Soon Eleesha was surrounded by elated Younglings. The said Younglings were gushing out praise upon the older Jedi. Well, Kalle was mostly doing the gushing.

Uncomfortable with such praise, Eleesha awkwardly grinned. "Ahhh, Thanks Kalle," Eleesha crossed her arms, "Is there a reason why you all are here?"

"Yes," Tru responded, "we have all finished our lightsabers." The Younglings took out their lightsabers in response and ignited them. Vibrant colors of green and blue filled the room.

Eleesha grin got bigger. _So they did it huh._ "Excellent job, everyone. I supo-" The Padawan got cut off by a strong warning from the Force.

"Padawan Altari?" Asked Ra'kk confused at why Eleesha suddenly cut off.

"I need to go check something. I'll be right back." Answered The Pantoran.

Eleesha swiftly left the room and headed to the Cockpit. While she was running towards the Cockpit, the ship gave a big lurch. The Pantoran banged into the hallway wall. She quickly got up and continued running. Jumping into the pilot seat, Eleesha could tell that the ship was in, what looked like, an asteroid field. _What the?! _Thought the Padawan. Turning off the engine of the ship, Eleesha let _The New Horizon _drift slowly. She racked her brain, she didn't remember any fields on this course. So why were they clearly in one? Eleesha checked the damage done to the ship. _Nothing too bad just a couple of scratches. Scratches? Oh no! Master is going to kill me!_ Eleesha knew her Master wouldn't kill her, but still an angry Ahsoka was something you did not want. The door to the Cockpit opened.

"Is everything alright Padawan Altari?" asked Yuka. She and the other Initiates had sensed their escort's uneasiness.

Eleesha knew that her anxiety wasn't helping the situation. She calmed herself down and put up some mental barriers that her Master had taught her a couple of years back. "Not exactly, we are currently in an asteroid field."

"An Asteroid field?!" Tru exclaimed, "But there are no Asteroid fields in this area!"

"I thought so too, but clearly we are currently in one." Eleesha crossed her arms, "You guys buckle up. It's going to be a rough ride."

The Younglings obeyed, and Eleesha turned on the engines again. Thankfully, she had lots of practice on how to avoid the big Asteroids. Her Master and Master Skywalker had taught Katooni, Petro, and her how to fly. Although Master Skywalker was a great pilot, Eleesha had to agree with Master Kenobi that what Anakin was doing was suicide. Eleesha took the controls and guided _The New Horizon _through. As they continued through the field, The young Padawan could sense a dark presence. It was cold and sinister, almost like she was in the presence of a...Eleesha's eyes widened. Why would that kind of feeling be here in an asteroid field?

000000000000

"Hold still please."

"Oww!" Orlando exclaimed as the needle pierced into his skin. **(AN: Because in the Star Wars world there are still shots.)**

"I said hold still." stated the medic droid.

"I am holding still!"

The senator and his family were at the Medical center. The Jedi Knight was meditating in the corner of the white room. Ahsoka opened one eye slowly, and examined the family. Orlando was hugging his worried and crying wife, and his wife was holding Chloe and Curt. It hurt the Torgruta to see the family like that. She silently promised she would get Durian back. After a while they stopped hugging. Seeing that this was the best time to get information, Ahsoka got up from her position and confronted the senator. "Senator Orlando, the kidnappers left a message for you. They said that if you want your son back then you would need to bring _it _in 2 rotations. I have to ask what is _it_?"

Orlando's face paled when he heard 'it'.

"What is this thing, dear?" croaked Lori, sniffing slightly.

Putting on a fake smile that wouldn't fool a field mice, Orlando spoke with fake cheeriness, "How about you take the kids to the room next door. I will talk with Knight Bonteri."

Despite the falseness, the wife obeyed taking the kids with her to the other room. If Ahsoka was suspicious that Orlando was hiding something she was completely sure of it now. She didn't even need the Force to tell that he was hiding something. The sweat in his brow, the fake smile and tone. Yep.

"Master Jedi. I knew I shouldn't have hidden it from you." Orlando closed his eyes, "It was how I was raised. Keep secrets to yourself." He paused.

Ahsoka was silent, knowing that if she interrupted now she would only ruin the truth revealing moment. She nodded in acknowledgement.

After a couple of moments Orlando...

000000000000

**(AN:Now for some humor.) **Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was sulking. He was being beat at Holo-chess by his young Padawan. You might say that it was beginner's luck, but it is kind of hard to think of it that way when you lose for the 23 time.

"I win again, Master!" Katooni exclaimed excitedly.

Scratch that, make it 24 times. Anakin inwardly groaned, he had to give it to his Padawan, She was good. When did she get so good? The only other person that could beat him in Holo-chess was... Oh! The person was his wife, Padme Skywalker. Trying to save what was left of his deflated ego, Anakin replied. "You clearly cheated, Katooni."

"No I did not!"

Anakin grinned, "Yeah you did, see that move right there was illegal."

"Yeah, well it definitely doesn't say so in this rule and guideline book." Katooni answered as she showed him the data pad.

"You would go by a data pad's rules than the rule of you own Master?" Anakin pretended to look hurt.

Katooni rolled her eyes, "You're impossible!"

"No, I'm not. I'm just right all the time."

Katooni playfully punched her Master's arm. "Yeah right!"

000000000000

"So your saying this has a great power?" Ahsoka said a bit skeptically as she examined the tiny object in the senator's hand.

"Yes, my father never told me what kind of power though. He always called it 'a force to be reckoned with.'" Orlando smiled a bit at the memory.

"I see. Is that all you know?" The Torgruta searched his mind with the force to see if he was lying.

"Yes Master Jedi. This thing can only be destroyed by the Great Blue Moon. The Great Blue Moon only comes every 1000 years, this has been passed down from generation to generation. The Moon comes this year. I am certain this is why they want me to stop the festival and have kidnapped my son."

"I sense you are telling the truth, Senator. However, this is information you should have not have held back from the Republic. You know, you could get punish for upholding this kind information."

"Yes I know." Orlando what was going to happen. The Jedi would be sure to bail on them, leaving them to fend for themselves."Are you going to report me, Master Jedi?"

Ahsoka smiled, which surprised him. "I will tell the Jedi Council about this information, but they don't have to know it was from you."

Orlando was confused, "What? Isn't that breaking the rules?"

The said Jedi laughed, "Senator Orlando, we aren't breaking we are 'bending' them. Luckily for you I am an expert at bending them."

Orlando smiled back too, "You know, You Jedi are different than the stories they tell here."

"I do my best." Ahsoka replied.

000000000000

**Done! So what do you guys think with the new development in this chapter? How was it?** **Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing as always! Bye!**


	11. A Cry For Help!

**Hey guys! So this is chapter 11 of The Master and the Apprentice. Things start to kick in to motion in the chapter. So let's get on with a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh I don't own Star Wars...**

000000000000

Eleesha glided The New Horizon over the last asteroid. In the safe zone now, the Padawan let her breath, that she didn't even notice she was holding, go. She turned on the Autopilot again, and leaned backward in her chair. She relaxed so much that she almost forgot the presence of the Younglings. So her body gave a little and unoticable jump scare in her seat when the Younglings, in the back, made a bunch of shuffling noises. _You should know better than that, Eleesha! _She reprimanded herself. The Pantoran was glad for once that her Master was not here. Even though her scare jump was unoticable to others, Ahsoka would have picked it up immediately. Oh she could see it now, her Torgruta Master laughing hard on how she got a little scare from some Jedi Initiates. It had happened once, she and Ahsoka were sent on a mission to Dantooine. She had gotten separated from her master and she got a scare from a baby Iraiz. Ahsoka didn't let that one go for a whole week. Of course, she had gotten pay back for that time. Eleesha smiled at the memory. A voice pulled her back from her thoughts.

"Awesome! That was so cool! Where did you learn how to fly like that?" Kalle hopped up and down excitedly.

Smiling, Eleesha replied, "I-"

BLEEP!

The Padawan looked at her now blinking Comlink. It was blinking in yellow. Which usually meant it was a wide range signal with no specific comlink in mind. "Excuse me for a second, Younglings, I'm going to have to take this." Not wasting time, Eleesha walked to the closest private room, which was the living room, and clicked the comlink. There was static for a couple of seconds, as one would expect since she was in space, until finally a voice came through.

"Hello, is anyone there? This is Jedi Padawan Seko Jiliah. We need help, I-" The rest of the message was lost to static as the signal ended.

"Seko? Seko!" Eleesha tried to get the connection back but to no avail. _What should I do? _Eleesha asked herself. Seko was her best friend and fellow Jedi Padawan. She couldn't just continue on her route to the Jedi Temple, but the Younglings... From Seko's tone of voice, Eleesha could tell that whatever trouble the Twi'lek was in it was dangerous. The Pantoran didn't want the Initiates to get hurt because of her. Calming her trouble mind, Eleesha called on the Force to aid her in her decision. There were two ways, continue on the path headed towards Coruscant and never forgive herself for not helping, or help and take a risk. Eleesha grinned as her decision was made._ The risk it is then._

000000000000

A Jedi shuttle landed on Cloud City. The ramp towards the ship opened slowly, and stopped midway. There was a noise that sounded like a _THUMP!_ This got the mechanics to star working and the ramp continued to lower down until it reached the platform of it's destination. The two Jedi teams exited down the ramp from their shuttle.

"Remind me, when we get back, to upgrade these old bucket of bolts." Anakin said as he inspected the ramp.

"I must admit they are outdated." Obi-Wan stroked his beard and added, "Or maybe you landed the ship so hard it broke. Considering on how well you drive, I can believe it." This statement earned a couple of snickers and giggles.

"Ha, ha, ha." The younger Jedi Master said sarcastically, "Very funny."

Petro started to punch an invisible enemy, "Oh yeah! Once we find the Sith," He punched the air harder and faster, "He is going down."

Obi-Wan put his hand on Petro's shoulder. "Petro you will not engage this 'Sith' Ahsoka, Anakin, and I can handle it. Understood?"

"Awwww, but Master-"

Anakin decided to back up Obi-Wan, "No 'buts' Petro. You and Katooni will stay out of it if possible."

Petro slumped his shoulders. Defeated he replied. "Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Come now, let us meet with Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said. He could sense something was amiss. He looked to Anakin and it was clear that The Chosen One could sensed it too. It wasn't really a good sign right off the bat. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

0000000000000

Ahsoka was currently at one of Orlando's secret bunker. Seriously, how many bunkers does this guy have? I suppose when your rich you have money to spend. To the Jedi Knight's dismay, Orlando had given her all the record files and holograms on the subject of the little object, that Ahsoka learned was a rune. So she was currently surrounded by holo chips and data pads. The family was asleep near her position so she would be able to protect them if anyone attacked. She knew that her backup had arrived and were coming closer to the coordinates she had sent. The Torgruta picked up a data pad. It was about runes in Cloud City; She scrolled through the contents.

_History of Runes _

_Why Runes Are Almost Gone_

_Cloud City's Known Runes _

_Fun Facts About Runes_

_Charm Runes _

_The Worst Rune of All Time and Effects_

Deciding to give the last one a look, Ahsoka clicked it.

_The worst rune in history is called the Hakai. It is said to bring mass destruction and chaos, wherever it goes. To activate it yo-_

The next words, Ahsoka noted, were erased.

_-things. These things often ar-_

_-The guardian of this is the-ando family. Ha-_

The article ended there. Ahsoka crossed her arms and frowned. Information with holes is just as good as a lightsaber without it's heart, and this article had holes that a rancor could fit in. She learned one thing though the rune was called a Hakai. Placing the data pad down, the Jedi Knight yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had kept awake all night guarding the family. Luckily for her, the night went on peacefully and undisturbed.

Ahsoka decided to meditate. She stretched out in the Force. She sensed her Master, Master Kenobi, Petro, Katooni, and to a lesser degree her Padawan. Ahsoka wondered how Eleesha was doing with her mission. Hopefully, she wouldn't have too much trouble as Ahsoka herself did on that escort mission. Ahsoka missed her young Padawan. After all, it was some what assuring to have Eleesha on missions. The shared feeling of the bond between the Master and Padawan was there, and it strengthened both of the Jedi.

Allthough, there were those moments of panic. Ahsoka's mouth moved to form a small smile at the nostalgia of the mission on Datooni. They had gotten separated when some hunters attacked them. So when the Torgruta felt a bolt of fear from the training bond, she panicked. When she finally met up with her Padawan, Eleesha told her what had happened, that she got scared by a Iraiz. She had laughed that one off at that time, which she knew annoyed her Padawan, but she couldn't forget the fear and panic she experienced at that time. Anakin was right, Padawans were a lot of trouble and worry, Allthough she would never admit to SkyGuy about that.

000000000000

Eleesha traced the comlink signal with the ship's tracking device and found that Seko's location was about a couple of Parsects away. It would take a couple of minutes to advance there with _The New Horizon. _She had already told the Younglings about her plan; they received it quite well acually. Most of them were excited to go on another adventure. The Younglings were in the training room practicing with their new lightsabers. The Padawan had told them not to get themselves injured while training, but there was a medical droid onboard if that happened.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace. The Padawan's eye's widened at what she saw. There were debris of ships and dead bodies floating around in space. Judging by the comlink signal, her friend was on the planet below. Eleesha glided the ship carefully over the debris like she had done with the asteroids.

She tried to think back to what Seko told her before the later Padawan left for her mission. Seko who was going with her master, Jedi Knight Vo'ren Faalo. The mission, if Eleesha remembed correctly, was to stop the space hijackers. Obviously there had been a terrible battle in space. Eleesha prayed that she wasn't to late.

000000000000

**That is it for this chapter. I thank you all who reviewed last chapter and keep them coming. I hope I got all the characters in character. I feel like I get some moments of OOC. Anyways, see you again! Bye!**


	12. Information Gained and Jedi Unite!

**Chapter 12! Took forever to complete I tell you, but I proudly present it! **

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS is now mine hahahaah! Not!**

000000000000

"Awwww!" Whined the the sad youngling, also known as Kalle. "Why can't we come Padawan Altari?"

Eleesha sighed, "You guys need to stay here and watch the ship. It's a very important job." She remembered something, "Can anyone of you fly a ship?"

Fini raised his hand, "I know how to. Why?"

The Pantoran smiled, "Because, if we need a quick getaway you can pick us up.

"Padawan Altari, you know this is a violation of the rules." Tru said with a small frown.

Eleesha grinned, "You said it yourself, Tru, I have good relations with all of the Jedi Council."

The Padawan strolled to the closet and opened it. Inside there were various Jedi cloaks, as well as, extra mission clothes for her master and herself. Eleesha picked a brown cloak that suited her and put it on. She pulled the dark brown hood over her face. "Now," The Pantoran explained, "if you don't here from me in 5 hours. I want you all to leave this planet and go back to Courscant."

"But-" the Initiates started.

Eleesha held up her hand to silence them. "Tell the Council if that happens, which it won't, I assure you. Got it?"

The younger Jedi sighed and nodded their heads. Eleesha took that as a 'yes' and lowered the ramp. She examined the planet. It looked like a grassy planet. There were a few trees with purple leaves, and the area looked pretty isolated. That was good, the last thing Eleesha needed was for the Younglings to be found. The Pantoran started to walk down the ramp but a small but undeniable whisper stopped her midway.

Ra'kk whispered, solemnly, the words that needed to be said at that moment. "May the Force be with you and with us."

Eleesha turned around and flashed a warm smile. The Pantoran mentally slapped herself. _Gosh, I am turning into my Master... I suppose that's not a bad thing. _The Padawan then ran off in search for her friend. The Younglings watched until the familiar Jedi cloak disappeared from their sight.

000000000000

"Arggh!" Cried Ahsoka. The stupid droid would not listen to her. EL-3333 was one of the servant droids like D-7841. But unlike the later droid it was plain stupid.

"I am sorry did you not want your Rolocon?" The Droid held out a fried piece of what looked liked meat.

"I said 'Holocron' not 'Rolocon!'" Exclaimed Ahsoka, she was losing her patience with the droid at an alarming speed. The droid would be scrap metal very, very soon.

"Ah! So you do want your Rolocon?"

"Aggh!" Ahsoka took a moment to compose herself, "You know what, EL-3333? Just set the Rolocon down here on the floor and deactivate for me, ok?

"Ok."

_So you understood that huh. _Ahsoka thought grumpily. The droid did what it was told and left the room. She sighed in relief, and turned her attention to the so called 'Rolocon.' The Rolocon looked intriguing, but it, in Ahsoka opinion, did not look appetizing. It looked like meat but with closer inspection you could find that it was actually a mixture of fried Warlackk worms and Fichia beetles. Gross.

Knock!

Ahsoka's eyes looked towards the door. She smiled they had finally arrived. "Took you long enough." The door slide open and out came the 2 other Jedi.

"It's good to see you too, Snips." Anakin sarcastically said.

Ahsoka stood up from the place she was stationed at, "Where are Katooni and Petro?"

"They are still outside. They are refilling the speeders." Anakin replied.

"I see." Ahsoka grinned, "I'm surprised you all made it here in one piece, considering how you land ships, Skyguy."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Ah yes, I am glad we are still here, Ahsoka. Anakin broke the ramp to the ship though."

"Hey!" Anakin proclaimed, "That ship was already broken. I had nothing to do with it!"

The 2 other Jedi laughed. Ahsoka still grinning replied, "Whatever you say, Master." Her face soon lost its grin and became serious quickly. "I wish this meeting was on better circumstances."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "Ahsoka, what has happen?"

"Come, I will explain everything."

000000000000

Eleesha Altari raced through the tall grasses of the planet. She had been running for about 30 min. She didn't know why, but the Force was telling her to go in her current direction. _This place would be a good place to go on vacation._ Eleesha thought. She continued running and soon found why the Force was telling her to go there. There was a town up started to walk as she approached the village. The town looked dirty and filthily. There were lots of aliens there and, the Pantoran noted, all of them were armed with some kind of weapon._ Great, just great. _Eleesha thought._ Hmm, what to do now?_ Eleesha racked her brain. What did her Master say to do on these occasions again? Oh right! She needed information, and to get information you go to a bar.

Someone accidently bumped into the young Jedi. Eleesha regained her balance almost instantly, and instinctively her hand was already touching her lightsaber underneath her cloak. The person was a Weequay and was drunk. He was probably just coming from a alcoholic joint. "I'mm sooo sorrry about that." The man slurred his words.

"Uhh, no problem at all." Eleesha retracted her hand from her belt. "Hey could you tell me where I can get some drinks?"

"D-drinks huh? Jussst keeep walking ssttraight and turnn lefft and yyou shoulld finned it."

"Thanks!" Eleesha started to run again and after passing a few huts she found it. The bar was pretty big and reminded the Padawan about Courscant's underworld bars. Eleesha read the sign. "Lovely Drinks This Side of the Planet." She was about to walk in but she remembered something. If she asked for information about a Jedi Knight and a Padawan and they asked her why she needed it. She couldn't just say that she was their fellow Jedi friend coming to rescue them, could she? That would be the end of her. She thought hard. Why would she need that kind of information? Eleesha went through a list in her mind. _Hmm, I could be a pirate, a farm worker, a space pilot, a bounty hunter, a...Wait! That's it a bounty hunter! _She smiled at her new found cover. A bounty hunter was perfect, they were known to sometimes hunt Jedi and many were found in bars. Satisfied, Eleesha walked in through the doors and was greeted by the jazz of the band. **(AN: It's like Mos Eisley.) **The Pantoran walked to the nearest seat and sat down. The bartender finished dealing with a customer before heading over to where she was sitting.

The bartender was a Rodian and had two blaster on his belt. He put his hands on his blasters. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'm not here to buy a drink." Eleesha replied.

"Oh well, if you're not here to buy anything the you can get yourself out of my place." The Rodian replied sharply.

"I here to buy some information." The Pantoran quickly showed a handful of golden credits.

Now this action caught the bartender's eye. "Information? Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. It's my job."

"A bounty hunter huh? Very well ask away."

Eleesha thought for a few moments before speaking, "Now has there been any Jedi in this area?"

"Jedi?" The Rodian taped his head, "Yes, I remember. There were two here a couple of days ago. A Twi'lek and a human, I think."

The Padawan tried to remain calm, but inside she was getting more anxious by the second. "I see, is there anything else? Like where they went or what happened to them."

"I don't really know. You should check with the hotel down the street. I heard that they stayed there for a few days."

The Jedi Padawan set down the golden credits on the counter. "Thanks, I'll be going."

The cloaked Pantoran walked out of the bar and headed towards the hotel that her targets supposedly stayed at. She could hear the noise of the bar getting softer and softer and soon the only noise she could hear was the thump of her boots as they made contact with the dirt path. She thought about the new details that she had gotten from her talk with the Rodian. So Master Faalo and Seko were here a couple days before Eleesha had got that transmission. _I wonder what went wrong._

000000000000

"PETRO!" exclaimed a irate Katooni.

The said Padawan laughed. "Katooni, I like your new look! HAHAAHAHA!" The human doubled over in laughter. Katooni was covered in speeder oil from head to toe. How did she get covered with oil you ask? It was all thanks to the laughing boy in front of her.

Katooni's eye twitched. "PETRO! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"

Petro stopped his laughter. Wide eyed he started to back away from the furious Tholothian. "Hey Tooni, I'm sorry, ok, it was an accident."

"ACCIDENT? OH! I'LL SHOW YOU AN ACCIDENT!" She cracked her knuckles.

Seeing this as his cue to leave, Petro started to run to the place where he sensed his master. "AHHH!"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" yelled Katooni chasing after the boy. As she ran through the base, she started thinking about ways of hurting Petro. She was so occupied with thinking about ways to harm Petro she didn't sense the person up a head. So, as a result, she ran into the figure head on. This figure being Ahsoka.

Crash!

Katooni found herself on top of Ahsoka. Surprised the Padawan quickly got up, resulting in a slight headache. "M-master Bonteri I-I-"

She got cut off with the sound of Ahsoka's laughter. "Hey Katooni." The Jedi Knight stood up, and brushed off her now oiled stained cloak, "I always knew you catch me off balance one day, but I always thought it would be during lightsaber combat. I definitely did not expect this."

Katooni flushed with embarrassment as she looked at the Torgruta's Jedi cloak. "I am so sorry, Master Bonteri! You see Petro he poured oil on me and I-" Katooni continued on her rant until she realized she was ranting and she flushed with even more embarrassment.

Ahsoka smiled as she placed a hand on the Padawan's shoulder. "Come on, Katooni. Let's get you cleaned up."

"R-right."

000000000000

Eleesha looked at the time. It had been about two hours since she had left the Younglings. She was currently waiting in the hotel's lobby. The owner of the place was not there at that time and the droid at the desk told her that she would have to wait until the owner came back. Aparently the owner was out resupplying the food. The Padawan waited patiently. _Master would have exploded by now with all this waiting. _Eleesha thought. She knew patience was a friend and an enemy with Ahsoka. Her Master could have it and then not have it. It really depended on the sitchuation. The lobby had a big hole and the right side of the building. To which, Eleesha pondered what had happened. A voice broke the nice and quiet silence in the room.

"Hey, may I help you?" asked a tall human man. He had blonde hair with blue eyes.

Eleesha looked towards the source of the voice. "Hello, you must be the owner."

"Yes, I am. My name is Dek."

"Good, now you see, Mr. Dek, I am looking for some Jedi," Eleesha paused thinking about what she should say next. However, to the opposite side it created a more dramatic effect. The man already started to sweat profusely. Eleesha noted the man's actions and continued,"and I heard from some source that you housed a couple of Jedi here for a few days."

"Uhh, yeah so what..." Dek said.

"I was wondering if you know anything about their whereabouts."

"I-I don't know anything. Please leave."

Eleesha raised a quizzical eyebrow. She didn't even say anything and this guy is already making her leave. She didn't need the Force to tell her that there was something very suspicious about the Dek. _If he won't talk then maybe it was time for a little trick._ She looked around and made sure nobody was watching. Then she raised her hand and waved it across his face. "You will tell me what you know about the Jedi that came here. Have a seat."

Dazed and unaware he had been put into a Jedi mind trick, Dek answered. "I-" Dek paused, "I will tell you what I know about the Jedi that came here. Have a seat." They sat down and Dek continued, "They came to my hotel late at night about 3 rotations ago. At first I was suspicious of them, but then I saw their lightsabers and knew that they were Jedi. The human Jedi had injured his leg, but the Twi'lek looked fine. I didn't ask what had happened and neither did they tell me. They stayed here for about 2 rotations and BOOM! So guys with blasters blew up my place." Dek pointed to the hole, "The Jedi fought them but they took were too numerous and they took the Jedi. I don't know what happened to them after that."

_So that explains the hole._ The Pantoran thought. She grimaced, Master Faalo and Seko were taken by guys with blasters. _This is becoming more complicated. _"Do you know what the people looked like?"

Dak took something out of his pocket, and gave it to her. It was a picture of a very fat hut. "I don't know what the people looked like, but I know what gang they're in. It's called _The Feared. _They are the greatest crime syndicate on the planet."

"Thanks," Eleesha set a couple of her last gold credits in Dek's open hand, "For your troubles." With that she disappeared, leaving a dazed Dek behind.

_Huh? How did I get these credits? _Dek thought. He shrugged at least he would be able to fix the hole now.

000000000000

**This chapter is officially the longest chapter in this book. 2,500 word exactly! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you to all who read and review! May you all enjoy the last days of March! What happened to Seko? What will happen with Ahsoka's mission? Why are there so many questions? I can answer that, it is because there are!**


	13. Decisions!

**Ok, I have some stuff to say about this chapter but I will save until the end. **

**Disclaimer: I own these stickers I found on my desk not StarWars. **

000000000000

Cloud City was peaceful during the day. The clouds floated in the sky. The suns shone brightly as its rays hit the planet below. But to the Jedi it was the time for action. The Jedi were all gathered together, with the targeted family close by, to brief the everyone on the new assignments.

"Ok, everyone," Anakin crossed his arms, "we have 2 planetary rotations to locate Durain."

"Right." Ahsoka said, "Master Kenobi, Skyguy, and I will go and rescue the Senator's son."

"While you two," Obi-Wan pointed to the Padawans, "stay here and guard the family."

The said younger Jedi showed some looks of protest. Petro was about to speak by Orlando got to it first. "With all due respect, Master Jedi, you are going to leave the safety of my family to some kids?" Orlando continued, " They are not even older than my kids!"

That hit a nerve on all, if not most, of the Jedi. If you insulted the Apprentice you insulted the Master, and, well, Orlando just insulted Petro and Katooni, by doing this he totally upset the Masters, unintentionally or not.

Being the only one to answer without a hint of anger, the Torgruta spoke quickly, "Senator Orlando, I assure you that Katooni and Petro are very capable Jedi. They can handle it."

Orlando looked at the glares from the other Jedi and knew he wouldn't get a say in the matter replied, "Very well, if you say so, Master Bonteri." He looked to the Padawans, "I'm counting on you two."

"You can count on us, Senator!" Petro pointed at himself.

"Yeah, no need to worry." Katooni agreed.

"Alright," Anakin hugged Katooni, "Don't do anything reckless."

Katooni rolled her eyes, "Since when do I do anything reckless? That's Petro's job."

Anakin laughed, " I'm not so sure about that, my Padawan, after all I think I am starting to rub off on you."

"Yeah right!"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder, "Be careful ok."

"You got it, Master, don't worry we'll be fine." Petro added, "I don't want to turn your hair all grey."

"Hahah! Very funny, Petro."

Ahsoka smiled at the interaction of the two Jedi teams. It made her miss her own apprentice slightly.

000000000000

Eleesha sighed. What was she going to do now? All the information pointed to the gang. The Pantoran was not ready to confront a Hutt organization. She knew that Huts had ways of getting out of trouble. Who knows what terrible things were happening to her friend? She couldn't just abandon them. Then again, her original mission was to escort the Younglings to Ilum and back home, and so far she was failing. She had to consider the Initiates safety.

She decided to head back to the ship and inform the Jedi Council on the situation. She jumped off the tree and on to the dirt road. As she walked further away from the town, Eleesha sensed that people were following her. She couldn't tell how many though. Her hand slowly reached for her lightsaber, as she casually walked on.

"I thought I told you Jedi scum to stop bothering us." a female voice spoke.

Eleesha stopped in her tracks, her back still facing the female who spoke, replied evenly, "Are you part of _The Feared_?"

"We all are." 10 people revealed their hiding place and surrounded the Jedi Padawan.

_Well, so much for heading back to the ship. _Eleesha thought. Her eyes darted quickly towards all the people surrounding her. 11 against 1 not great odds, especially if these 11 were good with a blaster. She knew she couldn't win, but maybe she could buy sometime so she could contact the Younglings, if they had not been captured already. The Pantoran spoke as she ignited her green saber. "Then...you have a friend of mine."

000000000000

"We should have went with Padawan Altari!" cried Kalle from her seat on the floor of the ship. Yuka, Fini, Tru, and Kalle were at the training room. Fini had found a slight malfunction with one of the doors when he did a scan of the ship. Ra'kk and Dara were watching the holoprojector just in case Eleesha called.

"You know we couldn't." Yuka countered, "Padawan Altari can handle herself."

"Yeah," Fini said as he tightened a loose gear on the ship's panel, "plus we would just get in the way. Hey, Tru, could you hand me a 4-3-5 Powercouplet?"

"It's been about 3 and a half hours since we last heard from her though." Tru grabbed the Powercouplet, "Here you go, Fini."

"Thanks." Fini gave a grateful smile before heading back to his work.

"We sho-" Yuka started but Dara entered the room frantically.

"Guys, hurry! Padawan Altari is calling!" Dara roared.

"Wha-" Fini got interrupted.

"Just hurry!" Dara raced out of the room with the others closely behind. When all of the Younglings were gathered in the Holoprojector room, Ra''kk pressed the button to answer the call.

A holo-Eleesha appeared. She was running and the sound of blaster fire and the hum of the lightsaber were easily heard. "_I don't have much time. You all must get off this planet now! Tell th-"_A blaster shot was heard and the transmission ended.

"Padawan Altari?!" Kalle yelled. "Can you get it back, Ra'kk?"

Ra'kk was pushing buttons, "No, I can't. We lost the signal and I can't get a trace of it. I think were being jammed."

"What should we do?" asked Yuka.

"We should head back to Coruscant and tell them what has happened." Tru replied.

"No! We can not leave Padawan Altari here." Kalle spoke firmly.

"I agree," Ra'kk said, "We shouldn't leave Padawan Altari here." Everyone's heads except Tru's head nodded.

"Fine it's settled then. Tru and I will stay and see if we can contact the Council." Fini concluded, "You guys can go find Padawan Altari." No one had an objection to that. They all knew what they must do.

000000000000

Katooni waved goodbye to the two Jedi Masters and the Jedi Knight. She sensed that as the higher ranked Jedi left the family got more nervous.

As soon as the other Jedi were out of sight Lori spoke softly. "Young ones?"

Petro objected. "Hey we'r-"

Katooni covered his mouth with a hand and whispered, "Petro, be polite!" She turned Lori, "Yes?"

"D-do," Lori said with some tears in her eyes, "you think that they can find Durain?"

"Don't worry about it!" Petro exclaimed quickly seeing the tears, "They'll find Durrain and bring him back safety."

"The boy is right, Lori." Orlando embraced his wife in a hug. "Everything will be alright."

000000000000

Eleesha Altari groaned as she opened her eyes. Pain erupted immediately from her right shoulder. She had gotten it when she was running away. She had slightly miscalculated her steps and the laser bolt had hit spot on. Luckily it wasn't a fatal injury, but it hurt insanely. She looked around the room. There were no windows and there was one big Mandalorian door in front of her. Her hands were bound by one of those special tightening cuffs made for Jedi. If Eleesha remembered correctly they were the same type of cuffs that her Master had got captured in. _Great_, _I'm_ _following_ _in my Master's shoes. I hope that the Younglings got away safely. _

The door to the cell opened, and a female Twi'lek stepped through. Eleesha saw that it was the same lady who had captured her. The Twi'lek spoke, "Awake I see. You are one troublesome Jedi to capture you know that. You injured a couple of my men." She revealed Eleesha's communicator. "You were on this before you got captured, who were you calling? More of your Jedi friends? A Clone army?"

Eleesha remained silent, not wanting to reveal any information. Suddenly, she felt a hard jab to the face and went flying back into the wall. She grunted as she landed on her injured shoulder. The Pantoran felt the cuffs tighten. She looked into her attacker's eyes. The Padawan expected many emotions swelling in them, but remorse was definitely not one of them.

"Look here, Jedi." The Twi'lek whispered quietly, "I don't like this any more than you, but if you just tell me what I need to know there would be no need for all this." Silence was the only reply the Twi'lek got. She marveled at the Jedi; they were so strong in the face of danger. If only she had that strength. Right there at that second her heart decided something. "Fine then." the Twi'lek took out a Electrostaff and ignited it. Eleesha eyed the staff wearly and started to prepare for the stinging blow. What she did not anticipate was her captor saying something that surprised her immensely.

"I know where the Jedi you are looking for are. I'll help you if you help me."

For the first time Eleesha had been captured, she spoke, "What help do you want?"

"I-i" the Twi'lek hesitated, she couldn't believe what she was doing, "I want to get out of here, to be free. I'm sick and tired of helping that Hutt scum."

Eleesha scanned the Twi'lek with the Force and sensed no lie to her words. Plus even if the Twi'lek was lying there weren't any other options to choose from. The Padawan smiled and pulled herself up to her feet, even though it was slightly painful to do. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh? What's your name?"

"My name is Gail, Hold still." Gail used the electrostaff and hit the cuffs. The cuffs holding the Jedi fell to the floor.

"Well then, Gail, lead the way."

000000000000

**How was that last part? I was debating if I should leave Eleesha in her cell (Which was the original plan) but then I realized that she would be in a pretty desperate situation. I wasn't going to go there. Hmm, it was a lot of thinking. Thanks for Reviewing as always and see ya later!**


	14. Run, Because Time is Ticking!

**Hey guys! So this chapter is shorter than usually. I wanted it longer but my brain isn't working at the moment. Let's just get it over and done with.**

**Disclaimer: No own starwars**

000000000000

"Master, how do you know this is the right way?" Ahsoka asked as Obi-Wan and she ran along side Anakin. They were on one of the roofs of the building. They originally had been at the platform that was the last point Ahsoka saw the first assassin to see if they could pin-point a possible route to their target. It was there when Anakin sensed something in the North direction and here they were.

"I sensed it, Snips." Anakin replied as he easily jumped off the rooftop over a large gap to another roof.

"Really? Because I didn't," Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he stopped running to look at the gap, "I say we should have turn left."

"I know what I sensed!" Anakin yelled from across the ridge.

Ahsoka halted as well seeing the gap. As usually in Cloud City, if you fell into the gap you had better brought a parachute. The Torgruta yelled back, "Of course, you chose the hard way to get there, Skyguy."

"Are you scared, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan amusedly teased.

As to reply to this, the said Jedi Knight jumped and did a couple of flips in the air before landing perfectly on her feet.

"Showoff." Anakin said with a grin.

"Who do you think I learned it from?" Ahsoka retorted back.

"I'll take that as a compliment, my former Padawan."

"Have I ever told you that you are impossible, my former Master?" Ahsoka smiled, "I wonder how Padme keeps up with you."

"Hey!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan soon landed right by the younger Jedi. "Come on you two, hurry up!"

"We'll be right there!" The former Master and Padawan duo responded back, and then glared at each other for responding at the same time.

Obi-Wan shook his head and covered his face with his right hand, although this action couldn't hide the smile that he held on his face, "A couple of children."

000000000000

"I am not a child!" Petro yelled.

"Whatever you say, kid." Orlando replied. He looked to the stack of festival boxes on the floor, "Come help me with this would ya."

Petro grumbled slightly as he lifted up 5 boxes, "Where do you want them?"

"I have to approve of them first, so put them over there." Orlando pointed to the area he wanted.

Petro sighed, since Orlando was still a Senator he still had duties to complete. So Petro was guarding him while Katooni was guarding the rest of the family who were back at the secret base. The young Jedi moved the rest of the boxes over before siting down on a chair near by. "Don't you have other people to do this for you?"

Orlando scratched his head, "Hmm, not that I remember. Most of the staff are on vacation so we don't really have anyone else." The Senator looked around the room, "Uhh actually could you move the boxes over here? This is actually a better spot."

Petro inwardly groaned, if he knew it was so much work being a guard then maybe he should have just stayed at the base.

000000000000

"Hey you two, cut it out! Give me back my lightsaber; it's dangerous!" cried Katooni as she chased after the two kids. The kids, not that younger than herself, had stolen one of her lightsaber blades when she was busy talking to some police droids.

Curt laughed, "You're pretty slow for a Jedi!" The two partners in crime slipped around the corner and ran their secret spot. They raced inside the room, that they had dubbed _Getaway_, at top speed and locked the blast doors so fast a time that Captain Rex would have been proud of. Curt sat down on the couch in the middle of the room, and laughed at their great escape.

Chloe giggled along side him, "How does this thing work?" She fiddled with the lightsaber failing to find an 'on' switch.

"Here hand it to me." Curt ordered. Chloe gave it to him. He played around with it and his hand brushed against the ignition switch. ZZZZZZ! The lightsaber came to life.

The siblings looked to each other, and said at the exact same time. "COOL!"

Curt waved the eloquent sword around. "Let's try this out!" He took a piece of metal and was about to cut it, but the door to their base opened. Lori strolled through. Katooni was right beside her. "AH! CHLOE, CODE RED RUN!"

Before Curt could run, the ignited lightsaber was yanked from his hand. The laser sword deactivated and landed safely in its master's hand.

"What were you two knuckleheads doing?!" Yelled an angry Lori as she grabbed her children's ears.

"Oww, mom!" Yelled Chloe, "We were just trying to help dad with the statchue but we needed something to cut it with."

Katooni looked to the metal piece that they were about to cut. Sure enough there was a design etched on the metal. Lori's eyes soften when she saw it. "That's for the ceremony isn't it." She asked.

Katooni touched the metal and smiled, "If it's cutting you need," She ignited both of her lightsabers, "You got the right person to do the job."

000000000000

Kalle sighed as she and the other Younglings ran towards the last known signal from Padawan Altari. So far they had found nothing. What if we never find her? What if she not even on the planet? Kalle's mind was mauling over the many possibilities.

"Everyone over here!" Yelled Dara. The Jedi soon were at her position wondering what she had found. She pointed to a burnt tree, "Look blaster marks."

"There was a fight here. Let's split up and see what we can find." Ra'kk suggested.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't go to far. Make sure that if anyone of us runs into trouble notify someone." Yuka said. The Younglings shook their heads in agreement. They all split off. Ra'kk went East, Yuka went North, Dara went South, and Kalle went West.

Kalle soon found foot prints and followed the blaster marks that were on the ground; they were pretty fresh. Her eye soon caught something shiny. She went over and picked it up; her eye's widened in shock. It was a lightsaber; Padawan Altari's lightsaber.

000000000000

The Pantoran struggle a little in her new restraints. They were the fake ones so they didn't restrict Eleesha's movement. In fact, she could eaisily slip in and out of them. "Uhh, reminded me again why my hands are tied like this?" Eleesha asked her new companion.

Gail sighed as she lead the Jedi through the numerous cells. "I told you already, I'm am relocating you to another cell."

"Oh," The Jedi Padawan replied, "I wish I had my lightsaber" she mumbled the last lines. She had dropped it when she had gotten shot. It probably would have not mattered anyway since she had gotten captured. Still, how many times had her master told her that 'Your lightsaber is your life. Don't lose it' phrase?

"We are here. Remember the plan?" The Twi'lek inquired.

"Yeah, I got it." Eleesha replied. Gail nodded and opened the door. There were guards inside the room guarding the door to the cell.

"State your name, rank, and why your here." One of the guards informed while pointing the blaster at Gail.

"My name is Gail, rank Captain, and I am tranfering this Jedi to this cell." Gail pointed to the Pantoran.

"Right, you may go, Captain" The two guards stepped to the side. Gail opened the second door and roughly shoved Eleesha inside.

The room was dark, Eleesha noted, there was only one light and that was really dim. Closing her eyes, the Padawan sensed for any life forms in the room. After a couple of moments, she locked on two very weak Force signatures at the very far corner of the room. Weak? That wasn't good. She slowly walked over to the position the other Jedi were at. Her noise cringed at the scent of blood. Straining her eyes, Eleesha sought what she was looking for. "Seko!"

000000000000

**That's it, I apologize for the short chapter. I hope it was short and sweet. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy Easter!**


	15. Peace That Shall Not Last!

**Hey! Happy April! So I present to you Chapter 15, a bit later than I originally planned. My hands couldn't type the correct words this week. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed and let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: RAM Film Studios does not own uh... uh... what was I supposed to say?**

000000000000

"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, over here!" Anakin beckoned his comrades.

Ahsoka stopped her investigation, when she heard the voice of her former master. She made her way over to her former master's position. They were at a low end of the city, where you would not find too many civilians roaming the streets. She found Anakin standing next to a small sewer hole with Obi-Wan right next to him.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I think this is it, the strong Force presence is here." Anakin replied, his eyes centered on the small hole. "There are speeder tracks leading to this hole, but that is impossible the hole is too small. However, if I right, which I am always right." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that statement. Anakin continued, "This should-" He paused and outstretched his hand. Slowly the walls became bigger and wider until a gap was big enough to fit a speeder in it. "get wider." Suddenly, The Chosen One's face gained a mischievous look.

Ahsoka eyed warily at Anakin's look, understanding where he was going. Obi-Wan and she faced each other, eyes making contact with each other. _He can't be serious can he? _Ahsoka's eyes asked.

_I'm afraid so, you know Anakin as well as I. _The older Jedi's eyes flickered back.

"You know it's rude to have a conversation about me behind my back." Anakin voice broke the silence. He motioned towards the dark sewer. "Ladies first."

Ahsoka grimaced as she looked into the vile smelling pit. "Are you sure, Skyguy? I mean this seems to be your habitat. I wouldn't want to intrude on home turf."

Obi-Wan laughed in response. While it received a sharp glare from Anakin. His face turned into a pout, "That hurt, Snips. Now you need to go in first to make it up to me."

The Togruta smiled, "Alright, Master. You're so sensitive you know." Ahsoka jumped into the pit. Making a sloshing sound when her boots touched the water, she ignited her main lightsaber. The beam of light pierced the darkness that surrounded the cave, but she couldn't help but shiver slightly as she sensed the Dark side of the Force as it attempted to suffocate the beam of light, trying to leave her in utter darkness. Ahsoka felt her resolve weaken slightly as the darkness started to swirl around her. Visions soon entered into her mind, flashing so fast that Ahsoka couldn't understand what the visions were showing her. Suddenly a voice yelled through the flashing visions, a voice that turned Ahsoka's blood cold. _"MASTER! HELP ME!"_

"Ahsoka!"

The Togruta eyes opened immediately, and they were greeted by the worried faces of Kenobi and Skywalker. Anakin spoke, "You ok, Snips? You zoned out on us."

Ahsoka rubbed her forehead, "I'm fine just slightly tired. You know I had to stay up all night because you all took so long on getting here, Skyguy."

"Are you sure Ahsoka? If I remeber correctly on Yavin you stayed up a whole week and still fought an army." Obi-Wan stated.

"I'm okay, Master Kenobi really."

Still skeptical but deciding to drop the topic, to which Ahsoka was grateful for, Anakin moved on, "Ok, be careful. I don't like what I'm sensing here. It reeks of the Dark side."

The oldest Jedi there pinched his nose. "Don't forget that it actually reeks in here, let's hope we don't have to swim like last time."

The Togruta gave a forced smile, "That was when Anakin ate worms right?"

"They were delicious for your information." Anakin informed. He noted his former Padawan's smile, something was up. He shared a glance with his former master, confirming with each other that they felt the same thing.

Obi-Wan waved his lightsaber around the cave. "We should get moving. I don't want to linger here." Anakin nodded his head in agreement.

The two Jedi Masters started to walk ahead, their blue lightsabers lighting the way of the path. Ahsoka watched as they trudged through the slimy waters. Eleesha's voice was still fresh in her mind, but her Padawan wasn't even on this mission. It was just the Dark side playing evil tricks on her. Right? Ahsoka shook her head and brushed it aside. _Eleesha is perfectly fine._ Ahsoka reasoned, _She is just fine. _Tightening her grip on her own lightsaber, the Jedi Knight made her way forward, but she couldn't ignore the small voice in her head. _You know you are wrong._

Petro was plain tired, good thing it was almost time to head back to the base. Night was falling on Cloud City, and the setting sun went away. Its natural light going from they sky to the windows of the senator's office faded, and the two were left with the artificial light. But the setting scene, or the hard day's work was not the source of the human Padawan's tiredness. Apparently, Orlando was a blabber mouth, and the young Jedi Padawan wanted nothing more then to shut up him up. His mind swirled with the many possibilities to attain peace. Maybe he should use the Force to make him fall in a hole, bake him a parilizing Zukiy cake. Nah, too boring. His eyes light up when he found the perfect idea. He would droid tape Orlando's jaw and then lock him in a closet, and leave him there until Katooni pesered hi in to letting the annoying senator out. The human boy gave a smirk to that thought. He was considering on doing it, but the Obi-Wan side of him popped up. _You know you can't do it, Petro. Orlando is the person you need to protect_ _not_ _hurt_.

_But- _Petro argued back.

_No 'buts', have patience._ The Obi-Wan side said with a stern_ face._

_Argggh! _Petro sighed mentally knowing that it was a losing battle. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts because he sensed another presence watching them. Orlando, who was still oblivious, continued to talk.

"-Can you believe it? Zedo didn't even know! I got the upper hand on that scammer. I-" Petro covered the senator's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet." Petro whispered. That efficiently shut the senator up. _If_ _only_ _it was like this all the time. _The Padawan thought. With the new found silence, Petro closed his eyes and outstretched with the Force, enhancing his senses. He sensed a presence not to far from their position, but as soon as he sensed it the presence disappeared into thin air. Confused, the Padawan tried harder to find it again. After a few seconds of searching, he opened his eyes. Nothing, nada, zilch, zero, there was nothing there. Yet, he was sure someone was there. Something was amiss.

Nervously Orlando spoke, "A-ah, did you find anything?"

Petro frowned, "No. But I think we should get back to the others right away."

"R-right. Well, I am done for today so shall we head to the speeder then?" Orlando stuttered.

"Yes, that would be best." Petro, who knew the senator was nervous, decided to try and ease his fears. He grabbed his lightsaber and tossed it up in the air, "Don't worry, Senator, if anyone wants to get to you they get a taste of my blade." The hilt of the lightsaber landed back into his hand.

Orlando smiled slightly, "Ahh, I counting on you."

000000000000

Katooni wiped the sweat from her brow. Her eyes carefully tracing the outline of the figure that was there in front of her. Her breathing was uneven, and the hum of her lightsabers was heard throughout the room. Her eyes narrowed, then suddenly and swiftly, using the skill only that of Jedi, the Padawan drove her blades into the metal armor.

The Tholothian smiled as she cut evenly through the outline. "Alright, I am finished!" Katooni lifted the newly cut metal with the Force and moved it over to where the kids and Lori were welding the pieces together.

Lori looked up from her work, "Why thank you, Katooni." She inspected the floating piece. "Choe, Curt, what do you think?"

The said kids stopped their welding. Curt was the first to reply, "Wow! That's perfect! If we place it over here-"

Choe interrupted, "No, that wouldn't do. I think-"

"Maybe we should invert th-" Curt started.

"Yep, that should work." Choe finished.

"Uhh, what now?" Katooni asked questionably. They were speaking in another language, she was sure of it. Although, she would have to say she was used to it by now. After all, her Master and Master Kenobi did it all the time. Not to mention master Bonteri did it too.

Lori gave a knowing smile at the confused Jedi Padawan and decided to clear things up, "They were just saying that they would use the piece that you cut and place it on top of the control panel and that they would invert some of the wires so that it would create a special effect." She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Katooni blinked, trying to absorb all the information that she had gained. Yep, it definitely was a different language. If she was truthful, the the Tholothian wasn't that great with Science. She knew her friend Eleesha would understand all that and even put her own two cents in, but she wasn't Eleesha. So Katooni gave a smile and put the piece of metal where they wanted it. Giving a small sigh, Katooni lifted her eyes upwards imagining the city above them and the galaxy that covered them. She closed her eyes enjoying the serenity of her environment. Peace, that she hoped would last.

000000000000

Darth Xylem tapped the arm rest of his chair with his finger. Playing with Jedi was sure borring. Although, they had surprised him. He was sure that the darkness would have stopped the two human the Togruta Jedi. He remembered the Jedi to be so cowardly, and not to mention weak. _Hmm, maybe they had changed._ At least, his servant was doing well in leading those Jedi Masters towards their doom. The Sith smiled evilly. He hadn't expected the Padawan to sense him so easily, at least the boy was heading back to meet with the girl. He could kill two birds with one stone, or in this case, two Jedi with one lightsaber. This peace shall not last any longer, not if he had a say in it. Let Chaos and destruction descend.

000000000000

**Uh...uh..uh... I still can't remember what I was supposed to say. Thanks for reading and review? No, that is not it...Hmm...Anyway, Bye and hope you all have a great week!...Next Chapter will be about Eleesha and her mission if everything goes as planned. ^_^**

_I Don't own Star Wars..._


	16. Draw Them Out!

**And of course, everything does not go according to plan! Anyway, sorry for the later update than usual. Hope to get back on the weekly updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of the shows I like. Star Wars included.**

0000000000000

Katooni watched as the kids were shooed off to bed, with a smile. You could still hear their groans and complains as Lori pushed them to their beds. The Padawan stared the clock on the side of the wall. It was 10:37 at night. Yawning slightly, Katooni checked the now empty living room. She noted that there were several piles of Data pads littered in the corner. She knew that master Bonteri didn't get a chance to finish checking all the data pads. So deciding to try and find some more information, Katooni picked one up, and looked at the title.

_{[[[[[[[[[[[[ The Feared: A Crime Syndicate]]]]]]]]]]]]}_

"The Feared?" Katooni said to herself. She had never read of this organization during her studies at the temple. She read on.

_{} The Feared is a organization that it seems to be loca_ted on the planet of-

-_Not that well known. The Feared trained strong warriors for centuries even the Jedi feared them. They have died out over the years about the same time the Mandolorians. The differences between the two syndicates is that The Feared trained warriors in the ways of the_-

The information ended there, and there were several pictures of the warriors. To tell the truth, the Padawan would say they looked just like Sith. Memorizing the article just in case, she suddenly sensed 2 unfamiliar signatures approaching the room. As the door opened, Katooni quickly grabbed her main lightsaber, ignited it and, in a flash, swiped at the closest intruder. Her eyes widened in surprise when her blue blade was blocked by a familiar lightsaber, followed by a familiar voice.

"Geez, Katooni, I know your mad about the oil accident, but I didn't know you were this mad that you'd want to cut me down." Petro joked as he entered the room with Orlando close behind.

Katooni pulled back quickly. A faint tint of red on her cheeks from embarrassment. "First off, it wasn't an 'accident' you deliberately spilled it all over me. Second, you hid your signature so I couldn't tell it was you." She was about to ask about why he hid their signature, but the look in Petro's eye told her that it wasn't a good time now.

"I didn't deliberately spill it all over you. My hand slipped when I was filling the speeder." Petro contered. He turned off his lightsaber and flipped it in his his hand before placing it back on his belt.

"Really?" the Tholothian sacrasticly said as she turned off her lightsaber, "Well then if that's the case then my lightsaber slipped out of my hand and flung towards you."

Petro was about to retort but was inturupted by the only non-Jedi in th room.

"Alright, you two kids enough arguing," Orlando, with a slightly worried face, looked to the only female in the room, "Where is my family?"

"Hey I told you we are not kids!" Petro pouted.

Katooni inwardly laughed. Petro's pouting face was always cute and funny to look at. If anything it made him look more like a kid. She answered the senator's question. "Lori is putting the kids to bed." She motioned to the close by room.

Nodding, the senator left swiftly, leaving the two Padawans alone in the room.

Seizing the opportunity, Katooni asked her earlier unvoiced question. "Why did you mask your signature?"

Petro's face became wholly serious. He whispered quietly, "There was someone following us, and I didn't want to take any chances."

The Tholothian tensed slightly, and out of instinct widened her Force range to try and sense this someone.

He continued, "We have to keep a careful eye out."

"What if it's a Sith? Our Masters are gone and-" Katooni started.

The Human Padawan cut her off, "Hey, we got this, Tooni, our Masters trusted us with this task of protecting the family. We are in this together right?" Petro put a hand on her shoulder.

Katooni took a deep breath and calmed herself, "Right."

000000000000

Sloosh sloosh slosh sloosh slosh swoosh woosh sloosh sloosh.

Ahsoka could feel her patience wavering. Her eye twitched slightly.

Sloosh Sloosh sloosh slosh sloosh slosh swoosh woosh sloosh.

If Ahsoka's eye was twitching then Obi-Wan's was twitching even more, and believe me it wasn't an excited twitch.

Sloosh Sloosh sloosh slosh sloosh slosh swoosh woosh sloosh.

Deciding enough was enough, Ahsoka whispered as loud as she could, "MASTER!"

Sloosh sl- Anakin stooped in his tracks and turned to face his first apprentice. He grinned, "Yeah, Snips?"

"Could you not slosh around like that! You could be alerting the enemy to our position!" Ahsoka angrily whispered.

Anakin grin got wider, "You mean like this?" Slosh sloosh shoo-

"Yes, exactly like that!"

"Alright, you two! Break it up!" Obi-Wan sighed, "I still can't believe that you lot are actually Jedi, not to mention, Jedi with Padawans." He paused with a small grin, "Poor Eleesha and Katooni."

"Hey!" The duo said.

"Anakin started it! And Come on, Master Kenobi, Eleesha is almost ready for Knighthood!" Ahsoka retorted.

"Ahsoka started it! And I am a great master just look at Snips!" Anakin stated at the same time, which made the sentences jumble up so it was heard like this.

"Ahnaka started it! And comi oans greamsaster Kenofjusti Eleslook snpeknighthood!"

Obi-Wan covered his ears dramatically, "Owww, my ears. You too both make me deaf."

This received multiple glares from the said two. Obi-Wan smiled, "Anyway, at least we cleared something up. We know that because of the water we can't approach our enemy without being really loud."

The Torgruta pretended to cough, "Cough, Anakin"

Anakin gave a pouting face.

The older Jedi Master continued, "Also, do we even know where we are?" He waved his blue lightsaber over the many routes of sewer catacombs, "There are awfully a lot of places to get lost in here."

Anakin grinned, "Doesn't this remind you of that time on Geonosis, with that big bug queen?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "You mean that time you stepped on the brain worm I worked so hard to get?"

Ahsoka laughed. Although she hadn't been with them on that mission, her master informed her on what happened during their spare time. "Master Kenobi? Wasn't that the mission where you rescued your girlfriend?"

Anakin joined in with Ahsoka, both laughing hard as they watched the usually stoic Jedi Master turn into a tomato. Even though Obi-Wan and Luminara dating wasn't a new thing, he still was easy to tease about the subject.

"Hey, Master, when are you going to propose to her? You are so slow!" Anakin teased.

Turning even more red (if that was even possible), Obi-Wan retorted, "Yeah, well I was planning to, after we got back from this mission."

All eyes widened at that statment. All for different reasons, Ahsoka and Anakin's eyes were from shock, but Obi-Wan's was from 'Oh shoot! Why did it slip out' kind of thing.

"..."

Suddenly, Ahsoka bursted into laughter, startling the two other Jedi, and breaking the awkward silence that fell upon them.

Obi-Wan, embarassment forgotten for the moment, raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Ah, sorry. It was just that Eleesha and me made a deal a year back when you and Master Unduli started dating. If one of us won we would give 500 credits to the winer. She guessed that you would propose after a mission, so I guess I lost." the Togruta explained.

Anakin shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, losing to a Padawan, Ahsoka? Terrible."

The Jedi Knight rolled her eyes, "Says the person who has lost to his Padawan in Holo-Chess 24 times."

"It was beginners luck-and how do you know that!"

"Who else?"

"Arg, Katooni!"

"Alright enough already!" Obi-Wan cried, "We wasted enough time here. We still need to find the kid."

Suddenly a red light whip lashed out at the older Jedi Master. Sensing the danger, Obi-Wan blocked the oncoming whip.

An unfamiliar voice spoke, "You should have listened to us. All that you needed to do was bring the rune and the boy would be set free."

All three Jedi spun around to where the voice was coming from. There was a hooded man standing there near one of the chambers of the sewer. His red whip by his side.

Smirking, Anakin spoke, "Or we could force you to free him. After all it is three against one." He got into his ready stance.

The figure, who Ahsoka recognized as the man who delivered the ultimatum, laughed wickedly. "You think I'm the only one here? We are everywhere. The Feared will strike fear into the hearts of our enemies." Four more hooded figures emerged from the darkness of the caves. All of them ignited their red lightsabers.

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka countered evenly. She held her lightsaber in a defensive form, "At least our plan worked well huh, Skyguy?"

"You could say that again, Snips, we drew them out like a Wampa bat with fruit. People tend to attack the loud people first." Anakin continued, "Although, I was afraid our 'draw them out' aproach wasn't going to work because of Obi-Wan's terrible effort."

Obi-Wan carefully examined the enemy. It was five against three. Not great odds when it comes to lightsaber duels, but he had faced worse. With a smile he replied, "Whatever you say, Anakin, come let's hurry and rescue the boy. I have things to do afterwards."

000000000000

**Hahah! Are you really going to propose Obi? Kenobi and Unduli sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-**

**A blue lightsaber barely misses my head.**

**Ah! Ok, ok! So I orginaly had this chapter last week, but I decided to revise it cause it didn't make sense. So I hope this revised chapter made more sense. Till next week! (Hopefully)**

**To Guest,**

**Don't worry! I wouldn't do such a thing!**


	17. The Tempest Arrives!

**Greetings everyone! So today we finally get more Eleesha time! Yay! So I am warning you all about this chapter. It has a lot of scene changes in them so it can be confusing at times, so try and keep up if you can! :) **

**Disclaimer: I haven't own Star Wars since 1977.**

000000000000

Eleesha Altari eyes slowly opened, finally having enough of meditating. Her shoulder hurt still but she managed to numb it slightly with the Force. She was still in the cell, jail, room, or whatever you would like to call it. Since the area had no windows she couldn't tell whether it was day or night. Her eyes landed on the two unconscious figures beside her. You could hear the uneven breathing coming from Jedi Knight Vo'ren Faalo. Both master and Padawan didn't look so good;they had bruises and cuts all over. Although, Seko was a little better off than her master. She needed to get those two out fast, but she couldn't do anything until Gail set the plan into motion. Speaking about Twi'lek captain, why did she help her? Also, was she someone to trust? This was all so frustrating. Sighing, the Padawan let her mind think about other things like the Younglings. It had been more than 5 hours, and she hoped that they were in hyperspace heading home by now.

Suddenly the cell door creaked open, alerting Eleesha to the fact that someone was coming. The Jedi's shoulders relaxed slightly when she saw it was only Gail. The Twi'lek was carrying a tray with what looked like food.

"I got everything prepared." Gail said quietly as she set the tray of...was it even food?

The Pantoran examined the "food" cautiously. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Is there poison in here?"

The Twi'lek laughed, "No, it is called a Rolocon." she continued, "Try it, it's taste better than it looks."

"Really, 'cause I'm pretty sure that these are fried Warlackk worms and Fichia beetles."

"You have a sharp eye there." the captain continued, "In 30 minutes, the guards' shifts end, and they are replaced by my men. "

Eleesha gave a knowing smiled, catching on quickly, "Hmm, and their Captain was nice enough to take their shift."

Gail's eyes widened in slight surprise, "You are quick to catch on."

"Learned from the best."

000000000000

Katooni walked through the halls. Petro was watching the family while she circled the perimeter. Her footsteps were the only thing heard in the lonely and dark corridors. Immediately, her muscles tensed and her hands found its way quickly on the hilts of her lightsabers. She stopped in her tracks, "I know you there. Why don't you come out from the shadows."

She heard a evil laugh that made her spine shiver. "Putting on the tough act, little girl." The man chuckled, "It's been a long time, since I have felt the fear of my enemies."

Having no reply to this, Katooni trigger both of her lightsabers, and turned herself to the place where the voice was coming from. She could hardly make the outline of the figure from all the darkness.

"Oooh, another Jar'Kai practitioner, just like that Togruta Jedi."

Katooni's eyes narrowed. So this person knew about Master Bonteri. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Darth Xylem grinned, how he missed this, "Ah, allow me to introduce myself, Youngling, I am Darth Xylem, Sith lord. As for what I want," He paused igniting his Darksaber, "You probably already know."

000000000000

The three Jedi charged, their lightsabers at the ready. The leader with the lightsaber whip motioned to the four others. Two went to meet Obi-Wan and the other half went to meet Anakin. This left Ahsoka with the leader. Obviously, the guy wanted revenge from last time.

Ahsoka's enemy lashed out with the whip. It soared towards her neck. The Jedi Knight ducked and threw her shoto blade. Avoiding the oncoming shoto, the figure attacked with his whip again. Blocking it, Ahsoka front flipped towards her opponent, while summoning her shoto, closing the distance between them. She amined for the head as she swiped her main blade. Quickly turning his whip into a lightsaber, he blocked and with his other hand pulled out a blaster, shooting it at the Jedi. Back flipping while protecting herself with her shoto and main blade, Ahsoka forced pushed her opponent hoping to knock him off balance. Driving his red blade into the floor and using it as an anchor, the figure slide backwards slightly. _Maybe I should have Electrical Judgmented that. _Thought Ahsoka. Her eyes quickly darted to her companions seeing that they too were struggling slightly.

Regrouping, Ahsoka found herself back to back with the two Jedi Masters. "Having a little trouble, Skyguy?" she asked while blocking an oncoming attack.

Smirking, Anakin replied, "No trouble, Snips. I was just messing with them." He forced pushed one of the men, sending the guy flying into the wall.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he reflected a laser bolt, "Would you two stop messing around and actually help me?" He ducked as a lightsaber came swinging over his head, retaliating by side kicking the attacker. The man stumbled back.

Suddenly, the five pulled back. The leader spoke, "Heh, you're luck you Jedi scum. It turns out we are needed elsewhere." The five quickly threw bombs. On cue, the bombs exploded.

Getting a serious Deja Vu, Ahsoka place her hands in front of her reaching out with the Force, but this time she had help. With the three Jedi combine they managed to push back the raging flames in faster time.

Coughing, Anakin waved his hand around his face, "I see what you mean about the bombs."

"This is the 3rd time they have done this!" The Jedi Knight angrily exclaimed. She was getting tired of all this running away. Thanks to the so called _Feared. _If anything it seemed like _The Feared_ were more afraid of them then they were afraid of the organization.

Smiling, Obi-Wan remarked, "Well, you both are lucky that I was actually paying attention. I placed a tracker on one of them"

Ahsoka brightened up with the news, "Really, Master Kenobi?"

Anakin pretended to look hurt, "Ah oh, I was paying attention too." He revealed a comlink from his pocket, "May I introduce you to the comlink that they use."

The Togruta coughed, "Cough, tech geek, Cough." The oldest Jedi Master and the Jedi Knight laughed at the Chosen One.

"So this is how you treat your master who taught you everything." The said Chosen One pouted.

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on, we are going to lose them at this pace."

000000000000

"Come on, we have to go." Gail spoke impatiently, "We have to get out of here and.. why are you laughing?" the captain noticed the Jedi Padawan laughing quietly at her.

Eleesha explained, "Oh, it's just that you sort of remind me of my Master. She is always impatient at this things."

"Who's your master?"

Eleesha smiled, "My master is Ahsoka Bonteri. Although, she is on another mission right now." She paused to pick up Seko and placed her over her shoulder. "Anyway, like you said we better get moving quickly."

Gail mirrored the same action as Eleesha, but this time picked up Vo'ren. "How good are you with an electro staff?"

Eleesha thought for a moment, "Hmm, ok, I guess."

"Here." the Twi'lek tossed the Pantoran a cylinder, and Eleesha caught it with her free hand easily, "Press the button and it will activate."

Pressing the button like instructed, the Jedi watched as the cylinder transformed into a electro staff. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

000000000000

Eleesha and Gail walked swiftly and silently through the place. The Jedi Padawan was pretty glad that she had Gail as her guide. This place was huge, almost the size of the Jedi Temple. Although, something here was bothering her. A disturbance in the Force. All of a sudden, Gail stopped. Surprised, Eleesha stopped herself just in time before she ran into the captain. Gail quickly pulled the Jedi into a room near by.

Once inside, the Padawan whispered, "What's wrong?" She could sense the growing anxiety within the Twi'lek.

Trying to sound calm, Gail said hurriedly, "We have to go around, we have to avoid..."

A not-wanted voice entered the conversation, "Avoid what?"

000000000000

Petro paced around the room, flipping his lightsaber. His eyes darted to every corner of the room. The quietness was getting to him, after all, he wasn't a very patient type. Abruptly, a person came flying through the wall and came crashing down on the floor. His heart stopped, or, at least, that was what it felt like, when he realized who it was. _"_Katooni!" He rushed over to her, carefully cradling her in his arms. She had lightsaber gashes on her body and was starting to breath heavily. "Katooni! Hey, hang in there! Katooni!"

"Awww, how sweet." Darth Xylem sarcastically said.

Petro turned his attention to the Sith, "YOU! You did this!"

Darth Xylem smiled and then grimaced. He held his right shoulder, that had a nice sized gash on it. It was all thanks to that girl;she had managed to land a strike on him, Darth Xylem! He had to be more careful with this one. After all, it would ruin his reputation if he lost an arm to a mere Jedi Padawan.

0000000000

** I just want to inform you all that The Master and the Apprentice  will be updated later than usually. Life is kicking itself into high gear this month and I won't really have time to write. I'll try to update soon though! :) Anyway what did you think about this chapter? Things are really starting heat up. Thanks for reading and blah blah blah. You know the rest ^_^!**


	18. The Rescue!

**Hey everyone! So It is June 1st already, huh? I am glad to announce that the schedule for updates will be back to normal soon. Hopefuly, they will be weekly updates; if not then updates will be posted every 2 weeks.**

**Diclaimer: If I owned Star Wars I would have made the release of season 2 of Star Wars Rebels faster.**

000000000000

Kalle slice through another tree branch with her newly formed lightsaber. She had been doing that for awhile now, cutting poor trees and branches. She was waiting for the others to return. The other Younglings were in the village, gathering leads. Kalle chose to stay behind and look for clues around the city, but unfortunately she couldn't find anything. Letting her emotions get the better of her, she finally tossed her lightsaber to the ground, and let herself sink down to the floor in frustration. They had been looking for Padawan Altari for a couple of hours now, and the only worth-while clue they found was her lightsaber. It was like Eleesha had just disappear from the planet.

She was so frustrated that she didn't even registered Ra'kk's presence. So when he picked up her lightsaber and gave it to her, she gave a jump that would make Terrelian Jango Jumpers proud. "Ra'kk!" Kalle hit him hard on the shoulder, "Don't scare me like that!"

Ra'kk recoiled, still holding her lightsaber, and rubbed his shoulder, "Owww, Kalle, that hurt!"

Kalle gave a apologetic look before bringing her knees up to her chest. Her eyes looked to the dusty ground, "Sorry, Ra'kk. I'm just frustrated. I should have sensed you."

"Frustrated about situation?" He opened his hand and offered Kalle's lightsaber back.

"Yeah," Kalle replied. She grabbed her lightsaber and put it back on her belt.

The Kel Dor placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Besides, we have found something in the village. Right guys?" By now all the Initiates were gathered together.

Dara nodded her head, "Yep, and it was all thanks to Yuka." She pointed to the unhappy Twil'ek.

Yuka crossed her arms, "Hump, sending me to gather information was not fun. You guys know I don't talk well to strangers."

Dara laughed, "Well you blended right in being a Twil'ek. Everyone was looking creepily at Ra'kk"

Ra'kk sighed, "You think they've seen a Kel Dor before."

"Yah, yah, yah so what did you guys find?" Kalle's eyes lit in excitement, and her frustration was forgotten. Perhaps this was the clue they needed to find Padawan Altari.

000000000000

Gail tensed from hearing the voice immediately. Eleesha took notice of this and examined the human in front of them. He was in full armor, but he had his black hood down. This allowed Eleesha to see his face. It looked scarred and battle worn. He was looking at a data pad in his hand.

Thinking quickly, Gail spoke respectfully, "Sir, I was just transferring these prisoners to the next cell!"

Eleesha sighed. That wouldn't fool anyone, with the exception of battle droids, of course. They were doomed, done for, goners.

"Hm," The man passed them and left through the door.

After a few moments, Eleesha's almost face planted herself on the floor if she hadn't maintained her balance, but not out of shock as you might think. Gail had shoved her out of the way of a red light saber.

"You must think I'm a fool if you think I would fall for that. You were always the rebellious one Gail." He summoned his lightsaber back to his hand. Eleesha gasped in surprise at the red lightsaber. The Sith were supposed to be all but extinct, so how was it that one was right before her? Shoving the shock out of the way, The Jedi Padawan, relying on her instincts, quickly grabbed the cylinder with her left hand, since her right shoulder hurt still.

The said Twi'lek glared hard, electrostaff activated in hand. She had already set the Jedi Knight Vor'en down. "What do you expect? You think I would submit to the likes of you Master Kuko?"

Master Kuko smiled, "Huh, you would expect more gratitude towards me. I, who took you under my wing and cared for you." Kuko eye's stared at the Pantoran for a couple of seconds before turning back to Gail. "Anyway, you're lucky that it is only me here today. The other six Feared Masters may not be so forgiving. I'll let you all head back to the prisoner cell with a couple of broken bones."

Eleesha placed Seko down gently on the floor, "Yeah right," her electrostaff zapped to life, "go ahead and try, but we are leaving." the Jedi Padawan charged at the so called master. She swung the electric blade at the Kuko's shoulder. As expected, the man blocked the oncoming attack and swung at Eleesha's lower legs. She blocked with the other end of the staff. The man quickly brought his blade up, almost taking out her arm if she had not dodged in time. Keeping up the offence, Kuko brought his lightsaber across the Eleesha's right shoulder. Eleesha blocked it (barely), but the Pantoran grunted, as the lightsaber got a little to close to her already injured shoulder. She wasn't as smooth in blocking with the electrostaff compared to her lightsaber, and, in addition, her shoulder was putting her at a disadvantage. Kuko knew this and used it to his advantage. Soon, Eleesha went crashing into the wall.

Gail rushed to the Jedi's side. "Hey, are you ok?"

Breathing heavily, Eleesha replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I-argh." The Pantoran grunted in pain as she felt a pain coming from her ankle, when she tried to get up. The Pantoran grabbed her ankle, and examined it. To her slight relief, it was only sprained but not broken. Still, she would have slight trouble walking, and that was a big negative.

"No, your not fine." Gail put herself between Eleesha and Kuko. "I"ll try and stall him, while you try to escape." The Twil'ek didn't give Eleesha a chance to reply. For in the next second, Gail gave a battle cry and charged. She swung her staff fiercely, but the master simply blocked every single attack headed his way. While this was happening, Eleesha used the wall to help pull herself up. The Pantoran numbed her sprain the best she could with the Force. She wasn't a Healer but Barriss had shown her some basic techniques. Eleesha wasn't going to leave now;not when Gail needed her. After a few back and forth exchanges from Gail and Kuko, Kuko swiped the captain off her feet and held his lightsaber close to her neck.

"It's over give it up." Kuko stated. He smiled as many guards came and encircled the traitors. Soon they were surrounded by men with machine turrets, blasters, and snipers. Eleesha leaned against the wall for support as she began thinking about how to get out of this mess. Quick thinking, unfortunately, wasn't one of her best skills so she was drawing a blank. Panicking slightly, Eleesha forced herself to calm down. That was when she sensed them. Kalle, Ra'kk, Yuka, and Dara's Force signatures were around the room in different positions. At first, Eleesha was mad at them for being there and putting themselves in danger, but then she realized something, that the Younglings seemed to be waiting for some kind of signal from her to attack.

"Now!" Eleesha yelled. Using the Force, the Jedi Padawan pushed the unprepared Feared master away from the Captain, returning the favor of sending him in a wall, knocking him unconscious. The four said Jedi came out of hiding and activated their lightsabers. They blocked the oncoming blaster bolts that headed their way, protecting Eleesha, Gail, Seko, and Vor'en.

"Padawan Altari!" Kalle yelled as she tossed Eleesha's lightsaber over to her.

Eleesha grinned as the hilt of her lightsaber fell perfectly in her hand. "Thanks!" Igniting the weapon, Eleesha blocked the incoming bolts and disarmed a couple of guards with the rebound shots. Soon all the guards were taken out. No time to congratulate themselves, Eleesha picked up Seko (who was still unconscious). Gail mirrored her actions and picked up the Jedi Knight.

"Let's get out of here!" Eleesha said as they made their way towards the exit.

000000000000

Fini pressed several buttons on the ship to make sure everything was running. He had checked over a billion times now, but checking the ship kept his mind of of things. He was checking the navigation system when Tru came running into the room.

"Fini! They are back and on the ship! Quickly, let's get out of here!"

Fini dropped everything and hopped to his feet and sat down in the pilot seat. "Right!" He fired up the engines. Tru sat beside him, turning on the navigation system and Hyperdrive. _The New Horizon_ rose into Outer space, but unfortunately there were several unfriendly ships waiting for them. The ships fired at them. Taking evasive maneuvers, Fini brought the ship up and down, avoiding the red bolts. There was one ship that was about to ram them and Fini couldn't avoid it, but just when it was about to hit them it exploded. Several other bolts from the _New Horizon_ hit the other ships. Fini and Tru looked at each other in surprise. They didn't fire those bolts, so who did?

Their question was answered when Eleesha's voice came through the Com-like of the ship, "_That will teach them! __We are all clear for the jump to hyperspace."_

"Hit it Tru!" Fini yelled. Tru was way head of him, pressing the button to go into hyperspace. The ship zoomed off and entered into the welcomed blue abyss.

0000000000

**Umm, I not to sure about this chapter. Sorry, if you exspected the battle to be more epic. I know knocking the Kuko unconsious was a little stretch, but look at it this way. If he was left behind that probably means that he was the worse of the group. For the sake of the plot believe it! Anyways, next chapter will be about Ahsoka and her mission. Thanks for reading and reviewing means a lot! ^_^ Bye!**


	19. Making a Promise!

**Hello! Warning! Chapter 19 is a... ready for the dreaded F word?...FILLER! Yep, that is right! 19 is a full, fantastic, filler! Make sure you still read it though!**

**Disclaimer: Can you believe Star Wars Rebels is coming out June 20? In just 4 days! Yay! Sorry ranting. I don't own Star Wars. Is it not obvious? **

000000000000

Eleesha patted her newly Baca-patched shoulder as she strolled down the halls. She had just come out from the medical bay on the ship. There Seko and Vor'en were sleeping peacefully. The Jedi Padawan had been assured by Medical droid that they were in stable condition and that it was only a matter of time before they woke up. So she left the droid to monitor them. After all, she still had to deal with the lose ends of the crazy mission. Eleesha sighed. She was not looking forward to reporting to the Jedi council later. Although they had lightened up since the Clone Wars, they were still not going to let her get away without an earful. Still, she was just happy that everything worked out for the best.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a metallic hand tapped her shoulder. Eleesha spun around quickly and found herself face to face with Huang.

Surprised, the Pantoran stepped back a few steps, "Oh! Professor, what are you doing on?" Eleesha exclaimed. With everything that was going on, she had turned off the droid just so that the professor wouldn't tell the Jedi Council about their whereabouts. Professor Huang was known to be pretty loyal to the Council.

The droid crossed his arms, "Well, after you so rudely turned me off, the Togruta youngling, Fini, his name I believe, turned me on in hopes that I could fix the transmission." Huang paused, "It was then he told me that you, their _escort_, disappeared on a crazy self-assigned mission."

Eleesha's head lowered slightly at the last part. This is what she meant about getting an earful. Even a droid was doing it. "I'm sorry, I-"

The well-seasoned droid cut her off, "In all my years, you and your master's escorts have been the most reckless and selfless ones I have ever known."

Eleesha lifted her head up in surprise, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. "T-thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The droid shook his hand playfully, "Go run along now, Padawan Altari. I'm going to go back and turn myself off." The professor turned his back and started to walk down the halls in the opposite direction of Eleesha. "Don't turn me on until we reach the Temple."

The Pantoran yelled, "Okay, Professor." She continued her way towards the common room.

After passing a couple of rooms, Eleesha opened the door to the common room, finding the Younglings and Gail gathered there. All of them were doing different things, Kalle and Ra'kk were playing a game of Holo-chess, Yuka and Dara were using the force to put away several misplaced books, Tru and Fini were memorizing several Jedi terms, and Gail was enjoying watching Yuka and Dara as they used the Force.

Silently, Eleesha made her way over to where Gail was and motioned for the captain to follow her. Quickly, the two slipped out of the room.

"What's up, Jedi?" Gail asked quizzically.

"Gail, I already told you my name. You don't need to call me 'Jedi' anymore." Eleesha crossed her arms.

The said Twi'lek shrugged, "Na, I like calling you Jedi."

Eleesha smiled as she shook her head, but then she remembered why they were having this conversation, "Gail, have you decided?"

"Yeah, I have. Just drop me off someplace other than Coruscant."

"You sure?" the Pantoran asked.

"Yep, I'll be fine I have some sources outside of the Feared."

"Alright then, I'll drop you off on Tatooine. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, like I said anywhere but Coruscant."

000000000000

Darth Xylem knelt down in front of the hologram of his master. He held his stomach, and tried to keep from wincing in pain in the presence of his master. That blasted kid struck him in the stomach, apparently kids these days have had lots of power. He didn't have time to tend to his wounds because one of the Feared weaklings, as he liked to call them, told him that his master was waiting for him via hologram.

_"Xylem, did you get the rune?"_

"Yes, Master, I did. The senator and his bodyguards were no match for my skills."

_"Skills you say? Then, tell me, why do you have various lightsaber cuts on you? I have taught you better than to give the enemy the upper hand."_

Xylem lowered his head, "I am truly sorry. I-"

His master silenced him,_ "Enough! I have had enough of your whining. Bring me the rune, and that Togruta Jedi at once!"_

The hologram disappeared. Xylem stood up. He mocked his master's words in a surprisingly high voice, "Bring me the rune, and that Togruta Jedi at once!" He switched to his normal deep and evil tone, "Alrighty then,_ Master_." He turned to the closest Feared weakling. "Bring me the prisoners, and tell the others to prepare for the other Jedi"s arrival!"

"Yes, Darth Xylem."

000000000000

Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were carefully at the entrance to the base. It was a closed circular metal door. They were listening to the Com-link that Anakin stole, or as he would say "borrowed".

A voice came through,_"Xylem wants everyone to prepare for the arrival of the Jedi."_

_"Really? How did they find us?"_ A second voice.

_"I don't know! Don't ask me!"_

A third voice entered the conversation,_"Finally! I've been waiting to fight some Jedi! I barely did anything during the last encounter!"_

_"That was your fault, Guther."_ A fourth voice sounded.

_"Agreed."_ The voices said in unison (minus Guther of course).

_"Humph!"_ The voice apparently named Guther grumbled.

_"I'm glad we left Kuko back at base."_ The fourth voice stated, "_He was always so proud of himself."_

_"Me too. Although, I hope he can manage the place. I don't trust him with control. He is too soft."_ Answered the second voice.

_"I know right! He let's prisoners get away with only a couple of broken bones!" _Guther said.

_"He has apprentice with him though. What's her name? Captain Gail?"_ The fourth voice questioned.

_"Yeah, her name is Gail. She the best captain we got." _The first voice clarified,_"Anyway, It seems like Xylem's got the rune."_ The eavesdropping Jedi's eyes widened. If they had the rune then they must have had gone through the Padawans. Anakin dropped the Com-Link like it was hot and without wasting time started to run back.

His former master grabbed him,"Anakin, calm down!" Obi-Wan yelled as loud as the situation would allow, although he himself wanted nothing more to do than to make sure his apprentice was okay.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Anakin stopped struggling and looked Obi-Wan in the eye,"Katooni and Petro could be injured or dead thanks to them, and you want me to calm down!"

Ahsoka joined in, "Anakin! We still need to get Durain out of here, and hopefully get the rune back too. Petro and Katooni are strong! They will be alright!"

Anakin looked at his former apprentice; his voice barely above a whisper,"Can you promise that, Ahsoka?"

"Yes, I promise that, no matter what, Katooni and Petro will make it home-alive." Ahsoka asserted firmly.

"I promise too." Obi-Wan added.

Sighing, Anakin calmed down. "Come on then, lets show them what happens when you mess with us."

000000000000

Eleesha sat in the Pilot seat, her fingers tapped the desk in front of her. She couldn't see much outside in space other than the blue swirl of hyperspace. It had been a very long mission so she was spending some alone time. She started to meditate, but the more she did the more she started to get a feeling of uneasiness through her training bond with her master. It was very faint, but it still was there. Why would her master be uneasy? Racking her memory for answers, she recalled the words of her master before she left for her own mission. _"Ehh, there have been slight problems._" Slight problems? Eleesha had a feeling that these "slight problems" were less slight than her master said it was. Whatever it was, something was going to happen on her master's mission, and Eleesha was sure that it wasn't a good thing.

000000000000

**I skipped Petro and Darth Xylem's fight scene...I'm sorry! But if you want I could still put it in the next chapters. Gail is leaving the crew, but she will be back! What do you think about this chapter? Like it, Hate it, So so? Tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Making the Hard Choice!

**Happy Fourth of July people! Yay! To those who don't celebrate I hope you have a wonderful day on..July fourth.. Can you believe this is the 20th chapter? WOW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Only my very unorganized ideas.. Did I mention they were unorganized? **

000000000000

"Come on then, you two, let's get going." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin and Ahsoka nodded their heads.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and drove it into the round metal door that he previously halfway cut. " Promise me that your not going to become Diplomat Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gave a small smilie and waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry, I won't."

Ahsoka joined in the conversation and said skeptically, "Really?" she paused, "Last time you promised us that-"

"-you tried to reason with several nightsisters, a battalion of commando droids, and several animals." Anakin finished Ahsoka's sentence. As he said this, the door to the base fell down, but before it could hit the ground and make a big thunk the Torgruta used the force and gently carried it to the ground. Both Jedi looked at the older Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan sighed, "You keep reminding me about that. How many times do I have to tell you that couldn't help but try?" he watched as the two rolled their eyes, "This is a different matter entirely. I won't try and reason with them this time."

Anakin started walking into the base lightning the path with his blue saber sword. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Your both so mean to your old poor Jedi Master you know that?" The said Jedi Master ignited his lightsaber and followed after the younger more impatient Master.

Ahsoka watched as the scene played out in front of her. Even when there was no news of their Apprentices they trusted that they were strong and that they were able to stay alive no matter what the circumstances. Their bond was strong with their Padawans and vis versa. Ahsoka hoped that she had the same strong bond with Eleesha. Something told her she did and that assured her that she was doing a good job in teaching and instructing.

She knew that even with the bond Obi-Wan and Anakin weren't beyond worrying. Ahsoka also knew that bantering with each other was something that they fell to keep themselves occupied. She entered the base with her white lightsaber above her. Whatever happened, she would try to make things better for all of them.

000000000000

Darth Xylem was meditating quietly. The Jedi were taking too long and he decided to activate the rune into stage 1. His hand clamped on the rune. His eyes shut n concentration. The rune started to glow and the dark power of the Hakai spread through him like wild fire. It felt good to have that power, to have control. Those Jedi they only saw destruction in the rune, but he and his master had seen a new age. A nascent world. A renaissance. They were too blind, too naive to see it, but he would show them. Show them the true meaning of power. Darkness began to covered him like a cloak. The room turned cold. He opened his now dark fiery eyes. His teeth formed into a wicked smile. The Jedi were here at last, and he would be a terrible host if he did not greet them. First, how about a little surprise?

000000000000

2 blue glowing lightsabers and 2 white glowing lightsabers. These were the only thing you could see in the dark base. The little light in the vast and cold darkness. The humming of the blades were the only sound in the room. As they walked further in the base, the more they felt that something was off.

"Something is not right here." Anakin spoke softly as he looked all around trying to see past the dark veil.

"That is something we can finally agree on." Ahsoka stated. She twirled her white blades.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "I sense someone approaching." his eyes opened sharply, "Be careful."

Familiar voices rang out in unison, "It's too late for that, _Masters_. It's time you die!" Lightsabers ignited, leaving the room with 5 blue glowing lightsabers and 2 white glowing lightsabers.

The 3 Jedi masters eyes all widen with surprise. "K-katooni?!" Anakin stammered.

"Petro?" Obi-Wan asked. There was no mistaking it. Petro and Katooni were right there standing in front of them. The looked badly injured, but their faces showed no sign of discomfort or pain. In fact, the Padawans' faces looked indifferent, void of any emotion. If it was under normal circumstances the Masters would have been running to them, checking and making sure that they were ok, but there was one noticeable difference their eyes. A difference that made them freeze in their tracks. Their eyes were yellow. Eyes of Sith.

Without being able to say another word, Katooni and Petro attacked their masters. Swiping at them with full force, it was one swipe after another, but Anakin and Obi-Wan dodged every attack.

"This brings back old memories of Mortis? Huh, Anakin?" Obi-Wan yelled as he blocked another one of Petro's attacks.

"Don't remind me, Master! That was the worst trip of my life! We almost lost Snips that time!" Anakin did a powerful swipe to his apprentice head (he knew she could block it) and it was deflected as expected.

"Speaking of snips, Ahsoka? You ready yet?"

Ahsoka who was currently in a meditating position mumbled sarcastically, "Yeah, sure, getting enough energy to reverse whatever has made Katooni and Petro turn on us is really simple and easy."

Anakin retaliated, "Take your time, Snips. In fact, take all the time you need! It's not like me and Obi-Wan are fighting our VERY strong Apprentices who could cut us in half in about 3 seconds!"

White glowing streaks started to cover Ahsoka. Her eyes shot open, showing bright blue eyes, "Well looks like I'm going to rescue you guys again. This is what? The Hundredth time?"

"Don't get to cocky, my former Apprentice." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka grinned for a short momment, "Mm, push Katooni and Petro in one spot!" The Jedi Masters obeyed and Forced push their apprentices into the corner. Ahsoka clasp her hands together and slowly pulled them apart. All the white energy gathered in her hands, creating a big illuminating ball. She pushed the energy towards the Padawans, and it sailed through the air, hitting them straight on. The room darkened significantly after the ball of energy hit them. Ahsoka fell into a kneeling position, breathing heavily. Obi-Wan sensed his way to the exhausted Jedi Knight and helped her up, while Anakin checked on the Padawans.

"Did it work?" Ahsoka asked tiredly.

"Ummm," the Chosen One pondered for a moment, waving his lightsaber around Katooni and Petro so he could see, "Uh, I think so. Their eyes are no longer yellow, from what I can tell with this light. They are asleep for now."

"That's-" Obi-Wan started, but he was interrupted by a dark red light that covered the entire room. The all closed their eyes at the brightness of the light. As fast as the light came, the light left.

"That was strange." Ahsoka said, she looked over to Obi-Wan, who still had his eyes closed, "Master Kenobi? Hey, are you-" She was interrupted by a blue lightsaber that threatened to take off her head if she hadn't dodged it in time. "Obi-Wan!" the Torgruta yelled as she saw his yellow eyes. She had already activated her lightsabers and had them in her reverse grip. She looked over to Anakin, who also had yellow eyes. The Jedi Knight gritted her teeth. This was not a good situation. She was already tired from the last fight, and since Obi-Wan turned on her that means he and Anakin had the same thing their apprentices had. It must have been the light. Ahsoka thought. As she prepared for battle, both Jedi Masters turned off their lightsabers and fell back into the darkness.

"You can't save them all, Jedi." A voice said. The room all of a sudden turned cold.

It was so cold that Ahsoka could see her breath. She turned to the right to where the voice came from, warning bells from the Force were going off franticly, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was a cold chuckle, "I am Darth Xylem. Sith lord, perhaps you heard of me, but then maybe not."

_A Sith that's not good._ Ahsoka mussed. She tried sensing Xylem but she only felt his presence everywhere in the room so it didn't help. "What do you mean I can't save them all?"

"I mean what I mean. Jedi are so dense these days." the Sith lord paused, "Hm, how about I show you?" The sound of lightsabers igniting filled the room, and Ahsoka saw Katooni and Petro holding their lightsabers to the throats of the kids, while Obi-Wan and Anakin had Orlando and Lori. All of them were in a trance.

Ahsoka didn't know what to do. He was right, she couldn't save them all. "What do you want with me?"

"Hm, so it seems you do have a brain after all. Come with me willingly and I will spare your friends."

Ahsoka frowned, "How will I know you won't just kill them?"

"You won't. They have no more use to me so I could let them go, but then again I could just kill them. Fortunately for you, I am feeling generous. Come with me and I will guarantee the safety of your friends."

"How?"

"We will drop them off at a location of your chose, but in turn you will be disarmed and cuffed. We both win."

Ahsoka pondered for a long moment. _If I attack, then they could be killed, and if I go with him then there is a chance that they will also die. What should I do? _Ahsoka clutched her lightsabers tightly,_ I made a promise, and I plan to keep it! _After what seemed eternity, the Jedi Knight threw her lightsabers to the ground, "I'll come with you."

000000000000

** Okay I am going to say some things. First, sorry for my very unorganized plot... I make this up as I go along so it might tend to have some plot holes (very big ones I am sure). If you spot any holes don't be afraid to tell me! I am planing to rewrite this story once it is done in far future. So I'll be taking notes on improvement! Secondly, about Ahsoka's deal with Xylem. It may seem like she made a bad decisions, but it is the better one in the end... or at least for the plot hehe. Another thing, Ahsoka's powers may seem like "Where did that come from?" but its origin is hinted in Order Redeems. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time! Thanks for r&amp;r!**


	21. The Reason to Fight!

**Hello! I totally forgot that Ahsoka had white lightsabers instead of green so thanks for telling me! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Shocking right?**

000000000000

Anakin groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was a blurry white. He could hear someone calling out to him, but the loud pounding in his head made the words incomprehensible. What had happened? He remembered checking up on the Padawans, but then after that, all he could recall was a dark red. After a couple of moments, his eyesight cleared and the pounding lessened significantly. He became aware of his surroundings and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, Anakin!"

He turned his head, making the bed creak with the motion, and saw his former master, "Obi-Wan?" He sat up carefully, not wanting to make his pounding head even worse. "Where are we? What happened? Is everything ok? More importantly, is everyone ok? Also, why-"

Obi-Wan cut him off, "Breath, Anakin, breath. Yes, everyone is okay," the weary master gained a sorroful look. "well almost everyone."

"What? Who-" Obi-Wan held his hand up, holding a lightsaber that Anakin could reconize anywhere.

"A-ahsoka!'

000000000000

Meanwhile in a near by room, Petro was watching over Katooni. She, having recived more extensive injuries, was still sleeping. Petro couldn't help but have a sense of failure. He had failed to protect the family, the rune, and Katooni. He had let his master down and Master Bonteri had sacrificed herself to save them. The Jedi Padawan was brought out of his contemplation when he felt Katooni stir.

"Katooni!"

"P-petro?" the Tholothian asked. Petro grabbed her hand.

"Your awake! I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you!"

Katooni looked straight into her fellow Padawan's eyes, "Why are you sorry? I am sorry. I am just too weak I let him get me."

"Don't say that every again, Katooni, you are NOT weak!"

Katooni smiled, "You really think so?"

"I know so!" He forced a smile, but the feeling of failure still weighed heavily on him.

Katooni saw his distress, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong!"

"Petro, I've known you for a while now. I don't even need to use the Force."

His smiled dropped and his head lowered, "I-It's just that I am a loser!"

"You are not a loser!"

"Really? The Sith have the rune, your hurt, and when it was time for me to step up I failed! Master Bonteri is in danger because she had to save us. It sure sounds like I am a loser!"

"Hey! None of that was your fault! You did your best and that's what counts! You encouraged me when I need it. That's not a sign of loser; it's a sign of a leader."

Feeling better after Katooni's Pep talk, Petro gave a small but genuine smile, "Thanks, Tooni."

Katooni pulled Petro in for a hug, "No problem. Promise not to call yourself a loser ever again?"

"Only if you will stop calling yourself weak."

"Deal." After a couple of moments, Katooni broke the hug to look at Petro, "Now tell me, What happened to Master Bonteri?"

000000000000

Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hand, "So you think that Ahsoka may have gone willingly?"

"I believe so. We were found at the Senator's mansion by the police and were quickly sent here to the hospital. So how did we get from the sewer to the surface, and if Ahsoka got captured then why would the enemy let us live? Ahsoka must have gone with them in return for sparring us."

"Why does she have to be so selfless?" Anakin yelled in anger, "I'm going after them!"

"And what? Get yourself killed?" Obi-Wan yelled back, "It's obvious that we were being controlled, easily might I add. We need to counterattack swiftly, but smartly. Besides Ahsoka is strong; she will pull through."

Anakin sighed as he released his anger to the Force. His anger wasn't helping him and nor would it help Ahsoka. "I hate it when your right."

"I know you do. Come, let us inform the Council on this situation."

000000000000

Eleesha sighed as she refueled _The New Horizon_. The group had gotten back a hour ago. She had already dropped off Seko and Master Vor'en at the Med center, and the younglings had run off to their quarters, not without thanking Eleesha first though. Usually, Eleesha would have headed straight to the Council Room to debrief, but for some reason she wasn't feeling up to it. This is why she was refiling the ship. The mission had been exhausting. She would have to rate it the first, no wait, maybe second craziest mission ever. There was another time that involved rancors, pirates, droids, and clones.

She placed the refueling can beside her and wiped her forehead. Hmm, maybe I should see Seko later. _After all, I have nothing else to do._ She thought.

"Padawan Altari?" Asked a raspy familiar voice.

The said padawan jumped slightly. She turned and met the face of Plo Koon. Her face fell slightly when she saw the council member. He was defiantly here to take her for a debrief,"Aa, Master Plo, How are you?"

"Your late by 2 rotations. Furthermore, we lost contact with you for about a rotation." He paused and hand gestured her, "Care to explain?"

Eleesha flinched slightly. All things considered, being late by only 2 rotations was quite a feat. After all, they went on a rescue mission, and made a slight detour to Tatooine. She stubbles over her words,"I ummm...well...You..see..."

Plo Koon cut her off, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell the whole council about it at another is something urgent that we must inform you of." They started walking out of the ship in complete silence.

Eleesha couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. What was so urgent? Did something go wrong? What had happened?

As the moments passed, the silence was starting to kill the Pantoran. Plo Koon saw this and took pity on her and broke the silence. "You know, I heard all about your little adventure."

Eleesha gasped in shock, "Ehhh? How?"

"Hmm, I heard it from a little chatty Youngling. You are very famous in all the Youngling's eyes now." Plo chuckled, "Apparently they titled your adventure as Padawan Altari: The Super, Awesome, and Really Cool, Rescue!"

The Padawan's mouth dropped open, "Really?! They told all that in an HOUR!"

Eleesha's face doubled Master Plo's amusement even more, "Haven't you heard? News travels fast in the temple of stories and tales."

The Pantoran pouted, "I guess it's true then." She sighed, "Master would be laughing her head off right about now." A solemn look crossed the Jedi Master's face instantly. Surprised by the change of emotion, Eleesha apologized, "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Plo looked her in the eye, and gave a sad sigh, "No need to apologize, young one. It's not your fault." They stopped in front of the High Council chambers, "Wait here, will call you when we are ready."

Eleesha nodded her head, "Right." Plo entered through the doors and Eleesha was left alone with her thoughts.

000000000000

"I can't thank you enough, Master Jedi!" cried Lori as the family said goodbye to the Jedi, "Thank you for protecting our family!"

Obi-Wan bowed, "No need to thank us, after all we didn't really protect you."

Orlando objected, "Nonsense! You all did everything in your power to protect us. Heck, Master Bonteri sacrificed herself to protect us. This deserves our undying gratitude! Are you sure you don't want any assistance from Cloud City in aiding you in your search for Master Bonteri?"

Anakin shook the senator's hand, "We appreciate the offer, but no thanks we wouldn't want you to get you involved more than you have to."

"Fine then, but we will keep an eye out for her on Cloud City then, and if we fined any clues to where they went we will notify you immediately."

"I think it is our turn to be grateful." Obi-Wan said.

"We want to do all we can for Master Bonteri. After all she has done I would like to say my thanks in person." Lori stated.

Next to them Chloe and Curt were saying bye to Katooni and Petro.

"Thank you for helping us with the statue, Jedi Katooni!" Chloe said as she hugged Katooni.

"Yeah, you cut really well! Every piece was perfect!" Curt added.

The said Padawan gave a smile, "No problem. It was fun helping out."

Petro gave a quizzical look, "Wait, when did you help them?"

"When you were out playing guard."

"I see, and, for the record, I wasn't playing guard; I was one."

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright you two. Time to get going." Anakin placed his hand on his Padawan.

"Durian, you come over here and say thanks to the kind Jedi!" Lori yelled at her other son who was a couple of feet away from the group.

Durian came over slowly and stood next to his siblings, "You know I never really liked Jedi, they were always so calm and indifferent during the war and it seemed like they didn't care about anyone but their own. Now I see that the Jedi do care, thank you for saving me and my family, and I hope that Jedi Bonteri will return home safely."

Obi-Wan bowed again, "I am glad we were able to change your view about the Jedi."

Orlando bowed as well, "I think this experience has changed all of our views in some way." He paused, then spoke softly so that only the Jedi could hear, "What about the rune? It was supposed to be destroyed! What happens now that its power is with an powerful enemy?"

"Don't worry about that." Anakin assured.

"Yes, we will take care of this matter. The Jedi Council is developing a plan as we speak." the older Jedi Master stroked his beard.

"Yeah, plus Master Bonteri wouldn't want you to worry! Peace will return just as it always has." Katooni smiled.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "Wise words. I couldn't have said it better."

Anakin grinned proudly, "See, I am a good teacher!"

An uneasy feeling came upon Petro when Katooni said those words. He mulled over everything from the mission. They had gotten captured, lost the rune, and had lost Ahsoka. Although, he knew that they had done their best and that none of this was his fault (thanks to Katooni). It still didn't completely get rid of the guilt and the fear that was latching on to his heart. They had lost so how could they still have hope that peace would return? He was so lost in thought that he barely registered the multiple farewells that were passing back and forth.

"Bye!"

"Catch you later then!"

"Farewell!"

"See ya!"

"Goodbye!"

With that, the Jedi got aboard their ship. Anakin sat in the pilot seat, pressing buttons with his right hand and holding the control with his left. Katooni sat besides her master in the co-pilot chair. Obi-Wan stood in the background keeping an eye on his Padawan, who was still deep in thought. The ship rose slowly into the atmosphere, but before the ship took off Petro saw the family embracing each other. It was then he remembered that they hadn't lost everything. He remembered why the Jedi fought so hard against evil, why they would press on when they failed, why Master Bonteri gave herself up, and why Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Katooni had confidence that peace would return. They fought, not for fighting's sake, but to defend all the good in the universe, and good always won. Even though the future was ever so clouded, they could alway trust that at the end of fog there was a bright sun shining, awaiting them. They just had to press through the clouds, and not let it keep them back.

"You okay, Petro?" Obi-Wan asked.

He smiled, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking? What were you thinking about?" Of course, Obi-Wan sensed his Padawan's revelation already.

"I just remember the reason for why we are fighting."

"What are we fighting for?"

"For good and for peace."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You make your old man proud. Now go sit down, we entering hyperspace soon."

"So you admit that your old?" Petro moved towards his seat.

"Hahaha." Obi-Wan sat down in his seat. The mission was, in a sense, a fail, but no lives had been lost and they had gotten the family back. He sensed that Petro and Katooni had matured more through the mission._ The mission teaches what I can not._ The Jedi Master thought to himself. He was worried about Ahsoka; they didn't know what Xylem wanted with her. He knew whatever it was it wasn't good. They would rescue her though. Lux and Mina Bonteri were not going to be without a wife and a mom, and Eleesha was not going to be without a master. The Jedi would make sure of it.

000000000000

**That's it for now! Next chapter Eleesha is told the news. Thanks for reading and reviewing as always! This chapter is dedicated to 1 Chronicles 19:13.**

**"Be strong, and let us fight bravely for our cities of our God. The LORD will do what is good in his sight." NIV**


	22. Beginning of a Turnabout!

**Yo! **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own STAR WARS then I have one thing to say to you...OBJECTION!**

000000000000

Plo Koon entered through the doors of the Council.

"Brought the Padawan, have you?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda, I have." The Kel Dor sat down in his respective seat, "Any luck with locating Little 'Soka?"

Master Ti shook her head, "From what we know currently, she could be anywhere."

Mace Windu frowned, "I am afraid we won't be able to send aid to Master Bonteri."

"Fear this, we all do."

"I still disagree with revealing this information with Padawan Altari." Shaak Ti said firmly.

"The girl needs to know, Master Ti. After all she is Master Bonteri's padawan." Ki-Adi-Mundi countered.

"Yes, but can she handle the news?" Eeth Koth stated.

"She is one of us, a Jedi, Master Koth. I have no doubt that she can handle it." Plo Koon answered.

"Senses already, about Master Bonteri, Padawan Altari does." Yoda tapped the ground with his stick. "Come, come, keep her waiting, we shall not."

000000000000

Eleesha had been waiting for a while. She guessed it had been at least 10 minutes since Master Plo left. As time when on, she started to sense a growing feeling of anxiety from the Council. This just added on to her own worry that was taking place in her heart. What had happened that would make the fearsome leaders of the Jedi Order so concerned? She suspected that something had happened to someone close to her, and, with all the feelings in the force she was receiving, she was sure (although, she hoped that she was wrong) that it was her master. _Well I guess I'll find out soon enough. _She waited for several more moments, bowing her head respectively as Jedi Knights and Masters passed, until she finally heard the door behind her open. Walking in swiftly, she stopped at the center of the room and, as was custom, bowed. The chamber door slide to a close, signaling that the conversation would only be heard by the people in the room. Eleesha scrutinized the faces of the Council. Their faces were calm and solemn, just like before the change in the Order. She also notice that two people were missing from the meeting, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi. Before she could come up to reasons as to why the two Masters weren't there, Master Yoda addressed her, "Padawan Altari, relieved to see you safe and sound, we are."

"Unfortunately," Mace Windu started, "we can't relax just yet."

"Something has arisen that you should know about." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Eleesha's stomach turned. The uneasy feeling in the Force had grown stronger, "What should I know about?"

Master Ti looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "Your master, Ahsoka Bonteri," Eleesha shoulder's tensed, her suspicions were right. "she-she's gone missing."

The realization hit her like a powerful plasma blast. Yes, she knew something ominous was upon them. Yes, she suspected that something happened to her master, but thinking the situation was never the same as actually being in the situation. _Now's not the time to panic,_ _Eleesha. _ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

000000000000

_"What! that's terrible!"_ a Holo-Padme exclaimed.

Anakin just finished explaining the mission to his wife, who was holding baby Luke in her arms. "Baby" Luke, who could actually pass as a 4 year old toddler, was pulling on his mother's hair and sticking some of it in his mouth.

_"Luke! How many times have I told you not to put mommy's hair in your mouth!"_ The boy ignored her and in response stuffed even more strands of hair in his mouth.

Anakin chuckled, "Luke, listen to your mother." The boy immediately stopped sticking Padme's hair in his mouth and settled for his thumb.

_"How come he only listens to you?"_

"Cause he knows that I am his father." The Jedi Master said with a grin.

Padme's raised her eyebrow, "Hmph." She gave a smile, _"Don't worry about Ahsoka she'll pull through."_

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried about how Lux will take the news."

_"What about Eleesha?"_

"Eleesha is a Jedi. She knows how to handle these situations. Senator Bonteri on the other hand."

Padme frowned slightly and closed her eyes, _"I get your point. Senator Bonteri is not the type to wait around if his wife's in danger."_

"Yeah, but that's a liability we don't need. We can't have the good Senator on a rescue mission, with nothing but a blaster, against several lightsaber wielding Sith."

Padme set Luke down, and he ran off to go play with his sister who was playing in the other room, _"I'm starting to see why you called. You want me to make sure that Lux doesn't know that Ahsoka's been captured."_

"Exactly, the Jedi Council already agreed with me. It's just until we can get Ahsoka back. I know your busy, Honey, but could you please." Anakin gave his signature pout that he used on his wife to get her to make his favorite foods. Worked every time.

Padme tried hard not to look at her adorable husband, but resistance was futile, "_Ok, leave it to me. I mean it's not like I'm a working Mom who happens to be the Chancellor of the Republic with a very import bill to oversee."_

Yep, worked every time. Time to seal the deal, "Thanks, Have I told you how much I love you, and how generous and kind you are lately?"

Padme rolled her eyes, _"Flattery will get you nowhere."_

"What? It's not flattery it's the truth. You are so beautiful and generous and kind and-"

Padme's smiled, _"Awww, your so sweet, but just for the record you owe me for this."_

"Your favorite dinner on Naboo with music and those flowers you always liked?"

She laughed, _"Deal."_

000000000000

"Unfortunately, we can't pin-point Ahsoka's location." Plo finished briefing.

"Do we know who captured her, Masters?" Eleesha asked quietly. Her head hung low, feeling helpless.

"Master Skywalker and Master Obi-Wan said that they were known as _The Feared,"_ Eleesha's eyes widened, "and that they were warriors, who wielded lightsabers. We only know this thanks to Padawan Katooni's im-" Mace Windu got cut off.

"What did you say they were called again?" Eleesha asked quickly, barely containing her elation about this new information.

"_The Feared. _Do you know about this organization?" Mace answered with a surprised look on his face (well as much as surprised as the serious Mace Windu could get).

"I know a Captain who was in the organization. She helped me escape the planet we were on." There were several murmurs of excitement.

"What?! Know, where this Captain is , do you?" Yoda pointed his stick at the Padawan.

"I dropped her off on Tatoonie. So hopefully she hasn't left that area."

"It is a possibility that this Captain knows where Master Bonteri is being kept. Also,this Captain may know about the rune, and how to counter its effects." Mace asserted.

"We must tell Master Kenobi and Skywalker about this. They will need to change their course and head for Tatoonie straight away." Shaak advised.

There were nods and sounds of agreement throughout the Council. Then there was silence, and the Masters looked lost in another world. Eleesha stood quietly, careful not to make any sounds. She knew that the Council was deciding on what to do with her, but she didn't really care she was going to rescue her master whether the Council forbad it or not.

Her feelings didn't go unnoticed by the masters. Master Yoda addressed Eleesha, "Eager to help, your Master, you are. Sense it strongly, I do."

"As much as we wouldn't like you to go." Mace crossed arms and his lips curved into a small smile, "We all know that you will leave no matter what."

"Assign you this mission, we do. Meet with Master Kenobi and his team, you must."

Shaak nodded her head, "Master Unduli will accompany you. We will send her your way once we finish briefing."

"Do try not to leave without Luminara, Padawan Altari." Plo Koon warned.

Eleesha bowed concealing a tiny grin. She was going to be able to help Ahsoka, "Yes, Master Plo."

"Dismissed, you are."

_I'm coming, Master! Hang on!_

000000000000

_Ugh, why do I feel so cold? Why is there something around my eyes?. Oh, right. I got captured. Hope everyone's okay._ She tried to move her hands and feet were bound tightly, restricting any movement. Ahsoka sensed her surroundings, she didn't sense anyone else near her. That was good.

"Ah, I see you're awake. I was worried that foolish Xylem knocked you on the head to hard."

"Who are you, and what do you want!?"

"Quick on the questions I see." She felt a hand grip her face. "Don't worry, all will be revealed in time."

"What ar-AHHHHHHHGHHGHHGh!"

000000000000

**Okay, so I'm not best with reactions, and well...yeahhhhhh. Just go with it for now. Kind of a cliffy chap huh? Sorry about that...Suspense! So thanks for reviewing and reading as always! **


	23. Find the Captain!

**Hi.**

**Disclaimer:You don't own Star Wars and neither do I.**

0000000000000

Eleesha waited in the docking bay by _The New Horizon_. She had checked everything on the ship from the bottom up. She had even waxed the boarding ramp, thrice. It had been about a hour since she had the depressing conversation with the High Council. A hour that didn't seem quick enough. She could sense pain through her training bond, something was probably happening to her master that caused excruciating pain for her to sense it from Coruscant. Eleesha grimmised at the thought. She shouldn't think like that. _Master, will be fine. _The Padawan was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Master Unduli approaching.

"Hello, Padawan Altari. Ready to go?" Master Unduli addressed the Pantoran.

The said girl jumped slightly. Her eyes widened, "M-master Unduli, yeah the we, um, I ready to go!" She finished kind of lamely.

Master Unduli put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Padawan. Just relax, take a deep breath. We will find your Master, but I need you to focus."

Doing as instructed, Eleesha felt a little calmer now, "Right. Shall we get going then, Master Unduli?"

Luminara smiled, "Yes, let's go meet up with the others."

0000000000000

The dusty planet of Tatoonie seemed to grow larger to Anakin. Feelings started to stir within him as memories started to surface. He had grown up here, raised as a slave. He had lost his mother here, and then started his slow descent into darkness. _Not the greatest of times._ He mussed. But then he remembered that Tatoonie was also a place where he completed his first mission with an Apprentice. He smirked, that Snips sure made him worry. Petro also began to reminisce about previous times on the planet. Tatoonie wasn't a very good place for him either. Last time they were here, Darth Maul came and injured his master. The dusty planet wasn't the best planet in the Universe.

Using his expert piloting skills, Anakin landed the ship on the dusty surface. The ramp extend halfway before completely collapsing on the ground below. The Jedi coughed and waved their hands in front of their faces, attempting to wave the smoke away.

"I think it is safe to say you broke the ship, Anakin." Obi-wan said as he jumped down from the shuttle to the sandy floor. The Padawans followed, not wanting to breath the toxic smoke anymore.

"It's not my fault!" Anakin exclaimed as he too leaped down, "But Eleesha and Master Luminara are coming with _The New Horizon _so there is nothing to worry about. We will just hook a ride with them."

"I forgot how hot it was here!" Petro exclaimed as he held his hand up to block the sun from burning his eyes.

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said. "However, the sun will be going down soon so it will be cooler."

"Let's hope that is soon, Obi-Wan." Anakin crossed his arms.

"Umm, Master? Do you know where we are?" Katooni pondered as she looked around. She could see nothing but sand, and maybe a few bones here and there.

"Sure I do. Mos Eisley's not to far from here."

"How far?" pondered Petro. He didn't really want to go to far in the scorching heat.

"Not to far, about thirty-seven miles." Anakin replied nonchalantly.

"THIRTY-SEVEN MILES!" The two Padawans yelled simultaneously.

Anakin laughed at their shocked faces, "Oh, did I say thirty-seven miles? I meant to say three point seven miles. You know how they sound so similar." The Padawans, realizing that it was just another of Master Skywalker's silly antics, recovered quickly.

Petro pouted, "There is nothing similar about thirty-seven and three POINT seven."

"Seriously, you're going to give us a heart attack one of these days, Master." Katooni said as she crossed her arms.

"Nah, uh."

"Uh, huh."

"Nah, uh."

"Uh, huh."

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched the two go at it again, "Anakin, stop acting like a spoiled Padawan, and let's get a move on here." Katooni and Petro snigered.

"Obi-wan!"

0000000000000

"When is Eleesha coming?" Katooni asked. Night had fallen already and they were curently staying at a motel just outside the city of Mos Eisey. It was a very comfortable appartment. It had a nice couch and a holo projector to the side along with a kitchen. There was also another room with a bathroom and a bed. Because the motel was very close to where the gangs meet, the appartment's rent fee was very cheap.

"Paitence, Katooni, I'm sure Master Unduli and Eleesha will be here soon." Anakin said, as he turned his attention to his former master and his current Padawan. "What are you two doing?! Now's not time to be meditating!"

Obi-Wan answered, eyes closed, "Now, now Anakin. There is no time like the present."

As Petro struggled to keep his concentration, Katooni went up and pushed him. He jumped all the way to the two moons and back. Katooni and Anakin were both laughing their heads off, while Obi-Wan had added a smile to his meditating form.

"KATOONI!" Petro yelled, but it was drowed out by the Jedi pair's laughter.

"Excellent job, my Padawan." Anakin praised as they high fived.

"Thanks, Master." Katooni smiled.

Petro glared at Katooni, "Grggghghhh."

"I think we are intruding, Master Unduli." A voice came from the doorway.

"You know your quite right. Maybe we should come back another time."

Anakin smilled, "Ah, Master Unduli, Eleesha. Come in, come in."

The said two entered the apartment, closing the door behind them. Luminara immeadiatly notice Obi-Wan sitting in the corrner of the room. "Always the Jedi Master huh, Obi?"

Obi-Wan gave a bright smile, and got up from his position, "Ah well, I do my best. Now that we are all gathered, Luminara, Anakin, next room please."

The Jedi Masters nodded, leaving the Padawans to talk amongst themselves.

"So what's up lovebirds?" Eleesha teased like she normally would but they could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

Still the two blushed slightly and replied for the hundreth time that year, "We AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!"

Eleesha smilled, "Well by the way you two are blushing I can probably write that you two are lovebirds as a scientific fact."

"Eleesha!" Katooni and Petro yelled in unison.

"Also, the way you two are yelling things at the same time totally equals lovebirds."

"We do not!" Katooni and Petro glared at each other.

"Stop it!" 

"Don't copy me!"

"Hey!"

"It seems like we can't leave you three in the same room anymore." Anakin said.

Eleesha ignored the comment looked at her master's former master, "What kind of plan did you guys come up with?"

"We split up and try to find the Captain. When we find her, Eleesha, you will be the one to approach her because she will most likely trust you more then us." Obi-Wan explained.

"Everyone got it?" Luminara asked. She was responed with head nods.

"Let's go."

0000000000000

_2 hours later..._

The night was coolest time in Tatooine. People usually came out around this time to eat drink or just go on a long hike. For a certain captain, however, it was relax time. Gail sat down in one of the booths at Mos Eisley. The music was blaring and she could barely hear the bartender asking her on what she wanted to drink. She was currently staying at a motel across the road, that is if you considered it a 'motel'. If she was honest it was more of a small shack of stone. The captain sat there patiently, siping on the juice that she ordered. She was supposed to be waiting for one of her contacts to pick her up from the dusty and hot planet. What she did not expect was for a certain familiar Pantoran plop in the seat across from her.

Gail's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?" I thought you went back home!"

Eleesha smiled, "Yeah, that was the plan," She paused, "but plans change. Look I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Information." Eleesha said simply as she looked away, seemingly distracted by the dancers that were twirling to the music.

"About what?" Gail asked still not catching on.

Eleesha brought her attention back to the clueless captain, voice nothing above a whisper, "_The Feared_."

0000000000000

The Twi'lek didn't know why she was doing this, helping Jedi, going to tell them about her past organization. She was currently following Eleesha as she lead them to the outskirts of the town to meet the other Jedi. While meeting with the Pantoran was a nice surprise, Gail could tell that something was off about her. Her movements were precise and crisp, and her body seemed stiffer than usual. Of course, she only knew the Jedi for a little while so she disregarded her assumptions. Bringing things back to herself, she was apprehensive about meeting several different Jedi. After all, she was responsible for torturing several of their own, and, while she may have not participated in every single Jedi's torture, she still knew about it. She knew about the inhumane things being done to others and she still did nothing about it, and that is what she truly regretted. Regret? Wait, she was starting to regret about what she had done? But wasn't it regret in the first place that made her help the Pantoran out? The answer to that question was yes and she knew it.

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend huh?"_

Those words was the silent forging of a new friendship. Honestly if she looked back, she was surprised at how that girl forgave her so easily. After all she was the one who shot her in the shoulder and kicked her in the face.

"Hey, why did you forgive me so easily that day?" Gail asked. They were farther out now so there were very few buildings.

"Huh?" Eleesha looked at her, "Where did that come from?" She asked, oblivious to the inner struggle of her friend.

"Why did you forgive me for what I did? I injured you remember!"

"Why are you bringing this up? It's fine, it's all in the past." Eleesha laughed, trying to brush the question off.

"No, give me an answer." Gail said dead serious.

Eleesha looked away and for a while she didn't speak, "I-I promised to myself that I would be just as forgiving as my master. Plus I sensed that you were truly sorry."

Gail processed the information, _The Jedi are really strong_."Your master. She seems like a good person." The Captain said unknowingly.

Eleesha tensed, "Yeah, she is."

0000000000000

**WHOOOOOOOPPP! Done! Thanks for reading and review! How did I do with the Padawans scene? I didn't really know it would go soooo. Hopefully it's fine. They took their sweet time finding Gail though. 2 hours. See you in the next chapter, which shall be interesting. ^_^**


	24. Against the Odds!

**Happy Neew YEAR! 2016! WOW! **

**PLZ READ AUTHORS NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER BELOW!**

**Disclaimer Q: Do I own Star Wars?**

0000000000000

"So_ you are saying that there is a way to defend against the influence of the rune?" Anakin asked._

_Gail nodded, "Yes, however, the 3 Runes of Justice only work if they are together."_

_"How do you know this?" Luminara crossed her arms._

_"It's in a legend that everyone in the Feared knows." Gail shrugged, "Of course, we always thought it was just another fun story to tell around the fire. Apparently, the rune you have described has been activated before."_

_"By who?" Anakin inquired._

_"A Jedi."_

_"A Jedi?" Obi-Wan eye's widened. "Do you mean a Sith?"_

_"Eh? There's a difference?"_

_Obi-Wan coughed, "Yes, there is a difference. You see, a Sith is-"_

_"Bababababa," Anakin shook his finger, "don't interrupt, Master. Please, Captain Gail, continue."_

_Gail cleared her throat, "Right, listen up then. I'm only going to tell this once._

_A long long time ago a war was raging on. The Sith were fighting their long time enemy the Jedi. The Sith's power was strong for their leader, Darth Kakluk, had in his possession the Hakai. The Sith could have won, but 3 Jedi forged 3 runes that had the power to overcome the evil power of the Hakai. The battle was fierce but the Jedi overpowered the Sith and soon the only ones who remained were Darth Kakluk and his apprentice Darth Xylem. To the shame of the Sith, a Jedi Padawan sealed the two away never again to be seen. They entrusted the Hakai to one of the Jedi's greatest friends for the only way to destroy it was through the Great Blue Moon and that came once every 1000 years. _

_"That's the story." Gail concluded._

_"Wait, Darth Xylem?!" Katooni exclaimed. "That's the guy who attacked me!"_

_"What!" Petro yelled, "But that's impossible! The dude can't be living now! He must be a million years old by now!"_

_Obi-Wan stroke his chin. "Not a million years. Certainly older than the average person."_

_"There is more story behind this." Luminara concluded, "We need to find out more about the 3 runes and about these Sith lords."_

0000000000000

They did find out more. They found out that the 3 Runes of Justice were lost but they acquired the location of Ahsoka, thanks to one of the Feared Masters. Now they were here, rushing into a trap with no counter strategy. _It was pretty reckless and crazy plan, _Anakin mused. But, hey, reckless was his middle name according to Obi-Wan. He glided the New Horizon across an asteroid field. Why an asteroid field? It was so random. Why would they bring Ahsoka here? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. No time to ask why. It was time to bring his former Padawan back, quickly and safely. He stretched out in the Force to find what he was looking for. He was scaning for a gigantic asteroid. You would think it would be easy but it was pretty difficult. With his eyes closed, he followed the path that the Force was telling him to go.

"Hey there it is!" yelled his apprentice her eyes wide. The asteroid was huge! It was the size of a moon. Katooni quickly fliped several switches and buttons along the way. "Prepare for landing." She announced over the ship's comm.

"When we get down there be on your guard." Anakin said to his second padawan. "I don't want you to fight unless absolutely necessary. You're still injured so be careful."

Katooni protested, "I'm not that hurt, Master!" She crossed her arms, "I can handle myself. Stop worrying."

Anakin grinned, "I can't help myself." his face grew solemn, "I just don't want to risk losing you too."

Katooni hugged her distrested master. "Gotcha. I'll be careful."

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was doing a last minute training session with Petro. He swung his saber right left side, going through several lightsaber forms.

Obi-Wan motioned for him to stop. "That's enough for now."

Petro nodded and deactivated his lightsaber. He slumped to the ground. "Hey Master, do we know how to resist the power of the Hakai?"

"I'm afraid not. All I can say is remember your training and do your best to resist."

Petro frowned, "Gee thanks."

"I wouldn't be worried about it if I were you. I have confidence that you can resist the temptation." Obi-Wan smiled, his arms crossed. Petro was about to respond but was interrupted.

"_Prepare for landing."_

"We better get ready." Obi-Wan stated.

00000000000000

Obi-Wan's boot touched the dry rocky soil. There wasn't a lot to see. Just lots of grey and lots of rocks.

Luminara had a data pad in her hand. "Good thing we acquired the coordinates from that Feared Master. Otherwise, we would have never found it."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Hm, agreed."

Anakin was going to speak but Eleesha beat him to the words. Her voice held all seriousness. "Come on let's go."

00000000000000

Darth Kakluk sneered. The Jedi came quicker than expected, but they were still too late. He had already had enough energy from the Togruta. In fact, he had so much life energy it was a miracle that the said Jedi was even alive. Something was special about her. He didn't know what though. It probably didn't matter. Soon all of the Jedi would pay for what they'd done.

"Xlyem, prepare the Feared to meet the Jedi. Kill the prisoner, and unleash the rune's true power.

"Of course."

00000000000000

They pressed forward, going deeper and deeper into the base. There was a strong presence in the darkside in one spot of the base. That was where they were heading. They knew that were the Sith was Ahsoka would be also. Their lightsabers were ignited. The mix of blue and green illuminated the cave were surprised that they hadn't met any resistance yet and they hoped that it stayed that way.

Three lightsabers ignited. Red ones. It only signified one thing, Feared Masters.

"Anakin, Luminara, Petro and I can handle this. Go rescue Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan ordered. He was already in his fighting stance.

"Wait! We can take them out quicker if we-" Anakin jumped out of the way of the spining red blade.

"Ahsoka doesn't have that much time. They know we are here." Obi-Wan yelled as he blocked an attack. "GO!"

"May the Force be with you." Luminara declared.

Obi-Wan nodded and they split. The Feared Masters tried to go after the ones advancing but were stopped by the Obi-Wan Petro duo.

000000000000000

"We can't just leave them can we?" Katooni asked as they ran. They were almost there.

Anakin replied, "They'll be fine. They catch up to us when their done."

"But it's a 3 to 2 ratio!"

"Well that's unfortunate...for them." Then they heard a sound they dreaded to hear. 1 more great.

Red clashed with green. The Jedi really did not have time for this.

"Skywalker," Luminara announced, "go!" She blocked a oncoming attack and returned with her own.

Eleesha ran ahead, closely followng her was Anakin and Katooni. Suddenly out of nowhere, another Feared Master leaped and pinned down Katooni. Her lightsaber deactivated soon after it hit the ground. She struggled but a lightsaber was soon at her neck, ready to slice off her head. Anakin responded quickly. He forced (hehe puns) him back, locking blades with the attacker. Katooni got up quickly and summoned her lightsaber. She went to aid her master. She tried to attack but the Feared Master flipped out of the way.

Anakin scanned his suroundings, Luminara was a couple of yards away, Katooni was by his side, but Eleesha was not to be scene. _She went ahead. Be careful, Eleesha. _Anakin raised his brilliant blue lightsaber. The sooner he finished this battle the better.

000000000000000

Pain and darkness. All she could see was darkness thanks to the metal visor around her eyes. In addition to her sight handicap, her arms were bound and so were her legs. To make matters worse, her whole body felt on fire and she felt fatigued, probably because of all the energy drain sessions. Oh how she hated those sessions. To be honest, she didn't know what she was thinking by going along with them. It was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done the whole year. Wait, scratch that. So the decision to go with the crazy sith was not the best decision granted, but it wasn't the stupidest thing she had ever done the whole year. The stupidest thing she had ever done was when she was watching Luke and Leia. Needless to say, she **was** watching them. After all, it wasn't her fault she let them out of her Jedi trained eye...Right?

_Great, I'm spending my last moments thinking of the incident that should not be named. _

"Master!"

Ahsoka was pulled from her thoughts. She couldn't have heard what she just heard. It was impossible! She stretched out in the force, and true enough she could sense her padawan. "E-eleesha?"she coughed. "What are you doing here!" She tried to yell, but it came out only in a whisper.

"I'm here to save you!" her reckless padawan replied. Then immediately afterward was the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber igniting.

"No!" Ahsoka commanded, "Get out of here befor-"

"To late." Darth Xylem chuckled. Those stupid Jedi, thinking that they could save everyone was so typical and predictable, no matter the era or time. The dark rune was around his neck. Oh, the darkness how he basked in it's power. He would have killed his master by now but he needed their plan to go through to gain even more power. He glared at the younglng before him. He could just turn her to the dark side or he could have a little fun.

Eleesha, with her activated lightsaber, quickly cut the binds that held her master. Ahsoka winced slightly as the brightness of the room hit her light deprived eyes. Well, the room wasn't actually bright. In fact, it was very dim. Eleesha's green lightsaber was the only thing lighting up the premise. Ahsoka rubbed her wrists.

"Can you walk, Master?" Eleesha asked her eye's trained on the Sith in front of her.

Ahsoka debated with herself. It probably wasn't safe to walk in her condition, but, hey, when was being a Jedi safe? She decided to tell the truth. _"I'm not so sure, Eleesha." _Ahsoka answered through their Force bond. In a wave, the young Togruta Master could feel all the emotions her Padawan was feelling. Relief, worry, sorrow, pain, anger. Darth Xylem activated his lightsaber.

"Then, stay behind me." the Pantoran ordered firmly.

From her place on the cold floor, Ahsoka was about to protest but her Apprentice already locked blades with the Sith. She felt helpless. She could do nothing as she watched her padawan duel with the fearsome Sith lord. Yet, there was also a sense of pride. Her Padawan would grow up to be a great Knight. Still, Eleesha wasn't a Knight quite yet, and Ahsoka was not ready to see her die. The Togruta Master willed herself to stand.

Eleesha dodged the onslaught of the red blade. She couldn't last indefinitely. She knew that. She also knew that Xylem was holding back. However, she could provoke him with her new found knowledge. It might give her an opening. So she spoke, pulling a fake grin, "Man, you're sure weak losing to a Padawan again?"

"ERRR!" Xylem exclaimed he swiped at her head. How did she know that?

Eleesha blocked,"Awww, don't worry. I'll make sure we seal you and your master away properly this time!" _Thank you Captain Gail!_ She thought as she remembered their talk with her. She could feel Xylem's anger against her. and sure enough in his rage he left an opening. Her Lightsaber met flesh. She had managed to make a deep gash across his leg. Her victory was short lived, however. She felt an invisible hand grip her throat, choking her. Xylem appeared to have enough. Pain was eched in his eyes but his face was full of sickly pleasure. Eleesha started to feel her lungs burn. The need for Oxygen grew more and more.

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled. She was about to Force push the Sith, but she was roughly pushed back into the wall by the Force.

"Xylem, why are you taking so long?"

"My apologizes, Master." Xylem returned, "I had to take care of things." He brought the suffocating Padawan closer to him, squeezing tighter along the way.

"Finish the job and activate the portal before the other Jedi come."

"Of course."

His outstreached hand closed into a complete fist and he threw her near to her sprawled out master. She hit the wall with a crack and fell to the floor. The last thing Eleesha remembered was black.

00000000000000

**Hey guys! I've been gone for what a million years now? My Apologizes. I was lazy and didn't know where I was going with the story. I wrote this chapter 5 times lol. I am declaring this discontinued in a wierd kind of way. I'll still continue this story but be warned the next chapters inculding this one will be what I feel kind of second best. (I lost my plot plan a long long time ago in a galaxy far away.) **

**In a lighter note, have you seen Force Awakens yet? It is awesome!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with the story! ALSO, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! It helped me update.**

**Disclaimer A: I don't.**


	25. Mission's End!

0000000000000

The Dark side had won. There was no hope left. Its life had been snuffed out prematurely like her padawan's. Eleesha. She could sense her apprentice slipping away like the wind through your fingers. She could no longer feel the strength that held them together. Their bond that they had developed for years had turned into ashes. Nothing was left. Gone. Dead. The other Jedi, they were gone too. They were consumed by the dark side because of the power of the now open portal. Darkness and lightning emitted from the floating rune that was held by 2 rock pillars. Even she, who was strong in the light side, could barely resist the tug of the Dark side. It beckoned to her. It was calling her to give in. It even mocked her. _If only you were strong enough, you might have been able to save her. _

All the good they had done. All the evil that they had prevented throughout the Clone Wars and after was for nothing. A greater evil had emerged. One that was too strong for her, for the Jedi. _Give in. _

_Maybe, I should..It would be so mu-_

She stopped herself. What the heck was she thinking? No, she would not give in. Not now. She would fight until the bitter end. She would not let evil win or she would die trying to prevent it.

Her blue eyes shot open, determination etched into them. She called on the Force and a powerful wave of light swept through her body, reenergizing every bone, every cell in her. Her injuries began to heal and she stood up. She knew who was laying behind her but she could not bring herself to look. She just couldn't. She summoned her apprentice's lightsaber. Its green blade sprung to life.

This did not go unnoticed by the two Sith lords. Xylem already had his red blade out. He was grinning wildly. The other had a look of indifference.

"Xylem, finish her. We don't need her anymore."

"As you wish, Master Kakluk."

Xylem lunged at the Jedi Knight. She dodged and slid out of the way, running towards the so called Kakluk. She swung for the Sith Master's head but he merely side stepped and caught her wrist. Applying pressure, Kakluk forced the lightsaber out of the Jedi's hand. He proceeded to kick her and sent her flying across the room. The Jedi Knight back flipped and landed on her feet, minimising damage that she would have gotten otherwise.

"Such determination," Kakluk declared, "but, is it enough?"

Ahsoka tried to use the Force to call her lightsaber back, but Xylem was already one step ahead of her. The Sith Apprentice summoned the green bladed sword and ignited it. With no weapon, Ahsoka used the Force to throw whatever she could at the Sith. Xylem dodged and sliced through the debris thrown at him till finally the Sith got close enough to slice at Ahsoka. Ahsoka quickly dodged the attacks and managed to get some kicks and punches in. The Jedi backflipped away, Force pushing Xylem into a wall simultaneously. Ahsoka summoned the green lightsaber from Xylem's now weakened grasp and lunged for the Sith only to be Forced pushed away.

Ahsoka felt her body thrown against the wall. An invisible hand kept her hung to the wall, immobilizing her. She struggled with the hand and eventually freed herself. She saw that the Siths' attention were not directed at her and Ahsoka decided to watch.

"Pathetic."

"No wait! Master, please giv-"

"I've known what you've been planning to do for a long time, waiting to use the power of the Hakai to defeat me. Smart but painfully obvious."

"I-I wasn't I-AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In an instant, Ahsoka jumped at the Sith Master who was currently torturing his Apprentice with Sith Lightning. As much as she hated Xylem, she could not bear to watch the scene passively.

Darth Kakluk sensed the danger and ignited his long bladed red lightsaber along with his shoto version.

Green and Red clashed, only for both to be pushed back from each other. The two powers stood, facing each other 10 feet between them.

"I forgot, you're still here." Darth Kakluk drawled, "Prolonging the death of your Padawan's killer, oh how very Jedi like." He chucked his shoto blade towards Ahsoka. She backflipped and avoided the blade. She prepared for the lightsaber to come back at her but the red shoto curved back around, going for a different target. It was heading straight towards Xylem. Ahsoka's eyes widened as the blade met its target, successfully silencing the Sith Apprentice forever.

The shoto blade returned to its owner. Darth Kakluk gave a fake look of sadness, "Oops," He grinned, "what a shame."

Ahsoka burned with righteous anger. How could he?! How could he kill someone he trained without hesitation, without emotion? How could he disregard life like it was nothing but dirt? Four word were all that Ahsoka needed to answer these questions. He was a Sith. A cold heartless person. The Jedi Knight growled, "You Sith never understand do you?"

Darth Kakluk glared, "Hm?"

"You never treasure life nor value it. All you see is power. All you see is yourself and your selfish ambitions. You are blind. You will never see that the love between people, people's relationships with one another, are the most powerful thing in this universe! " Ahsoka clenched her teeth, "That is why, you will never succeed!"

Darth Kakluk laughed, "I see what you are trying to do, trying to make me feel guilty for killing my Apprentice, huh? Ha! Ridiculous. He was unworthy. He almost lost to a Padawan, a mere youngling." The darkness from the portal suddenly increased and a tremendous roar was heard. Kakluk smirked, "I must say, Togruta, you gave me quite a display. I feel almost sorry to kill you. Don't worry I'll make sure your death is very painful." The Sith Lord extinguished his 2 lightsabers.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at her opponent. Why would he sheath his lightsabers? Her answer was soon made clear as whatshe saw next almost made her drop her lightsaber.

A black dragon made of black flame emerged from the portal. It announced its arrival by giving a piercing roar.

_W-what the?_

Out of all the things Ahsoka was expecting to come out from the portal, it was not a dragon. The black dragon all of a sudden disappeared and Darth Kakluk started to emanate a dark glow. Ahsoka was pulled closer to the Sith like a vacuum. Ahsoka's feet slide across the floor as she tried to resist the pull.

"Now Jedi DIE!" Darth Kakluk screamed as he sent a powerful wave of black Sith Lightning.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she couldn't move to dodge the bolt. Dropping the lightsaber in her hand, Ahsoka summoned as much energy as she could and sent her own lightning.

Dark and Light side clashed. Soon everything was consumed by a bright light.

000000000000

Eleesha Altari woke up, coughing hard but alive. _Oww, remind me never to get Force choked again. _Once she regained control of her breathing, she wobbled to her feet. The area around her was badly damaged and debris was everywhere. Eleesha soon noticed her master sprawled on the dirt floor. Her eyes were open but staring at nothing.

"Master!"

Eleesha raced over and grabbed Ahsoka's hand, only to pull back. Eleesha hissed as she held her now electrocuted hand. She glanced back at Ahsoka. The Jedi Knight remained unresponsive.

"M-master?!" Eleesha asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

Eleesha shut her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists. After everything they had been through, was it just going to end like this?

Her eyes shot open as she felt a hand brush on her cheek wiping the tears away. She looked down to see her Master smiling weakly back at her. Eleesha returned a watery grin.

They were bruised, injured, and weak but they were alive.

000000000000

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. **

**Q and A**

**#WhatdidIjustread?**

**#Gonefortoolong**


	26. Epilogue: Another Mission!

**Short Epilogue. **

0000000000000

The sun enveloped the tall and strong Jedi Temple. Light seeped through the blinds of the windows into the classroom where a certain Padawan Pantoran was sitting surrounded by younglings.

"And that's it." Eleesha finished her tale with a smile.

"That's it!?" Kalle yelled. "But what happen to the evil Sith and the rune?"

Eleesha stroked her chin, "Well, the rune wasn't destroyed and since the blue moon, the only thing that could destroy it, passed we decided to keep it here. As for the Sith, that's a story for another time." She ruffled Kalle's hair.

"Awwwww." The said youngling pouted.

Eleesha gave a grin, "Patience, young one." She looked to the other group of younglings, "See the others are not complaining. They are doing just fine."

Kalle crossed her arms and turned away from the Padawan, "Yeah, well, they are them and I am me."

Just as Eleesha was about to reply a familiar voice spoke, "Eleesha, are you telling that story again?"

The Pantoran glanced at her Master. "No?"

"Master Bonteri, Padawan Altari just told how awesome her mission was!" Kalle yelled. The other younglings murmured in agreement.

Eleesha glared at the noisy youngling as Ahsoka laughed. "Did she now?"

"Yeah, you were so awesome!" Kalle exclaimed.

Dara joined in, "Defeating your enemy like that, you are so strong!"

Ra'kk bowed, "It is my wish to be as skilled as you, Master Bonteri."

Ahsoka gave a warm smile, "I am sure you will. I'm sure you all will."

"Your really think so, Master Bonteri?" Tru wondered.

"Yep," the Togruta confirmed, " Here's how I know. You all thought quickly and made a plan when Padawan Altari was captured and because of your efforts you successfully rescued her. These are the marks of a Jedi."

Eleesha sheepishly grinned, "Ah, so you know about that, huh?"

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "Yep, looks like we need to do a little more training."

"Hey! I rescued you, I have skills!" Eleesha retorted.

"Hm." Ahsoka hummed in response, "I say you have decent skills."

The younglings tried to maintain their composure but giggles broke through their filter.

"Decent? Aww, Master, you wound me!"

"I can go get you Barriss if you like. I just saw her around her somewhere."

Eleesha sighed. Typical. "Why are you here, Master?" Eleesha asked exasperated.

"Ah, right! We have a mission." Ahsoka replied. She turned and bowed to the Younglings, "My apologizes, young ones, it is time for Padawan Altari to leave. She smirked at Eleesha," After all, it's not good manners to keep your cousin waiting."

Exasperation was soon forgotten, "We have a mission with Riyo, Master?" Eleesha excitedly inquired.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yep, escort mission." The Jedi Knight's comlink buzzed, "That's probably them, excuse me." Ahsoka stepped out of the classroom.

"May the Force be with you, Padawan Altari!" Ra'kk bowed once more.

"Thanks!" Eleesha returned the bow.

"Hey, Padawan Altari, I want to show you some moves when you get back!" Kalle declared.

The said Jedi laughed, "Sure, thing. I look forward to it!"

"Eleesha!"

"Coming! See you guys later!" Eleesha ran for the door.

"Bye!"

"Farewell!"

"See ya!" Kalle returned.

Eleesha ran through the door only to find her Master quite some yards away. She raced to catch up with Ahsoka.

"Anyone else coming along with us?" Eleesha asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, "Nope, just us. Although, we are meeting up with other senators who have their own Jedi escorts. Seko included."

Eleesha suddenly found the patterns on the floor interesting.

"What's wrong?" The tone was unmistakable and both knew it held a certain message: Tell me.

Eleesha looked up, "Well I haven't really talked to her, since you know. She was pretty badly injured an-" Eleesha stopped when she felt Ahsoka lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You're worried that she has changed or that you're relationship would be all weird because you saved her."

"Yeah."

"Don't be. Trust me, I had the same thoughts about Barriss when I saved her from the brain worms. This trial will just strengthen your bond."

"Right."

They continued their walk in silence for a few moments. Ahsoka nudged her Padawan, "You know, I'm very proud of you, right?"

Eleesha grinned while nodding her head, "Yeah, I know."

"Good." Ahsoka stopped at the hangar door, waving her hand over the Jedi panel. The door slide open. "You're sure getting popular with the younglings." Ahsoka commented.

"Jealous?"

Ahsoka chuckled, "You wish."

"Eleesha! Ahsoka!" Riyo yelled in greeting across the hangar.

"Riyo!" Eleesha yelled back, running to hug her cousin.

Ahsoka smiled as she continued to walk through the busy temple port. She might be the youngling's favorite Knight but Eleesha was definitely the youngling's favorite Padawan, the young Pantoran visiting the classes 3 rotations out of the week. It seemed Eleesha had inherited Ahsoka's talent for teaching and in some ways was even better. Especially at politics. Soon, Eleesha would become a Jedi Knight and have her own student to teach.

But for now, Ahsoka and Eleesha would remain as the Master and the Apprentice.

000000000000

**Sorry about the ending, I have no idea in the world where I was originally going with the story. -_- I really wish I did. **

**But hey, Thanks for reading and reviewing and spending your time with this story.**


End file.
